Freshman Year
by abbierena
Summary: RE-POSTED. Alex and Casey experience relationship drama during their freshman year of college.
1. Chapter 1

Her Facebook status read, "Today, I went to the park and kissed a girl from USC." We are broken up and she has every right to kiss someone, so why do I feel so horrible? Why have I been reading that sentence over and over for the past two hours, hoping it really isn't there? She is no longer mine. Hell, I was the one who broke up with her. There is no reason for me to be crying like I am right now. _I hate you, Casey Novak._

Then I start to remember the highlights of my relationship with Casey. Our moments together start playing in my head like a montage from a cheesy movie. The night she lost her virginity to me. The way she asked me to be her girlfriend. Laying in the garden at night and confessing our love for each other. Parent's Weekend when Casey came out to her dad and he welcomed me to the family. Flying to Massachusetts for my mom's birthday party and my mom saying, "You need to marry this girl." Time with friends. Time alone. Moments of passion and intimacy. Soft red hair and bright green eyes. Porcelain skin. Dimples. Tiny freckles on her body. Goodnight and good morning kisses. Inside jokes. The 50 songs that we claimed were "our song." Flying to Colorado the day after finals. Casey coming out to her sister and her sister saying, "Thank God. Now I know you won't be after my boyfriends." Meeting her best friend Sam. Our brush with death in the mountains. The night our libidos got the best of us and changed our lives forever. Slamming doors. Yelling. Crying. The rage in Casey's mom's eyes as she slapped Casey. "You perverted little bitch!" Casey sneaking out of her house and getting a motel room with me so we could have one more night together. "I'm gonna get hell for this, Alex, I just need to know that it's worth it. I need to know we're going to be together forever."

I should have let her down easy. I should have called over Winter Break and told her that I love her and that this is only a temporary separation, not a breakup. Instead I broke up with her the day we got back to campus after not calling or texting her for three weeks. She literally begged me not to break up with her. _I deserve all of the heartache I'm going through._

I look at the time on my laptop and realize I have been daydreaming about Casey for over an hour. _This is ridiculous. I have to see her._ My eyes are swollen from crying and I know I am being irrational right now. I don't know what seeing her will accomplish. We're not going to be a couple again, not as long as her mother is acting like a religious zealot and condemning Casey to Hell for loving me. I don't even know where Casey is and if I find her, what makes me think she will even speak to me? I don't care. I grab my keys and leave the room. I wish my roommate were here to stop me.

I knock on Casey's door, hoping she'll answer and do what, I honestly don't know. It's dead silent inside.

I know finding Casey in this city is hopeless, so I decide to take a walk on campus to clear my head. I decide to go to the Sculpture Garden. I need to lie on the grass there. I need to be in the same spot I was at when Casey and I first said, "I love you." It's 1 am and the garden is dimly lit, but I don't care. Being there will make me feel close to Casey again.

I breakdown crying when I find the exact spot we were at that night. This is where it happened. This is where we were laying next to each other. Our fingers laced. My blonde hair entwined with her red hair. "I love how you always smell like honeysuckle," I told her. "And I love the way your eyes change from baby blue to deep blue depending on what you're wearing," she told me.

"I love the WTF face you make when someone says something stupid. And I love the signature Casey smile with dimples." She smiles at me. "That's the one," I tell her.

"I love _you, _Alex."

"I love you too, Casey."

We were too caught up in this new milestone in our relationship that we didn't care if we were outdoors and somebody could have caught us at any given moment. We made love to each other right then and there. Even though we are broken up, I still consider that to be the best night of my life. I snap back to reality when I hear someone's fragmented cell phone conversation.

"How's my favorite gay boy? Oops! Sorry, I didn't know you were getting laid. I can't believe you answered your phone. That's so BFF of you. Call me tomorrow and we'll gab about our dates. I love you. Bye." I can hear a quiver in her voice. This girl has obviously been crying. If she were my friend, I would have stayed on the phone with her.

Another tortured soul. I walk over to see if she's okay.

_Son of a bitch!_

"Casey?" She looks different. Her long red hair is now shoulder length and blonde. I don't know if I can get used to this.

"Alex?" She looks me up and down. My hair is in a ponytail and I'm wearing a UCLA hoodie with some jeans and flip flops. I look like a child in comparison to her in her strapless black dress and heels. My keys and cell phone are in my pocket while hers are neatly tucked away in her handbag. This is a far cry from the girl who wore Converse with the words "I love Alex" written on them in rainbow-colored Sharpies.

We exchange the usual pleasantries. "Oh my gosh, how are you? It's so good to see you!" It's all bullshit, but what else is there to say in this situation? I sit next to her in awkward silence for five minutes, but it seems like an eternity. _Someone needs to break the ice._

"Why the hell didn't you call me?" she asks. "I waited by my phone for three weeks to hear something, _anything_ from you, Alex. For three weeks, I held on to the slightest hope that things would be better once we got back to campus and you just break up with me like that. No explanation. No face-to-face contact. Just a fucking phone call saying 'I'm sorry, Casey. I can't do this anymore.' You might as well have sent me a text message or written it on the white board outside of my dorm."

"I'm sorry, Case. I just couldn't deal with it. I couldn't be with you after those awful things your mom said about us. I know how close you are to your mom and I didn't want to be what caused a wedge between you."

"Alex, she's in Colorado and we're in Los Angeles, my mom wouldn't have known."

"I don't want to be somebody's secret girlfriend. If we're going to be together, I don't want to have to hide it."

"You're such a coward, Alex," Casey says as she storms off. She's in four-inch heels, so she can't get away very fast. I immediately catch up with her.

"Baby, I'm sorry."

"I'm not your fucking baby, Alex."

"I'm sorry, Casey. That was uncalled for. But….can we please talk?"

"Fine, but not out here. It's getting late. Let's go to your car."

It's the most awkward 20-minute walk of my life. Neither of us knows what to say to each other. It's late-January and Casey is without a sweater. Maybe I should offer her my hoodie. We make the exchange without speaking a word.

Casey inhales the scent on the collar. "You have no idea how much I've missed this scent. I feel like it's fall quarter again and we're cuddling in your bed." She looks at me with that familiar smile and I feel my heart skip a beat. I grab Casey's hand and lace my fingers with hers.

"It's about time, Alex. Now that we're about a minute from your car."

"Leave me alone. I've been waiting six weeks to do that."

We get into the backseat of my car and Casey wastes no time getting comfortable. Before I know it, her heels and the hoodie are off and she is lying down with her head in my lap. I begin stroking her hair and she lets out a contended sigh. This feels so different. I can't believe the blonde hair I'm stroking belongs to Casey.

"I've had some of the best times of my life in this car," she tells me before we start a slew of "remember whens."

My stomach is in knots and I'm having a hard time speaking. Casey and I both know that we didn't come into the car just to talk, but neither of us have the courage to make the first move. It took me the whole walk over here just to gather the courage to hold her hand. Kissing her seems nearly impossible right now. I'm nervous simply running my fingers through her hair. Her bleach blonde hair is lighter than mine. I still can't get used to this. Her hair is different. Her body is different. I can see the tag peaking out of her dress. Size 0? When did Casey become a size 0? The familiar scent of her honeysuckle body spray has been replaced by a vanilla perfume.

"What's this new perfume you're wearing, Case?"

"I'm wearing the same one I've worn since 7th grade."

I wish I had never asked that question. I wish she would have lied and told me it was a Christmas gift from her grandmother. Anything but the truth. The truth sickened me. The vanilla scent of her new girl was still on her, a girl she was obviously intimate with just hours before.

"Did you fuck her tonight?" I asked, not sure if I sounded angry or hurt.

"What?" She immediately gets her head off my lap and sits up.

"You heard me. Were you touching my hand with the same fingers that were inside her just moments ago? If I kissed you I bet I'd still be able to taste her on your tongue." My confidence was gone. There was no longer any trace of anger in my voice. I was plain hurt.

"You _broke up_ with me, Alex. What was I supposed to do, cry in my room until you asked me if I wanted to get back together?"

"I just expected more from you, Casey."

"Why the fuck does everyone keep saying that? First my mom, then my roommates, now you. Even my brother is pissed at me. We haven't spoken in over a week."

"How many girls have you had sex with since we broke up?"

"Just one, Alex. I'm sure you've had more."

"I've had 0, Casey. I can't even think of touching another girl now that I've had you."

Casey takes her eyes off of me and looks at the ground. "Her and I aren't serious, you know? Tonight I found out she has a girlfriend and I'm kind of like her fuck toy on the side, which is why I was crying."

"I'm sorry, Case. That sucks."

"Tell me about it. There's no way in hell I'm seeing her again. I don't mind being someone's little fuck toy, but I'm not going to be the 'other woman.' That's just wrong."

"Well, your Facebook status said she was from USC. What did you expect from a Trojan girl?"

Casey giggles. "I know, right? This is what I get for being a traitor."

It suddenly doesn't matter to me that she's been with another girl. I know she is feeling the same thing I'm feeling. I lay Casey down and start to kiss her as she pulls me close enough to close the gap between our bodies. Her lips have the familiar strawberry flavor that I love. I'm glad some things never change.

"Alex, I miss being your girlfriend, " she says after our rather heated make-out session.

"I miss being your girlfriend, too. I cry about it every night. I'm constantly replaying that night your mom walked in on us making love. If only we would have controlled ourselves, Casey. I was stupid for putting you in that situation."

"Alex, I'm the one who put the moves on you, remember? And how were we supposed to know that she would come into my room at 1 am? There's no point in blaming yourself or dwelling on it. It's time to move forward."

"Move forward together? Move forward alone? What?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of moving forward together, but it depends on how good you are at begging for it."

"Alex Cabot does not beg," I tell her.

"I bet I can make Alex Cabot do whatever I want her to." She slowly starts unzipping the back of her dress, her eyes never leaving mine. The top of her dress is getting lower until she finally lets it fall. Casey is sitting in my car, naked from the waist up, and there is absolutely nothing I can do about it.

"Why are you torturing me like this?"

"Because I can."

I quickly remove my tank and toss it aside. Casey grabs me by my belt loops and pulls me on top of her. I don't know how, but she is able to wriggle out of the rest of her dress. She is clad in nothing but her panties. I'm afraid to look down for fear of losing what little composure I have left. _Oh, please don't be red and lacy. _I glance down. _Fuck_. _They are. I'm a goner._ _I can't let her know I'm turned on. This is part of some sick, twisted game she's playing. Think un-sexy thoughts. Paper due tomorrow. Mid-terms in two weeks. I really should study for them. Chemistry. My American history class. I hope I don't fail. What classes should I take next quarter? Should I study abroad…or two? Okay, lame joke. _

My own surprised gasp brings me back to reality. I feel myself tightening around Casey's fingers. She pulls out as quickly as she enters me. I see a sly grin on her face as she holds three soaked fingers in front of her. "I knew I had you right where I wanted you, Alex."

_Who is this girl? _My mind drifts back to the night Casey lost her virginity to me. I remember how much her body was trembling. She asked me to be gentle with her and I complied. During the two and a half months of our relationship, I was always gentle with her when we made love. She always seemed so fragile to me. Tonight has proven to me that she is no longer the delicate girlfriend I had last quarter. _Is this something the new girl taught her or is she finally uninhibited? Maybe this is the real Casey and I was so obsessed with protecting her that I didn't notice what she really needed._ A tear streams down my cheek. "I'm sorry, Casey. I'm just not ready for this."

She wraps her arms around me. "I don't think I am either."

"You could've fooled me. What with that show you just put on."

"Physically, I'm ready, Alex. Emotionally, not so much."

"I know what you mean. It was never just physical with us."

"Why don't we stop torturing each other and get dressed. It's getting cold in here."

I get dressed and grab a blanket and pillow from the trunk. It's 4:30 in the morning and I don't see a chance of Casey and me leaving this car.

She plants a quick kiss on my lips when I return. "You were gone less than a minute and I already missed you." _Finally, a trace of my former girlfriend._

I wake up 4 hours later to the sound of someone getting into their car a few feet away. It takes me a few minutes to adjust to my surroundings. I see that Casey is no longer with me. My mind begins to wander. _Maybe last night was just a dream. It was late when I left my dorm. Maybe I never found her and just decided to crash here. _I'm brought back to reality by my vibrating cell phone. _Who the hell is texting me this early?_

It's Casey! "I tried waking you, but you wouldn't budge, as usual. I had class at 8 so I had to leave to get ready. Look at your white board."

I trek back to my dorm, physically and emotionally exhausted from last night. I hope my roomie is home. This is one of those situations that calls for some serious girl talk. I walk up to the fourth floor. _Damn that crowded elevator._ I remembered Casey's text about checking the white board and my stomach does flip-flops as I reach my room.

Written in red marker, were the three most beautiful words I have read in a long time: "Casey loves Alex."


	2. Chapter 2

**Casey's POV**

I always knew I was attracted to girls, but I completely stayed out of the dating scene in high school, refusing to hookup or even kiss anyone. Instead, I lettered in softball and maintained a 4.5 GPA. I was never popular like my class-clown brother Caleb or my cheerleader sister Cassidy, but I always had my core group of friends. Now that I'm in college, I noticed that nothing has changed. I'm still not as popular or as beautiful as my sister, which is why I was shocked when someone like Alex Cabot noticed me. It was move-in day and some drunk guys were giving her a hard time for wearing a sweatshirt of our rival school's colors. Always classy, Alex refused to stoop down to their level. She merely shrugged it off and acted as if they didn't exist. Or at least that's the impression I got when she walked into the elevator I was in with a half-smile on her face.

"Why are you wearing crimson and gold?" I asked her.

"Oh no, not you too," she said with a giggle before taking off her sweatshirt. Not only did the low-cut baby blue tank she wore underneath bring out the color of her eyes, it also left little to the imagination.

I suddenly became too shy to look at her. Not only was she beautiful, but we were also from different social groups. If this was high school, a girl like her wouldn't even speak to me, but here she was making small talk with me in an elevator.

"I'm Alex, by the way."

"Casey," I told her as we walked out of the elevator.

"Where are you headed right now, Casey?"

"I'm going out to dinner with my brother and some girl he is trying to hook up with. This evening is going to be extremely awkward for me."

Alex starts laughing. "Well, why don't I take you out? You can be my date tonight since he will probably consider you a third wheel by the end of the night. Unless, there's a guy you wanted to ask to go with you instead." She looked disappointed after that last sentence.

"No, there's no guy," I blurted out as quickly as possible.

Alex started laughing again. "You're adorable. For once, I'm glad I took the elevator instead of the stairs."

I remember how nervous I was that night. My brother is a bit of a womanizer and I feared he would hit on Alex. She was definitely his type and he had a reputation for getting any girl he wanted. To my surprise, he flirted with her but she didn't fall for it. She pulled him aside to talk and it wasn't until weeks later that my brother let me in on their conversation.

She said to him, "I'm flattered, but I'm not straight. I think your sister is the cutest girl I have ever laid eyes on and I want to know if she's…if she…"

"Oh, you want to know if she bats for your team?" he interrupted and Alex was so embarrassed that she only nodded. That is when my brother embarrassed me the way only older brothers know how. "Well, she's never said anything, but I've uhh…caught her 'doing stuff' to herself while looking at a Victoria's Secret catalogue." That was supposed to remain between the two of us and there he was spilling it to the hottest girl I've ever seen. I wish I would have been there to smack him. Instead I was forced to make small talk with his potential hookup.

That evening turned out to be a beautiful disaster. My brother Caleb's date talked about herself the entire time while the rest of us feigned interest. Alex became fidgety and I felt bad for putting her in this situation.

"You okay, kid?" Caleb asked her.

"I'm really not feeling well. I should probably get back to my dorm. Casey, will you walk me there?"

"Yeah, of course," I told her.

She put $40 down on the table. "That should cover Casey and me. I'm really sorry. I don't know what has come over me. I guess I'm just not used to this time zone." We said our goodbyes and left the restaurant.

"Want to get some ice cream?" she asked me.

"I thought you weren't feeling well."

"I feel fine. I just had to get out of there."

I started laughing. "So you were as annoyed as I was?"

"Yes! That girl! Oh my goodness! She wouldn't shut up! And your brother kept staring at her chest! It was all so shameless!"

"She wasn't even that pretty. She just thinks she's hot because she's the president of some sorority. Who gives a damn?"

"I know, right? Besides, you're so much prettier than she is, Casey. I kept trying to hold your hand in the restaurant, but I was afraid of how you'd react."

I started to blush. My dream girl had just complimented me. "I think I would have reacted like this…" I told her as I grabbed her hand. To this day, I'm not sure how I got the courage to do that.

We split a root beer float and talked for hours about anything that came to mind. I wanted to know everything about Alex and she said that she wanted to know everything about me. We walked back to the dorms around midnight, but she didn't want to let me out of her sight so she asked me to go with her to her room. We talked in her room until the sun came up. Although we were both feeling the sexual tension, we were afraid having sex would cheapen this newfound connection. We did nothing beyond holding hands that night. I was reveling in the intensity and innocence of our situation.

But that was mid-September and this is late-January. There is no going back and I am rudely reminded of that when I receive a text message from Marissa, the girl I broke up with last night when I found out I was her 'other woman.'

"I miss the way you taste. My girlfriend doesn't have to know about us."

_She doesn't give up, does she?_ A part of me wants to tell her that I faked my orgasms whenever we had sex and that Alex is the only girl who knows what I like, but responding would only encourage her. I decide to turn off my phone.

My roommates are gone for the weekend. They both grew up in Hollywood so they have the privilege of seeing their families every weekend, if they so desire. It's Friday night and I can hear my suitemates. Our rooms are separate but my roommates and I share a bathroom with them. All three of them are in front of the vanity mirrors getting ready for a frat party. They invited me to go with them, but I have no desire to get dolled up and pretend to have a good time. It's Friday night. Date Night. The night that Alex and I would always spend together. We'd always say we were going to go somewhere, but we'd end up making love all night in her room. It was exactly what we wanted. I miss those nights. I miss _her._ My mind drifts back to those nights and I swear I can feel her inside me.

I grab my laptop and search for the video we made of her touching herself. Even in the video, I could see how wet she was. She kept begging for me to touch her. "Fuck me, Casey. I'm ready for you." As I watch the video, I feel myself start to throb. I know we're broken up but I need this girl. I need to taste her. I need to feel her pussy tighten around my fingers when she comes.

I can't take it anymore. I grab my phone and text her.

"Do you want to come to my room and fuck?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. :)

JeffHardy724: You're welcome! And thanks for reviewing! I have to admit, I missed college Alex and Casey. :)

dove in love: I agree, Casey is awesome. haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

My roommate Bridget and I are discussing my upcoming birthday party when my phone displays a text message from Casey. I quickly read it and put it aside. So many possible responses come to mind. The first being "Seriously? When? I'm ready right now."

Bridget notices that my demeanor has changed. "Alex, I have never seen your eyes bulge like that. Is everything okay?" I shrug off her statement and she grabs my phone before I can stop her. "What the hell? Is this from Casey?" she asks. I nod again. I'm officially at a loss for words. _Please, Bridget, let's drop the subject._ I start feeling faint.

"I can't believe this is the same Casey you were in a relationship with. That message is so hot. I can tell she has something kinky in store for you. I'm totally straight and even _I _want to take her up on that offer. Answer her before I do."

"What do I say?"

"Well, do you want to have sex with her?"

"More than anything in the world."

"Then tell her, but not like _that_. Be nonchalant about it. Make it seem like you're only doing this because you have nothing else to do."

I text her, "Yeah, I'm not doing anything else tonight." The text message may have been nonchalant but I was feeling anything but that. I jump onto my bed and start dancing around to some classic rock song Bridget put on because she said she was feeling retro. I beckon for her to join me and she finally gives in. "To you finally getting laid after six weeks," she says during our celebration.

I really hit the jackpot when it comes to roommates. Bridget McNamara is more than a roommate, she's my best friend. We have everything in common, including our Old Money upbringing. She, more than anyone, is hoping things work out for Casey and me. When Casey and I broke up, she held me for five hours and stayed positive while I cried on her shoulder. No one else has ever showed me that kind of consideration.

Our celebration is put on hold by an alert from my phone. It's another text message from Casey. "K. Be here in 20 minutes. Don't keep me waiting."

Bridget grabs my phone. "She's a feisty little twat, isn't she?"

"Is it wrong that that's turning me on?" I ask her.

Bridget starts laughing. "I think it's hot. I love being dominated sometimes. I just wish that dominant personality of hers would rub off on her brother." It's actually not hard to ignore the fact that Bridget and Casey's brother Caleb are dating. The two of them are extremely vocal in bed and it isn't rare for me to fall asleep to the sound of them having sex in the next bed. I actually don't mind anymore. Bridget would do the same for me when Casey would spend the night and I've been told that Casey and I are quite the screamers. The memory of those nights with Casey is starting to turn me on again. I can't believe she's going to have her way with me tonight.

Bridget brings me back to reality. "Alex, it's been five minutes. What are you going to wear?"

"This," I tell her. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well, you're about to have sex with Casey Novak, the future lesbian It Girl."

"What?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, she's filled out in a certain area on top…and she knows how to flaunt it. Casey's hot. She has senior girls creaming over her. Plus, the bleach blonde hair. Oh my goodness. And not to put any pressure on you, but Allegra Davies is after her. Allegra fucking Davies. She gets any girl she wants. Caleb is really good friends with her so that's how I know all of this. She throws these wild girls-only parties. Everyone is drunk off their ass and hooking up with each other. Her next party is the same day as yours, which is why you have to bring your A-game, Cabot. Casey is the only freshman girl invited to Allegra's and Allegra says she has something special planned for Casey that night."

"Casey wouldn't fall for Allegra."

"Hello! Casey is a freshman. Allegra is a senior, a _hot_ senior. I hear she modeled for Abercrombie & Fitch. If Casey dates her, she'll be invited to all the hottest parties and when Allegra graduates in June, Case could take her spot and have any girl she wants."

Bridget had said a mouthful. I was starting to think this was a bad idea. Maybe I should just give up. No, Alex Cabot _never_ gives up. Casey is _my_ girl and I'm not going to let some arrogant senior take advantage of her.

"Bridget?"

"Yes?"

"To the lingerie drawer."

Bridget is beaming. "That's my girl."

We start rummaging through my drawer that contains every piece of lingerie that I bought when I was with Casey. None of it seems right for this moment. I reach for something pale pink at the bottom of the drawer. It's a lacy thong. Nothing too special, but it's loaded with sentimental value. This is what I was wearing when Casey and I lost our virginity to each other. It was one of the most special experiences of my life.

Bridget notices a tear roll down my cheek. I immediately wipe it away and look at her with sad eyes. "This is what I was wearing when we lost our virginity to each other. I remember her body trembling underneath me. We were both so nervous, but we knew it would bring us closer together. Bridget, I swear it was so perfect. There was a moment when I was so scared because she wanted me inside her and I had no idea what I was doing she kept reassuring me that I was making her feel good. When she'd tremble I'd hold her hand and let her know that what we were doing was really beautiful and that we're in this together."

Bridget grabbed my hand. "Honey, please don't be disappointed if tonight isn't special or if Casey acts differently than you remember. I don't want you getting hurt. Tonight is just sex, not making love and you have to treat it as such."

Bridget is right. I change into the pink thong and a baby blue dress that Casey loves. I put on some flip flops but Bridget says they're too juvenile so I put on some white strappy heels. _Shit! It's time to go!_ I can feel the butterflies in my stomach already.

"Alex, you look amazing," Bridget says as I get ready to leave. "Casey is going to cream when she sees you."

I take the stairs up to room 505B, Casey's room. I wonder what she's doing right now. Is she nervous? Is she having second thoughts? When I reach her room, it dawns on me that I am officially Casey's fuck buddy. I swear this won't happen again.

I finally gather the courage to knock on her door. "Hold on, Alex. I'm coming."

"Without me?"

"Cute," she says sarcastically.

She opens the door and pulls me in right away. I was expecting her to be fully dressed or even in lingerie, but I wasn't prepared for her to be completely naked and kissing me against the wall. I pull her closer and she whispers in my ear, "I've been wanting you all day." That's enough to make my body tremble. I need to feel her. I take off my dress and toss it aside.


	4. Chapter 4

JeffHardy724: Your review made me smile. :)

dove in love: Thanks! I totally suck at smut, but hopefully this chapter won't disappoint you. :)

* * *

><p>Alex Cabot is not an ice queen. I'm reminded of this as she wraps her arms around me and pulls me in to kiss her. She's as passionate as other girls. She's as fragile as other girls. Her heart definitely breaks as easily and she can love just as intensely. This is why I have to ask myself why I'm really doing this. Do I just want to hook up or do I still want something deeper with Alex? My question is answered when an "I love you" escapes my lips.<p>

"I love you, too," she replies, her fingertips gently going up and down the sides of my torso. She takes my hand and leads me to my bed. Although I'm aware of how turned on she is, I decide to take things slow. Alex Cabot is definitely not the kind of girl you call if you just want to get off. I'm suddenly reminded of the text message I sent her earlier.

"Lex, I'm sorry about that message."

"Don't be. I'm glad one of us had the courage to say what we both were feeling."

"Yeah, but I don't want to fuck you. I want to make love to you. I want something slow and sensual."

Alex pulls me in for a deep kiss. "I've missed that," she tells me.

"Missed what?" I know exactly what she's talking about but I decide to tease her a little bit.

"I've missed being intimate with you, holding you, kissing you, telling you how much I love you. I never thought we'd be in this position again."

"What? You on your back with your legs spread and me positioning myself in between? Were you hoping for a different position?"

"Casey!" She rolls her beautiful eyes at me.

"Alex!" I mimic her eye-rolling.

"I'm starting to wonder if I broke up with you for a reason other than your mom being upset."

I clutch my heart. "Ouch. That one hurt, Lex. That really did. I don't know if I'll recover."

Alex's playful side starts to come out. "Just shut up and kiss me already." It's impossible for me not to obey that command.

I start kissing my way down Alex's body. She starts to moan as I take one of her perky pink nipples into my mouth. I can feel it start to harden as I trace tiny circles around it with my tongue. I start to kiss just below her breasts when Alex suddenly stops me.

"That's not fair!" She says and then points to her left breast. "You didn't kiss her! She wants equal time." I love my playful Alex.

As I give her left breast the equal time that Alex demands, my mind goes back to the first time I ever touched her in that area. It was two days after we met and we had just got back from our first real date. We were making out in the backseat of her car and since neither of us had ever made out with someone before, we had no idea what to do with our hands. It's embarrassing to admit, but in reality, we were liplocked while we were fumbling with each other's bodies. After about an hour of doing this, I finally had the courage to stick my hand up her shirt. I had never felt another girl's breasts before, so I was on cloud nine the whole time. That is, until Alex gasped and scared the hell out of me. "Are you feeling me up?" She asked.

"Sorry." I take my hand out of her shirt.

"Did I say you should stop?" That's the moment I knew I was going to have a very interesting sex life with Miss Alexandra Cabot. She was willing to go further than I gave her credit for. This brings me back to today and the surprise I have for her in my drawer. I'll wait a few minutes. It might be too soon to show her.

I move up so I can kiss her cheek. "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on."

"I feel the same way about you, Caseybear." Alex reverses our positions so that I'm pinned underneath her. She quickly slips out of her thong and tosses it goodness knows where. Oh well, we'll just look for it later. Even though she looked extremely sexy in it, I'm so glad there's no longer a barrier between us and I can feel her wetness on me. I spread my legs so she can feel how wet she's making me, but for some reason, she just doesn't get the hint.

I'm starting to get annoyed by the fact that she can't stop staring at my chest. "Casey! Bridget was right! You _have_ grown right there! I'm a _very_ happy Alex right now. I hope you're not disappointed that I'm only an A cup."

"Not at all. I think yours are adorable. I'm just creeped out by the fact that my brother's girlfriend has been checking me out."

"Well, you're pretty hot."

"Not even."

"You _are_ and it's even hotter that you don't know you're hot." I start blushing and cover my face when she says this. I love Alex's logic during sex. She uncovers my face and gently kisses me on the lips. "Okay, Casey, teasing is cute, but there's something I've been dying to do for the past six weeks."

Before I can ask her what it is, she starts kissing her way down my body, stopping when she gets to my clit. "I love how wet you get for me," she says before forcefully sticking her tongue inside of my opening. Alex is the only girl who knows what I need. I can feel myself tighten around her tongue as she maneuvers it inside me. I grab a few strands of her bouncy blonde hair and gently start to pull. This always gets her going. Alex pulls her tongue out of me and licks her way up to my swollen clit. "I still know what my woman likes," she tells me before gently taking my clit in her mouth and biting down. The pain sends shivers throughout my body and this is where other girls would probably stop, but not my Alex. She knows exactly what I need and I know that she has me exactly where she wants me right now.

"Right there, baby," I tell her when she starts teasing my clit. She's tracing tiny circles around it with her tongue and each time she does this, she's bringing me closer and closer to the edge. She reaches up to grab my hand. Although she doesn't say it, I know this is her way of reassuring me that what we're doing will bring us closer together. I love this girl.

I know we have to be quiet in the dorm, but I can't help but moan louder for her. Alex is bringing me even closer. "I want you to come in my mouth," she tells me. It drives me crazy when she talks dirty to me. Alex sticks two of her delicate fingers inside of me as she starts sucking on my clit. I love the way my baby fills me up. "Harder, Lex," I tell her although I am barely able to get the words out between moans. She starts thrusting her fingers more forcefully inside me. As I'm about to come, she pulls her fingers out and focuses solely on my clit. My back starts to arch and I feel myself losing control of my body. With one final movement of her tongue, I am finally able to get my release. Alex's mouth is still on my pussy and I can feel myself coming right where she wants me to.

"I love when you come in my mouth," she tells me after I regain control of my body. "You were so wet and throbbing and…" Alex is interrupted by me sliding down toward the foot of the bed. Her legs are still spread and I know she is going to feel vulnerable so I bend my legs behind her to support her body. Even though we haven't done this in forever, I haven't forgotten one of her favorite positions. She arches her back to give me access to the spot I've been waiting six weeks to taste.


	5. Chapter 5

JeffHardy724: Thanks so much! I've always been hesitant to write smut. haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

I still have the taste of Casey's arousal in my mouth and on my lips. Although I came when I was going down on her, Casey insisted that wasn't enough. She said she needed to taste me. In Casey's opinion, it isn't really love making unless she gets to go down on me. For some reason, I can't bring myself to argue with that. We both agree that oral sex is the most intimate experience you can share with your girlfriend. It's extremely special to me and to Casey. I know we're not a couple anymore, but I really wish we were.

I cuddle up to Casey and she starts to kiss me, not passionately like awhile ago, but more gently. These are our post-coital kisses, my favorite kisses. We're both calming down from our multiple orgasms and we have just enough energy to hold each other. I feel so sheltered right now. Outside, there are so many parties going on and our friends are out there hooking up with random people, but none of that matters right now because I'm in Casey's arms and that's exactly where I want to be.

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, Casey."

"That was, without a doubt, the best sex I've ever had," she tells me while looking extremely pleased with herself.

I can't help but giggle. "You say that every time we have sex."

"That's because it keeps getting better with you, Alex." Her tone becomes more playful, "Can you imagine how it's going to be when we're 30? Mmm…I can't wait until we're both done with law school and we have our careers and we can come home to each other and I get to see you looking sexy in your skirts and blazers and…"

I decide to play along with her fantasy. "…and I'm going to go into your office and have my way with you on your desk."

"Not if I don't have my way with you first," she raises an eyebrow at me.

"Casey?"

"Yes?"

"Want to make love again?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Casey and I are about twenty minutes into our love making when we hear a knock at her door.

"Maybe you should answer that, babe."

She raises her head, "Umm…Alex, I'm in the middle of going down on you. Why would I answer the door right now?"

"Because whoever it is won't go away." The knocking gets louder.

"Casey Novak! Answer this fucking door right now! I know your scrawny, pale ass is in there!" Oh god, it's her brother…and probably Bridget.

"Go away, asshole!" She quickly throws on some undies and a bra. It's not exactly the kind of thing you wear when seeing your brother, but those are the only articles of clothing she can seem to find right now. Oh well, at least they're cotton and not lace. I quickly throw on my dress as she answers the door. My lacy pink thong is nowhere in sight. Oh please don't let her brother be the one to stumble upon it.

"Caleb, I swear this better be important," Casey tells her brother when she answers the door. He and Bridget waste no time barging into Casey's room.

"Damn, you're pasty. Haven't you ever heard of a thing called the Sun?" He asks Casey. "Anyway, I fucking miss you," he says as he lifts her up. "What are you doing right now?"

Casey starts showing her frustration. "Well, let's see. It's Friday night. My roommates are gone. I'm in my underwear. Alex is in my bed. What do you _think_ I was doing?"

"You're such a slut," he tells her.

"And you're a pussy blocker," Casey responds.

"Hey, you're my kid sister. It's my duty, nay, my right to make sure you never get laid."

Bridget turns to me. "Did you do it?" I nod, not really knowing what else to say. Surprisingly, Casey is also at a loss for words.

Bridget jumps onto Casey's bed with me. "Oh my god! Congratulations! I'm so excited for you two!"

Bridget and I enjoy a moment of excited squees before Caleb intervenes. "Bridget, they had sex. It's not like they got married." He turns to Casey, "Anyways, I'm here to say sorry for being a dick to you over the past week and to find out why you were MIA tonight. My frat had a party and my little sister doesn't show up. That's brutal."

"I know you're drunk, Caleb, but must I remind you that I was with Alex."

"Alex really isn't worth missing a party for," he says while looking at me. "She's probably just going to hurt you all over again."

I wait for Bridget to intervene, but she's too drunk to process what's going on right now. Finally, she speaks. "Lexie baby. My Sexy Lexie, I love you." So not what I was hoping for her to say.

Caleb hates me and I'm well aware of this. He didn't always hate me. Last quarter, he called me his sister-in-law, this quarter he can barely look at me, which makes for plenty of awkward situations seeing as he is dating my roommate/best friend. I don't blame him for hating me. I know what I did to Casey is wrong. I know I should have broken up with her differently, or not at all. I should have defended her when her mother slapped her and called her those horrible names. I know he also blames me for everything Casey has done since we broke up; her dying her hair blonde, her sleeping with Marissa, the list is endless.

I'm about to say something in my defense when there is another knock on Casey's door. "Open this door, you cunt!" Upon hearing this, Casey springs from the bed and runs to her door. Who the hell is it this time?

There are two girls on the other end of the door. One of them is drunk out of her mind. "This is Marlene," the drunk girl says to Casey as she introduces her companion.

"Jolene," her companion immediately responds.

"Oh, right. This is Jolene. Anyway, Casey, I'd like you to meet my bitch for the night." Who is this vulgar girl? Why is Jolene not saying anything?

On the way to Casey's bed, the drunk girl playfully smacks Casey on the butt. Instead of being angry, Casey goes along with it. "Damn, you have a tight little ass," the drunk girl tells _my_ Casey.

Bridget tries to get my attention and motions toward the drunk girl with her eyes. What the hell is she trying to tell me?

Caleb high-fives the drunk girl. "Well if it isn't the homewrecker herself. What the fuck are you doing here, Allegra?"

"Your sister," she replies as she wraps her arms around _my_ Casey. Say something, Casey. Anything. Instead, she just blushes.

So this is Allegra. The famous Allegra. The wet dream of every young lesbian and bisexual girl on this campus. I wish I could say something negative about her appearance but I cant. She's 5'11" with olive skin, long brown hair with natural-looking blonde highlights, blue-green eyes, and the most adorable splash of freckles on her nose. Plus she's an Abercrombie & Fitch model to top it all off. No wonder every girl falls for her. There's no way I can compete with Allegra. Please, Casey, don't give your heart to her.

Allegra starts tickling Casey. "I love you so much. You'll always be my favorite," she tells her. Favorite? Favorite what?

Okay, this is too much. I'm about to walk out of the room when Casey pulls me to the bed. "Babe, where are you going? I want you to meet Allegra."

As if on cue, Allegra sits down next to me. "You're Casey's girl, aren't you?"

"I guess you can say that. My name's Alex."

"You're _the_ Alex Cabot. Alex fucking Cabot, the goddess of all that is beautiful in the world. Casey doesn't shut up about you. Before you broke up, it was always Alex this or Alex that or some rambling about how much she loves you and wants to spend the rest of her life with you. You're even more beautiful than Casey says you are. I didn't think that was possible." She takes my hand and places a delicate kiss on it. Okay, maybe she's not so bad.

"Caleb, you're such an idiot," Allegra says while smacking him upside the head. "Your sister is in bed with this incredibly hot girl who she is madly in love with and you're wondering why she didn't go to a frat party." Okay, now I _really_ like Allegra.

Bridget starts to get antsy and I can tell she wants to leave. After endlessly gabbing with Allegra about the party, Caleb finally gets the hint. "I better get her to bed," he tells me. This is a euphemism for "Alex, we're going to be having sex all night in your room. Enter at your own risk." At least _someone_ is going to get laid right now.

I start nibbling on Casey's earlobe even though I'm well aware that Allegra and Jolene are still in the room. My actions are nothing short of trashy, but in my defense, we _were_ interrupted while Casey was going down on me. No one gets the hint. It's time to take things a step further. I start running my fingertips ever so gently up Casey's inner thighs.

"Damn, Casey! Your girl is a freak!" Allegra says. "She wants to get it on in front of us. If it's okay with you, I wouldn't mind watching."

Casey picks up on my hints. "Allegra, you know I love you, but I think you of all people would understand that I'm really _really_ horny right now and I absolutely need to make love to Alex. I'm actually hurting down there, that's how bad it is." Mmm…I can think of so many things I want to do to her body right now. I love that she actually aches for me.

Allegra giggles. "Fine, go ravish Alex's body. Oh wait. Shit, I almost forgot the reason I stopped by."

"Which is…" Casey asks.

"Do you have a joint?"

"Allegra, you know I don't smoke weed." Casey doesn't seem surprised by this question. I guess this is normal in college.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I'm gonna go ask Sarafina. That bitch knows where to get everything."

Sarafina is Casey's suitemate so their rooms are only separated by a bathroom. Unfortunately, Casey and I are able to hear everything going on in Sarafina's room. Hopefully, getting high will keep them out of our way for a few minutes. Casey and I waste no time getting undressed and back into bed.

"I thought they'd never leave," she tells me.

"Me neither."

I place two of my fingertips on Casey's clit. I can feel how hard and swollen it is. I gently start to rub her right there. "It feels so good when you do that to me, baby," she tells me. Casey is getting close to her release when there is another knock on the door. This time it's the unlocked door connecting the two rooms.

"Who the fuck is it now?" Casey shouts.

Perfectly aware of what Casey and I are doing, a drunk and/or high Sarafina barges into the room and throws herself onto Casey's bed with us.

"Casey! Casey! Allegra told me you were having sex with Alex and I just had to see if it was true. It _is_ true! I'm so excited you two are a couple again or at least fuck buddies. That's so awesome!"

"Yeah, Sarafina. Thanks," Casey tells her.

As Sarafina makes herself comfortable on the bed, her roommate Belinda comes bursting through the connecting bathroom door. "What's up, bitches?" She loudly asks as she jumps in between Casey and me. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"As a matter of fact…" Casey starts to say until I interrupt her.

"No, Belinda. We're finished." Casey shoots me a piercing look. Perhaps that wasn't the right thing to say.

"Aww! They were totally doing it! That's so cute!" Belinda and Sarafina say. I can't help but smile at the enthusiasm of Casey's suitemates.

"Well, we're kind of naked right now, so do you mind if we get dressed?" Casey asks them. The girls leave and inform us they'll be back in 15 minutes.

"I'm sorry, Caseybear."

"It's not your fault," she says as she kisses me.

While we're putting pajamas on, Sarafina and Belinda come through the door unannounced. "That chick Jamie from the 9th floor just called. We're all going to do shrooms on the field. You two down?" Sarafina asks. What the hell? Seriously? Shrooms? That's so illegal. We could get kicked out of school for that.

"We're gonna get so fucked up," Belinda says excitedly.

"I think we're good, right Case?"

"Yeah, but you two go have fun," Casey tells them.

Belinda's drunkenness starts to show through. "We will. You're a good kid, Alex. Promise we'll stay friends after graduation."

"Of course we will, Belinda," I tell her, trying not to laugh.

It's 4 am by the time Casey and I are finally alone. We're both exhausted from the insanity that just occurred in her room, but it was a typical Friday night on campus with the kind of people you will only meet in college. This night made me realize how compatible we truly are. While our friends are getting into trouble and living the stereotypical college life, Casey and I are perfectly happy just being in each other's arms.

"This is where I belong," she says as she cuddles up even closer to me.

There is only one way for me to respond to that. I look into her beautiful green eyes as I gather the courage to ask her the question that has been on my mind all night. "Casey, will you be my girlfriend?"


	6. Chapter 6

dove in love: I'm glad you liked the smut. And I don't think I was like that in college either, but drunk characters make for good times. haha. I have to agree, booze is better than drugs, but I wouldn't say love is better than booze. haha.

JeffHardy724: Party schools are the best! haha. I don't think someone like Allegra could exist anywhere else.

Jessica: I have a feeling Casey might say yes. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

If I could spend every waking moment with my Alex, I would. Ever since she asked me to be her girlfriend again, my daily life has consisted of waking up next to Alex, showering with Alex, going to breakfast with Alex, walking Alex to class, thinking about Alex in class, having lunch with Alex, Alex walking me to class, hanging out with Alex, dinner with Alex, doing homework with Alex, making out with Alex, sex with Alex, cuddling with Alex, and falling asleep with Alex.

For the two weeks that Alex and I have been a couple again, we really haven't spent time with anyone but each other. It's not that we don't want to, but six weeks were taken from us when we were broken up and we are trying to make up for lost time.

Today seemed just like any other day. We were on our way to Alex's room after a long, tiring day of class. She was looking exceptionally beautiful in her pink sweater and I couldn't wait to lay her down and kiss her.

When we walked into the room, we were shocked to see Bridget and Allegra sitting on Bridget's bed. "It's intervention time, bitches," Allegra says with a sly smile on her face.

A very enthusiastic Bridget hugs Alex, "I've called Kelly and Alejandra, the four of us are going for mani-pedis and some shopping on Rodeo Drive like we used to before you were so whipped." My adorable Alex tries to look excited.

Allegra rolls her eyes at Bridget and turns to me, "Well, we're not that rich…or boring. But Monique, Jennifer, Sasha, and I promise you a night filled with vodka and good times."

So that is how I ended up at an apartment on Strathmore Avenue instead of in Alex's dorm. Something tells me this night is going to end with me wishing I were dead.

The moment I get to Allegra's apartment, I am greeted by Monique and Jennifer. The fact that Sasha hasn't come out to say hello is leaving me feeling very uneasy. I know they have something planned. I know it. "Freshman, get in the kitchen. NOW!" Sasha shouts. Fuck.

Allegra, Monique, and Jennifer are seniors and Sasha is a junior. As upperclassmen, they feel it is their right to haze me in some way every time I come to their apartment. It's all in fun so I'm usually not too worried. I love these girls. They're like my older, lesbian sisters and I know they're always looking out for me. The five of us have had some _very_ interesting times together.

Allegra leads me into the kitchen and I see a box of red hair dye on the table. This isn't so bad.

Sasha wraps her arms around me, "Oh, my baby dyke, I've missed you so."

"I've missed you too, Sasha."

"You're going to have to trust us with this one," Jennifer says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, Valentine's Day is tomorrow and you keep bitching about not knowing what to get Alex," Allegra tells me. "And face it, Casey, she hates your blonde hair."

"And so do we," Jennifer says.

"So we came up with a solution. You're dyeing your hair red…right now," Allegra tells me.

"Fine with me," I tell them, trying to hide my excitement.

Within an hour, Sasha dyed my hair back to its usual shade of red and cut my bangs. "Look! I'm red-headed Casey again!" I tell them excitedly.

"Nerd," Jennifer tells me.

Allegra and Monique enter the room carrying two large bottles of vodka and five shot glasses. Please don't tell me it's time for Truth or Dare.

"It's time for Truth or Dare, cunts." Allegra says. Damn it.

Allegra doesn't play Truth or Dare the way other girls play Truth or Dare. If you refuse to answer a question or complete a dare, you're forced to take the amount of shots equivalent to the amount of people playing. When we played a month ago, I had to take five shots for refusing to streak down fraternity row. Allegra has never taken a shot during this game. She is _that_ shameless.

"I'll go first," she says. Please don't pick me. Please don't pick me.

"Casey, truth or dare?" Either way I'm screwed.

"Truth."

"What is the freakiest thing Alex likes to do in bed?"

"What I'm about to say stays between us. My girlfriend is a cum guzzler."

"Like, guy cum?" Sasha asks.

"No, like girl cum. Mine." My cheeks start to get red. I can't believe I'm telling them this. "Okay, you know the cum from female ejaculation? Well, Alex likes that in her mouth every time we have sex. She gets off on that. She actually _craves_ it."

"Wait a minute," Allegra says. "You're telling me that you've female ejaculated and not only that but your girlfriend likes when you do that in her mouth?" I nod.

The four of them pour themselves a shot. "To Casey," Allegra says. "The luckiest bitch in the world."

"I don't get it. Isn't that normal?" I ask them.

"Honey, female ejaculation is something that most women never achieve." Jennifer informs me. "And you're saying that this happens to you every time you and Alex have sex?"

"Yeah," I say shyly.

Jennifer downs another shot of vodka. "Sweetie, if you _ever_ break up with Alex, _please_ send her my way."

"I had class with her last quarter and she did not seem like she had any type of sexuality whatsoever. Fuck, I didn't know the Ice Queen had it in her," Sasha laughs.

"Hey! Don't call my girlfriend that!"

"Oh trust me, I won't anymore," Sasha says. "Mouth seems more appropriate. Or Tongue."

Monique and Jennifer find this highly amusing, but I'm just confused. Allegra starts to tickle me. "This is why I love Casey," Allegra says. "She's so cute and innocent. There's so much left for her to learn."

During the two hours we've been playing Truth or Dare, I have witnessed things I never imagined I would. Sasha ran naked down frat row, Jennifer posted naked pictures of herself online, Monique gave me a lap dance, and the truly shameless Allegra showed us some videos of her sexual conquests. Much to their disappointment, I have only been picking Truth.

Jennifer chooses me, "Casey, Truth or Dare?"

Oh, what the hell. You only live once. "Dare."

"Okay, this is fucked up. I'm going to test your love for your girlfriend right now."

The other girls snicker. "Okay, okay," Jennifer says. "This is going to be good."

"Get on with it," I tell her, trying to be brave.

"I dare you, sweet Casey, to show us the naked pictures you have of Alex."

"No"

"You have to," Allegra says.

"What is your obsession with my girlfriend?"

"There's no obsession," Allegra says. "To be honest, I really don't think she's that cute."

"Wait, two weeks ago, you said she was hot."

"I mean, she can be, but that's all there is to her," Allegra tells me.

"What?"

"Your girlfriend is a total bitch, Casey," Jennifer says.

"You don't even know her."

"Well if she's hanging out with Kelly and Alejandra, she has to be pretty damn shallow," Jennifer tells me.

"Ladies, let's not get off topic here," Sasha intervenes. "There is still a matter of Casey's dare."

"Are you showing us the pictures?" Monique asks.

"No, no. Hell no!" I tell them.

Monique fills up five shot glasses. "Drink up, freshman."

1-2-3-4-5. I down all five shots in less than two minutes. I had forgotten how fast vodka shots hit me. Suddenly, I feel invincible.

"Okay, fuck my turn. You bitches are going to tell me about Lex's friends," I say, not sure if my words are slurred.

"I know I can be an arrogant bitch sometimes," Allegra starts, "but have you _met_ Kelly and Alejandra?"

"The only friend of hers that I know is Bridget."

"Aww, little McNamara," Sasha squees. "I like her."

"Bridget is cool people and she is with your brother who is also my best friend," Allegra says. "That's why I'm leaving her out of this. But, yeah, Kelly Whittington and Alejandra Cortes are total assholes and there is a reason Alex hasn't introduced you to them."

"Which is…"

"Well, for one, Alejandra's family makes Alex's family look like peasants and Kelly pretty much goes along with anything Alejandra says. Those two will eat you alive, Casey. Plus, Alex is totally ashamed of you."

"No, she isn't."

"Casey, we're your friends," Allegra says. "We wouldn't say anything to hurt you if it wasn't true. You're not rich like them. You don't dress like them. You definitely don't act like them. That is why Alex hasn't introduced you to her other friends."

I have no idea how to respond to that. The five shots I took earlier are causing my head to spin. Did Allegra really say that or am I just dreaming it? Alex isn't ashamed of me. I know she isn't. But, wait, why hasn't she introduced me to her friends? I am way too drunk to process any of this right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Lisa: I totally agree. Casey is the hottest ginger ever!

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

Casey was looking radiant today even though she was in jeans and a hoodie. All throughout my last class I couldn't focus on anything other than the thought of cuddling up to Casey as soon as we got back to my dorm. To my disappointment, our friends had other plans for us. I believe an intervention is what they called it. I usually love shopping and mani-pedis with my friends, but not when that cuts in to time I could be spending with my girlfriend. Minutes later, I was in Bridget's Range Rover and on my way to Beverly Hills.

"I know you aren't too thrilled about being here," Bridget tells me. "But look on the bright side. We're getting mani-pedis and while we're shopping, you can pick out something to wear for Valentine's Day. You're going to look super cute for Casey tomorrow!"

"Casey already thinks I look cute," I tell her.

"Then she must have some horrible vision," Alejandra tells me from the back seat.

"It's going to take more than a shopping trip to improve Alex's look," Kelly says.

"What do you mean?" I ask her, trying not to sound too offended.

"They're called breast implants, Alex," Alejandra says sarcastically. "They're not expensive."

"You'd know, Alejandra," Bridget snaps. "How old were you when you got yours?"

"Funny," Alejandra responds.

Alejandra and I weren't always frenemies. The two of us met during Freshmen Orientation in July and we hit it off right away. We were wearing the same dress but in different colors, which was the ultimate ice breaker.

"I'm Alejandra Cortes," she told me as she extended her hand.

"Alexandra Cabot."

"No way! We're name twins! Your name is the English form of mine and both of our last names start with a C. What's your middle name?"

"Vivian."

"Shut up! Mine is Victoria."

"We're both AVC! And we both have an amazing sense of style!"

"And great hair," Alejandra adds.

Our bond may have been built on something as shallow as sharing initials, but when you're in an awkward situation like Freshmen Orientation, you'll cherish whatever bonds you can make. We were inseparable for the rest of our 3-day orientation. The night before we were scheduled to leave, we snuck out of our rooms at 2 am and walked to a secluded area on campus. We both had the strongest desire to get away from everyone but neither of us knew why. For two hours we talked about movies we liked, our favorite places to shop, our lives back home, and anything else we could think of. When the conversation died down, she leaned in and kissed me. Just like that. My first kiss. I felt as if everything was starting to make sense. Alex, you're not asexual. You're not an Ice Queen. You just like girls.

A few hours later, it was time for us to return to our hometowns. We promised to call each other everyday and it was a promise that both of us kept. That single kiss was enough to inspire hours of phone sex in which I touched myself for the very first time. I felt so liberated because of this girl.

I wanted the next two months to go by as quickly as possible so I could see Alejandra again. I felt as if I was ready to lose my virginity to her, but when move-in day came, Alejandra was already sweet-talking Kelly Whittington. I needed to clear my head so I figured I might as well explore the campus. That is when I walked into the same elevator as the girl of my dreams. After that I didn't care that Alejandra had stood me up or that she was probably having sex with Kelly at that very moment. All I wanted was Casey.

As Alejandra and Kelly's "situation" became more complicated and Casey and I became closer, Alejandra started to resent me. Kelly and Alejandra aren't a couple but they aren't allowed to date anybody else, according to Alejandra. I couldn't do that. I love my Casey and I also love being her girlfriend. It kills Alejandra to see me so happy when she's so unfulfilled, which makes these Girls Night Out functions all the more awkward.

Bridget brings me back to reality. "What are you and Casey doing for Valentine's Day? Do you want to triple with me, Caleb, Alejandra, and Kelly?"

Valentine's Day with Alejandra? No way! "As lovely as that sounds, Bridget, I really just want to be alone with Casey tomorrow. I want to spend the whole day and night making love to her, talking to her, holding her, kissing her."

"Okay, gross," Alejandra says. "How can you have sex with her? She's not even cute."

"She's beautiful," I tell her, "and she gets even more beautiful with each passing day."

"You two are so getting married someday," Bridget tells me. "You're going to be Alex Novak and have like five of Casey's babies." I smile at Bridget's enthusiasm. If only I were already Alex Novak.

"You'd take a last name like Novak?" Alejandra asks me with a disgusted look on her face.

"Leave it to Alex to marry beneath her," Kelly adds.

"Wait, wait, wait. Back it up, bitches." Bridget says to both of them. "If Caleb and I get married, I'm going to be a Novak too, so what you're saying is offensive to both me and Alex."

"We're not talking about Caleb. We're talking about Casey. Caleb is a smart guy and he's going to medical school next year. Casey is just trashy," Alejandra tells Bridget.

"And socially awkward," Kelly says with a smirk.

"And she's a total fat ass," Alejandra adds.

Okay, now I'm fuming. "She has way more friends than you do, Alejandra, and as for her being fat, Casey is a size 0."

"0 is the new 6," Alejandra informs me. "The four of us are 00, she just wouldn't fit in with this group."

Bridget intervenes, "Well, judging by the noises I hear every night coming from the next bed, Alex _really_ loves Casey's body." Moments like these make me so glad Bridget is my best friend.

"Dearest Alejandra," I tell her, "you're just jealous that I'm with a real woman and you're with Kelly."

"Or could it be dearest Alexandra," Alejandra asks me, "that you're still bitter because I was having sex with Kelly on move-in day while you had no choice but to go on a date with some working-class bimbo who is probably using you for your money?"

I know this is so unlike me, but…"Don't you fucking talk about my girlfriend like that!" Never in my life have I wanted to hit somebody so bad.

Alejandra looks too pleased with herself. I know something horrible is about to come out of her mouth. "Tell me, Alex, how does it feel to know that Casey may have a lot of your firsts, but she'll never have your first kiss?"

"Also," Kelly adds, "how does it feel to know that while you were crying over your break-up, she was fucking some other girl. Don't think we don't know about Marissa."

Bridget immediately pulls over. "That's it. We're going home. Girls night is over." Finally. It was over before it really began. We hadn't even gotten to Rodeo Drive yet.

We drive back to campus in silence. It isn't always this bad. When Alejandra and I are alone, we act like best friends. We go shopping together, do each other's hair and make-up, and talk for hours, but as soon as Casey is mentioned, it's like a switch is flipped and all Hell breaks loose. I'm starting to dread my own birthday party. Introducing your girlfriend to your friends is hard enough without your friends having so many pre-conceived notions and just plain resentment towards her. I'm starting to wish my friends were like Casey's friends. Yeah, they're loud and they like to party but they accept Casey for who she is and they welcome me with open arms. I need to stay positive. Maybe when Kelly and Alejandra meet Casey, they'll see how great she really is and welcome her into our little social circle. Who am I kidding? My party is going to be a disaster.

As we're about to part ways in front of the residence halls, Alejandra gives me a kiss on the cheek and Kelly says "goodbye, love. See you on Saturday." Bridget gives me a surprised look. I know she's thinking the same thing I am. How fake can these girls possibly be?

Although I miss Casey terribly, I'm glad Bridget and I are able to have a best friends night. There is something I desperately need her help with.

"Bridget, I have a problem."

"What is it, doll?"

"It has to do with Casey," I tell her nervously.

"What do you mean? I thought everything was perfect between you two."

"It is and that's the problem. Everything is so perfect. I don't want to mess it up. Tomorrow will be the first Valentine's Day I've ever had a girlfriend and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

"There's nothing you're _supposed_ to do, Alex. Just do whatever you want to do. It's not like you're with some random girl. You're with Casey and she loves you so much. I'm sure she'd be satisfied if you just tied a bow around you and gave yourself as a gift."

Bridget's statement puts me at ease. "I think Casey would like that a little too much, especially because I'd let her untie that bow."

"You're so dirty, Alex!" Bridget teases. "Is that all you think about?"

"Oh and like you don't think about the same thing with Casey's brother?"

Bridget blushes. "Only all the time."

"Bridge, I love that we're best friends and dating siblings."

"I know, right? That means we're going to be related someday and have the same last name."

"And our kids will be cousins! We could even be pregnant together, Bridget!"

"And have a double baby shower," she adds and we both start squeeing like the 18 year old girls that we are.

Our squees are interrupted by the Temptations' song "My Girl" playing on my phone. Casey is calling me!

"Hi, baby!" I say to her a little too enthusiastically.

"Hey, gorgeous! I miss you so much. How's Rodeo Drive?"

"Hmm…I'll tell you later. What are you doing right now?"

"Thinking about how tight you are," she answers with a giggle.

"What? Casey, have you been drinking?"

"No, of course not." She pauses for a few seconds. "Okay, I had five shots of vodka earlier and then I had five more, but other than that I'm fine. Peachy keen, jelly bean. Hey babe, that rhymes! I'm so poetic!" My girlfriend is drunk out of her mind.

"I miss you, Case."

"I miss you too. Do you want to have sex right now? I can be there in 15 minutes."

"Babe, no. You're not going anywhere. You're way too drunk."

"Oh, okay. Tomorrow then?" She asks me as if it's the greatest idea she has ever had.

"Sure," I say hesitantly.

"You're an awesome girlfriend, Alex. I'm going to marry you someday and then I'm going to get your name tattooed on me, but like in big ass letters. And I think you're so hot. Like I want to build a shrine to your hotness and kneel before it everyday." I can't help but laugh at how gone Casey is. "Lex, I gotta go. Someone just started spinning the room. I think it was Allegra. She's into weird shit like that." Before I can say goodbye, Casey hangs up. I can't imagine what they are going to do next. My girlfriend is drunk and in the mood right now. Please, Allegra, don't take advantage of her.

"Should I be worried that my girlfriend is drunk and horny and at Allegra Davies's apartment right now?"

Bridget laughs. "Why would you be worried? There's no need to be."

"You said that Allegra is after my Casey and that her party is the same day as mine."

"Oh, that. Yeah, I lied."

"You lied?"

"Allegra is definitely not after Casey. That's gross, Alex! She thinks of Casey as her little sister."

"But she flirted with her that night."

"Alex, Allegra flirts with everyone. She even flirted with _you_, remember? That's just how she communicates. As for the party, she isn't even having one this month."

"Then why did you…"

"I had to. Otherwise, you'd bitch out. If there were no potential threat, especially one like Allegra, you would have taken your time with Casey and dragged on the drama. It would have taken you months to ask her to be your girlfriend again. I know you, Alex, and I know you can't do the whole friends with benefits thing. You would have been miserable. So, I actually did you a favor by lying."

She's actually right. "In some twisted way, I think you did. Thanks, Bridget."

"No prob. I'm just glad to see you happy again. And Casey, too. She really loves you, Alex. She has a certain glow every time she talks about you or someone mentions you."

"Really?" I start blushing.

"Yes, really."

"I'm worried about Saturday. What if Kelly and Alejandra tell her something?"

"Oh, please. We're talking about Casey Novak. I don't know if you've noticed but your girlfriend is kind of a badass."

I try to sound shocked. "Casey? No?"

"That girl can definitely hold her own. They are _not_ going to intimidate her. Plus, it's a pool party. Compare Alejandra in a bikini to Casey in a bikini, which one is going to be intimidated?"

"Bridget, this is the first night in two weeks I've gone without sex. Please don't make me think about Casey in a bikini, especially that red one with the top that barely covers her breasts. She looks so hot in that one."

"Perv!" Bridget teases. "I'm going to have to keep an eye on you two at your party."

"Only a lot," I tell her.

Bridget tosses her pillow at me. "Just don't do it in front of everyone, jerk!"

"I'm not making any promises," I say as I toss the pillow back at her.

Bridget and I spent the next few hours planning what we're going to do tomorrow. A year ago, I was alone on Valentine's Day while all my friends had dates. This year, I will be spending it with the love of my life and I have something very special planned for her.


	8. Chapter 8

JeffHardy724: Alejandra DOES need to get a foot up the ass. haha. If only Alex were the fighting type.

dove in love: How cute! But I still don't think love is better. Aww you're fresh meat. haha. I hope you enjoy college life. I actually graduated a year ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

I love these moments in bed with Alex when neither of us are quite awake yet. Like every morning, I cuddle up to my girlfriend and place delicate kisses on her shoulder. Her skin is so soft and she smells so sweet. I can't believe this girl is mine. I gently caress her thighs and start to work my way up.

"Casey, what the hell are you doing?" I am rudely awaken by her scream.

"Allegra?" Oh shit. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were Alex."

"Well, obviously," she starts laughing. "It's okay freshman, really."

"Where am I?"

"You're in my apartment, Case. You've been here many times before."

"Oh…what happened last night?"

"It's probably best that I don't tell you. After we played Truth or Dare, you got pretty crazy." Now it's time to worry.

"Crazy like how? Crazy like streaking?"

"Sweetie, you wish."

I'm starting to get annoyed. "Just tell me, Allegra."

"Okay, take the covers off of you and look just above the waistband of your undies." When I see what Allegra is referring to, I scream louder than I ever have before.

"Holy fuck! Allegra, please tell me this is Sharpie!" No matter how much I rub it, Alex's name won't come off of me.

"Casey, don't do that! You'll make yourself bleed."

"My life is over. I can't have a tattoo! I don't think you understand. My mom will kill me! Plus, the tattoo is of Alex's name. That's just asking for a slow, painful death. Allegra, I'm going home for spring break, which means I only have one month to live."

"Casey, it's not like it's on your arm or something. You can hide it."

"How did this happen?"

"I honestly don't know. I just remember we were on Hollywood Boulevard."

"Hollywood Boulevard? How the hell did we get there?"

"None of us remember. We were all pretty trashed. I didn't even know you had gotten that tattoo until we got back here."

I stare at the tattoo some more. It's not so bad, I guess. At least the font is pretty. Plus, it's only three inches in length. Maybe no one will notice.

"Look on the bright side," Allegra tells me. "It's Valentine's Day and you got your girlfriend's name tattooed on you. How romantic is that?"

She has a point. "I guess it shows how committed I am to her. After all, this thing is going to be on me for the rest of my life."

"That's the spirit, Case." Allegra playfully punches me in the arm.

"Oh, God. I am _so_ dead next time I go home." An idea suddenly comes to me. It may not be a rational idea, but it's still an idea. "Allegra, grab a knife."

"Why?"

"You're going to slice this tattoo off of me."

"Casey?"

"I'm serious. This is Los Angeles, not my small Colorado town. These things happen. We can say I got mugged. It's believable, right?"

"You think it's believable that your mugger happened to slice you in a small rectangular shape?" Allegra says sarcastically.

"Okay, you've got a point. Maybe I can get laser tattoo removal. How much is that?"

"Three thousand dollars."

"Three thousand dollars? Three _thousand _dollars? Hell, I'd rather you do the slicing. At least that's free and I can get really drunk beforehand so it doesn't hurt as much."

To my disadvantage, my brother walks in amid my hysterics. "Yo, Ginger Kid, I'm going to see Bridget right now. You want me to walk you to the dorms?" I nod.

"You look like shit, Case," he tells me. "Wild night?"

"You don't know the half of it," Allegra adds. "We got her drunk and she got a tattoo and now she's freaking out about it."

"That's not so bad," Caleb reassures me. "What kind of tattoo? Butterflies? Tinkerbell or whatever chicks usually get? Mom might think it's cute."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure she'll think _this_ is cute." I show him the tattoo of Alex's name and he starts laughing hysterically.

"Oh, shit. When should I start making the funeral arrangements?" he asks me. Moments like these really make me wonder why God created older brothers.

After contemplating suicide and slicing, I decide to just deal with the tattoo and think of it as an extremely unique gift for Alex. That is, if Alex even likes tattoos. Oh, please, let her like it. When I get back to my room, I start working on her actual gift. A tattoo and newly re-reddened hair just aren't going to cut it for our first Valentine's Day as a couple.

As I'm working on her gift, I am distracted by the perfect song or at least that's what Alex and I called it during our first kiss. The gift can wait. Alex deserves to know how I really feel about her. I sit down to write the first love letter I have ever written to Alex. It's not as long or articulate as I hoped it would be, but I am finally able to get all of my feelings on paper. I fold the paper into a heart shape and nervously walk downstairs to her room. Should I be there when she reads this? No. Too embarrassing. I slide it under her door and walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

dove in love: haha they're fun when you aren't the only high school girl. And everything is better when you're 21. P.S. Alex would be a fool not to like her redheaded tattooed Casey. haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

I'm surprised to see a paper heart slide under my door. I haven't seen one of these since high school when my friends and I would write letters and give them to each other between classes. They were always scented and written on pink paper. This one is definitely scented. Honeysuckle. Casey's perfume. A letter from Casey? This is way too good to be true.

_February 14, 2007_

_Dear Alex,_

_Happy Valentine's Day, babe! I was inspired to write you a letter while listening to one of our songs, the Flamingos' "I Only Have Eyes For You." I hope it's as significant for you as it is for me. I remember we were sitting on your bed when this song came on. Even though we had only known each other for 24 hours, I was already feeling a strong connection with you. I could tell you were nervous and I know you could sense how nervous I was too. You commented on how the song was from the '50s and that so many people have probably dedicated it to the only girl that they had eyes for. We both hoped that these couples were happy and still together and that is when you got the courage to put your head on my shoulder. Your Miss Dior Cherie perfume was driving me wild. I felt as if I had to have more of you, but I didn't want to ruin my chances with you by pushing your limits. You whispered in my ear, "I only have eyes for you. You're so beautiful, Casey." I swear I felt my whole body start to tingle. I had always wanted someone to say that to me, I just didn't expect the first girl to say it to be someone as beautiful as you are. And then you kissed me, Alex, and I felt so complete. All it took was that one kiss to know that my life would never be the same._

_I know we've only been together for four months, but I already know I want to marry you someday, Alex. I truly love you more than life itself. I would do anything for you. I'm sorry about what happened to us over winter break, but I guess it all happened for a reason. It brought us closer together as a couple and I feel as if I love you more than ever now. I'm going to tell my mom about us when I go home for spring break. I know I'll be in trouble for the rest of my life for lying to her about our relationship, but I don't care. I just know that nobody is going to break us up again. _

_I never believed in soul mates until I met you, Alex. We've gotten so close and in such short time, it's impossible not to think that we were truly meant to be together. Regardless of what happens in our lives, I will be there for you as your girlfriend and later as your wife. Sometimes I think about what our wedding day will be like. You're going to look so beautiful in a white dress, even though neither of us should be allowed to wear white because we are far from pure. I can't wait to give you my name. Alexandra Vivian Cabot-Novak. I'll never get used to how beautiful that sounds. I know it's a bit too soon, but sometimes when I look at you, I can see our future children. I can see our future little girl and her bouncy blonde curls and bright blue eyes. I hope she looks just like you. You're going to be so beautiful when you're pregnant with her. I know you're going to have that glow. I promise to be the best parent I can to our children and I promise to take really good care of you while you're pregnant with our little Cabot-Novak babies. I can't wait, Alex. I'm so excited for everything that's ahead of us and I'm even more excited that I'm going to spend a lifetime by your side._

_Your devoted girlfriend,_

_Casey_

I wipe the tears from my eyes and re-read the letter to make sure what I had read was really there. My girlfriend feels exactly the way I feel.

"Lex, why are you crying?" Bridget asks.

"No reason," I'm trying my hardest not to get too emotional in front of Bridget and Caleb.

"Did my sister fuck up again?" Caleb asks as he grabs the letter from my hand. He has officially stopped hating me, but now he treats me the same way he treats Casey, which is more annoying than hatred.

"That letter is private!" I say as I unsuccessfully try to snatch it out of his hands.

"Alexandra Vivian Cabot-Novak?"

"My future name," I tell him proudly.

"Right. My sister is just pussy-whipped. You have sex with her everyday, so of course she's going to tell you what you want to hear."

Bridget raises one eyebrow at Caleb. "Is that how you feel about me?"

"Of course not," he answers.

"Of course not, what?"

"Of course not, my Queen."

"That's better," Bridget says with a smirk.

I start laughing. Bridget really has to teach me that trick. "And you say my Caseybear is whipped?" I ask Caleb.

"Caseybear?" He laughs. "I am _never_ going to let her live that down."

"You're such a dick," I tell him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's just that you're going to be my sister someday so I'm kind of obligated to mistreat you the way I mistreat Casey. Speaking of Casey, where is that Ginger Kid?"

"She should be here in ten minutes. I'm so nervous right now. My hands are shaking."

"Why? It's just my sister."

"Your sister happens to be my world and I'm giving her a ring today."

"Oh. Well, right on. She has a big surprise for you too. It's epic," he says sarcastically.

As I'm about to reply to his smartass remark, I hear Casey knocking on the door. "Bridget, do I look okay?" I ask her.

"You look beautiful."

I open the door and Casey pulls me in for a passionate kiss. "I've been waiting 48 hours to do that. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Caseybear."

"Are we alone?"

"You wish," Caleb tells her.

Casey rolls her eyes at him. "Caleb, I haven't had sex with my girlfriend in 48 hours and I absolutely need to right now at this very moment."

"Damn, Casey, it's Valentine's Day. Shouldn't you at least buy her dinner before you expect her to put out?" he tells her sarcastically.

"Alex is always ready to put out," she responds.

"Casey!" I say as I bury my face in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, baby," she says as she kisses my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you more, Casey."

"Nah uh. I love _you_ more." Casey tells me.

"Oh, God." Caleb says to us. "I'm going to get out of here before I heave."

Bridget and I exchange hugs and "see you tomorrows" as they leave. Casey and I are alone, but a part of me wishes Bridget and Caleb would have stayed.

We sit on my bed in silence for what seems like an eternity. Casey and I have never sat in awkward silence before, but the hype that everyone has put on this day has left us uncertain about what is supposed to happen next.

"Sorry about saying you always put out," Casey says nervously. "You don't always put out. I mean, you do, and I'm _extremely_ grateful, but—"

"Casey, it's okay. I wasn't upset about it."

"That's cool then. I'm glad."

We sit in silence for another five minutes. Come on, Casey. Please say something. Instead, she takes out her phone and starts texting. Thirty seconds later, my phone vibrates.

"You look cute," the message reads. I smile at Casey before texting my response. "So do you."

Casey kicks her flip flops off and lays down on my bed. "Cuddle with me, Alex?" Finally, something we're good at. I cuddle up to Casey and give her a quick kiss.

"You said you wanted to make love to me," I remind her.

"I don't know," she responds.

"What do you want to do then?"

"It doesn't matter, really. I just don't want to do what everyone else is doing."

"Casey, we're so bad at this Valentine's Day thing."

"I just don't want today to be fake. I love you everyday, not just on some holiday."

"Tell me about it. Do you want to just stay in?"

"Very much," she says with the first smile she's flashed me all day.

I start running my fingers through her hair, her _red_ hair. "Who did this to you? I want to give her a hug."

"Allegra and the girls. It's one of your Valentine's Day gifts. I know you hated my blonde hair."

"It's not that I hated it. You just look so much sexier as a red head. I had to try really hard not to ravish you when you walked in here. This is the Casey I fell in love with. Plus, I love the way you look with shoulder-length hair. You look so mature and womanly and…" My rambling is interrupted when Casey starts to tickle me. She's the only one who knows my ticklish spot and she uses it as a weapon whenever she can. "Casey, stop! My tummy hurts from laughing too much!"

"I want to give you your gift now," she tells me excitedly.

"I thought you already did."

"This is a better one. Close your eyes."

I feel the coldness of a chain around my neck and I'm trying hard not to open my eyes. Casey got me jewelry! This brings our relationship to a whole new level. Getting jewelry from a girl is a huge deal and I'm going to brag about it every chance I get, especially to Alejandra.

"Open them," I open my eyes to see the most adorable necklace I have ever seen. It's an old-fashioned gold key on a thin gold chain. Take that, Alejandra. I bet Kelly never got you anything this cute.

"Casey, I love it!" I'm about to kiss her but she stops me.

"I'm not finished, babe." She takes off her t-shirt and tosses it aside. Oh, I am really liking where this gift is headed.

Casey grabs my hand and places it on a heart she has drawn on her chest. I can feel her start to tremble as she talks to me. "I meant every word I wrote to you in that letter. I love you so much, Alex." She gets closer to me and holds the key on my necklace to the heart she has drawn. "This is the key to my heart."

A tear rolls down my cheek until Casey wipes it away. I have the perfect girlfriend. I lay her down and place my head on her chest. I love listening to her heartbeat. She says it beats only for me. I start gently running my finger along her breasts.

"Babe, don't you think your bra is in the way?" I say to her in a sad voice. She doesn't speak. She just quickly removes her bra and we return to our previous position.

"Lex, I'm going to show you something. Promise you won't get mad."

"I promise."

"Take off my jeans," she tells me. This Valentine's Day just keeps getting better. I slowly undo the button and zipper on Casey's jeans. As I pull the waistband down, I notice my name on her.

"Baby, is this Sharpie?"

"Please," Casey scoffs.

"It's real? You got a tattoo?"

"That's how I roll, babe," she says, trying to be tough.

I give her tattoo a kiss. "Owwie!" she screams. "It still hurts."

"Miss Tough Girl," I tell her sarcastically.

"I tried," she says as she blushes.

"You do realize that my name is going to be on you for the rest of your life, right?"

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! It's sexy, Case."

"You think so?"

"Oh, hell yes. It's like I've branded you. I'm turned on just looking at it."

"Come stake your claim," she tells me in a seductive voice.

I give her a kiss. "As tempting as that sounds, there is something I have to give you first."

"Sex first, gift later," she pleads with me.

"Casey Novak, if you don't cooperate, you're not going to get anything."

"Fine," she pouts.

"Now, it's your turn to close your eyes."

I grab the ring box from my drawer. My whole future is depending on what I'm about to ask her. I'm only 18 years old. Am I really ready for this? Should I give her the engagement ring or the promise ring?


	10. Chapter 10

**Casey's POV**

"Casey, open your eyes and get dressed."

"Why?"

"I need air."

"There's air in here."

"I need different air."

My girlfriend has officially lost it. I hurriedly get dressed and she leads me outside. We are about fifteen minutes into our quest for air when I finally decide to question her intentions.

"Lex, where are we going?"

"Somewhere. No more questions."

With each step, we go further into seclusion. There is no one in sight and the voices and laughter of drunken college students are getting faint and almost impossible to hear. The lights from the campus buildings keep getting dimmer until we can barely see them. We are two teenage girls, alone at night in a very dark, secluded place on our college campus. I've seen so many scary movies that start out this way.

"Does this remind you of something?" I ask her.

"The time I visited you in Colorado during winter break?"

"Yeah, and we were in the woods and that guy in a hockey mask chased us with a butcher knife."

"And I tripped and he completely started to gain on us," she adds in between laughs.

"So I stopped to help you up and he grabbed me by the hair."

"And that's when the guy took off his hockey mask and we found out it was your brother."

"I honestly thought we were going to be killed right then and there."

"Me too," she says as she squeezes my hand. "I can't believe you came back to save me."

"Of course I did. No knife wielding maniac was going to get _my _girlfriend."

She gives me a quick kiss on the lips. "You're so perfect."

"I know," I tell her before giving her a more passionate kiss.

We arrive at our destination five minutes later and I can honestly say that I can't tell the difference between this air and the air we were breathing ten minutes ago, but if Alex is satisfied I guess I will have to live with it.

"Have we succeeded on our quest for air, Miss Cabot?"

"Yes, we have. Now help me set up." She hands me a blanket to spread out on the ground while she rummages through her tote bag and slips something into her pocket. She lays herself down on the blanket and motions for me to join her. The lights in the area are barely bright enough for me to see Alex, but I don't care. I just want to feel her. This is the first moment today that I've been able to relax with her. We are finished with the hype of Valentine's Day. No more awkward silence. No more gift exchanging. Wait, she did say she still had something for me.

I'm about to ask her about that, when I notice Alex's breathing has changed.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous is all. You know, finals are coming up soon. Gotta prepare."

"Alex, finals aren't for another three weeks."

"Oh," she replies.

I try my best to calm her down. "Don't think about that right now. It's Valentine's Day and we're all alone in a really romantic spot."

The tone of her voice becomes serious. "Casey, do you love me?"

"With all my heart."

"Do you see yourself still loving me in 5 years or is this just a college fling?"

"Alex, I still see myself loving you in 5 _hundred_ years." This statement manages to get a smile from her.

"Casey, I'm being serious."

"So am I. I plan on preserving us so we live that long."

"Babe!" she says as she rolls her eyes at me.

Alex isn't acting like herself right now and I'm starting to become worried. She has mentioned to me before that there are problems at home. Is that what's bothering her?

"Alex, are you okay?" She nods.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" She answers me with another nod.

Alex cuddles up to me and I hold her closer than I ever have before.

"I always feel so safe with you, Casey."

"I'm glad you do, Alex. I want to hold you for the rest of my life."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I know Alex is leading up to something, but what? Suddenly, she sits up and pulls me up with her.

"Ever since I walked into that elevator you were in, I knew I had to make you mine. After that, we became so close in such a short time that it scared me at first. I never imagined myself ever being in love with somebody, let alone somebody as beautiful and caring as you are. You complete me, Casey, and I can't imagine my future without you by my side. So what I'm trying to say is…" her voice starts to shake and she pulls out the most beautiful ring I have ever laid eyes on. "…Casey Charlene Novak, will you marry me?"

I don't care how juvenile it may be, but I start jumping up and down and screaming, "I'm going to marry Alex! I'm going to marry Alex!"

"I take it that's a 'yes'?" she asks.

I tackle her, which is an easy task since she is already sitting down. "I'm more than ready to be your wife, Alex." She smiles at me and places the ring on my finger. I can't stop staring at my ring, my _engagement_ ring, the ring that lets me know Alex is as serious about our relationship as I am.

"I'm going to be Alexandra Novak. Casey, I can't wait!"

"Me neither. When are we getting married?"

"When do you want to?"

"Tomorrow."

"Casey, that's way too soon," she says with a laugh.

I try to give her my most convincing sad face. "Okay," she says, "How about tomorrow we'll start setting a date?"

"Deal."

"Casey," she tells me as she starts to kiss my neck. "There's a reason I brought you to a secluded place."

"Which is…"

She starts to slowly undo my jeans and place her hand inside the front of my undies. "It's beautiful out here and I want to spend the rest of the night making love to my future wife."


	11. Chapter 11

**Alex's POV**

"You should be a model," I tell her.

"Please," Casey says sarcastically.

"I'm serious. You look so gorgeous in all these pictures and your body is so…perfect," I tell her as I snap one more.

"These pictures better not get out, Alex," she says as she pulls me down next to her.

"What kind of fiancé do you take me for? I'm not going to let _anybody_ look at naked pictures of you."

Casey smiles at me. "I love that word… fiancé. It's so beautiful. I can't believe this is really happening. You and I are getting _married._"

"It's surreal, isn't it?" I say as I brush a strand of her beautiful red hair behind her ear.

Casey and I have been engaged for almost 24 hours now and about 15 of those hours have been spent making love to each other. I can't get enough of her. I look at the beautiful girl…no, the beautiful _woman_ lying naked next to me and I can't believe I'm fortunate enough to be spending the rest of my life with her.

I'm about to kiss her when my phone starts ringing. I'm surprised to see that it's my mother calling. Her and I haven't spoken to each other in over a month.

"Alexandra, honey!"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a moment?"

"Actually, mother, I was in the middle of—"

"I'm sure it can wait. Listen, you are flying home first thing tomorrow. I want to spend the weekend of your birthday with you and your sister."

"Fly to Boston?" my voice becomes higher pitched. I can't help but feel a little excited.

"No, honey. You're flying to New York."

Fly to New York where she lives with my step-father that prick? No, thank you. "Actually, mother, Bridget McNamara and some of the other girls are having a birthday party for me this weekend and it would be rude to cancel. Plus, I was hoping to spend my birthday with Casey. Her and I are engaged now."

"Oh, that cute red-headed girl? I always hoped you'd marry her. This gives us more of a reason to celebrate this weekend! My daughter is getting married!"

I roll my eyes. "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow."

I hop back into bed with Casey and she holds me close to her.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just hate my mother and my step-father more than words can possibly say. I have to fly to New York tomorrow morning to spend the weekend with them."

"But, your birthday party is this weekend."

"I know. And this is how I picture the weekend…my mother is going to drink until she passes out, my prick step-father Mike is going to leave so he can see his 18 year old mistress, and Megan is going to be having sex with her girlfriend Karen. Happy birthday, Alex. Happy _fucking_ birthday."

Casey kisses my cheek. "Maybe it won't be so bad. If they leave you alone at night, you can call me. You said you've always wondered what phone sex would be like with me, well, here is our opportunity."

I giggle. "Casey, I was hoping for _real_ sex."

"We're going to have plenty of time for that, Mrs. Novak," she says before gently kissing my lips. My sweet Casey.

As she drifts off to sleep, I think of how much I've kept her in the dark about my family life. My parents got divorced when I was 5 because of my mother's infidelity and alcoholism, but I didn't mind. My twin sister Megan and I were always daddy's little girls so he fought to make sure he had sole custody of us. We had the perfect childhood. Although he had a high-pressure job, my daddy would always make time for Megan and me. We'd build forts in the living room, go to Red Sox games, tell ghost stories, and he would be sitting in the front row at all of our ballet recitals. As Megan and I became teenagers, he still showed us that same unconditional love even though he knew nothing about how to raise two teenage girls. When he'd take us shopping, he'd always complain about the length of the skirts we wanted and told us we were giving our prospective boyfriends or girlfriends the wrong idea. Yes, my daddy was that accepting of whatever our sexual preference may turn out to be and we loved him dearly for it, even though we didn't really know what sex was at 14.

When we were in our freshman year of high school, Daddy was killed in a car accident. Megan and I haven't been the same since then. Our mother forced us to move in with her and her new husband Mike who we both hate with every fiber of our being. For our first three years of high school, we lived with them in a house in Boston, which was only four miles from the house we lived in with Daddy, but Mike's job transferred him to New York the summer before our senior year and that is when all Hell broke loose. Megan and I were miserable and we hated being surrounded by all the snobby kids at our new school.

Mike and my mother rarely paid attention to us and Megan and I learned to live with that. In Boston, we had our friends and we mainly spent our time with them, but in New York we had nobody. I used that to my advantage by focusing all my attention on school. I took as many AP class as I could and I got A's in all of them. Megan, on the other hand, became promiscuous. She began to have sex with as many random girls as she could. When I asked her why, she told me she was desperate to feel something, anything, and this made her feel alive. We lived up to the dichotomy. I was the virgin, she was the whore.

After we graduated from high school, Megan left to Philadelphia with a girl named Karen. She said she couldn't handle Mike anymore. I had no idea what she meant by that until he started to focus his attentions on me. Mike likes his women young, barely legal to be exact. Whenever I'm over there, he never takes his eyes off of me and he comments on how I'm becoming a very attractive young woman. When he hugs me, he always holds the embrace for a little too long. He's never touched me in an inappropriate manner, but Megan said she caught him jerking off to a picture of me in a bikini last time she was over there. When she told me that, I started crying. I've never felt so dirty and _used_ in my life.

…and this is the man I'm going to be facing tomorrow. Casey will never know about any of this.


	12. Chapter 12

dove in love: I agree, but at least she has Casey to make things better.

darknightcat: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

"Have you ever fantasized about having a threesome with them?" Allegra asks me.

"That's disgusting! They're sisters! Twins!" I tell her.

"That's what makes it so hot, Casey! Haven't I taught you anything?"

"Allegra!"

"What? Megan Cabot is a walking wet dream! Purple and blonde hair, amethyst colored eyes, tongue ring, two lip rings, and two studs on her nose. Plus, that "Cabot" tattoo on her back, _and _she has a clit piercing. She's also a nude model for Suicide Girls. That's so hot! Casey, I think I'm in love. I've never said that before. Seriously. I have to have this girl."

"She's coming over here for Pride Fest in May. Maybe you'll get to meet her. She has a girlfriend, though, or at least some girl she's shacked up with."

"Oh, trust me. She is definitely leaving her girlfriend after I get a hold of her." I love Allegra's cockiness and the fact that she has become like a sister to me over the past few months.

"Seriously, Casey, you've never thought about it? Alex is so pristine and Megan is so wild. It'd be like the devil on one side and an angel on the other and they're both so hot."

"I know this may seem like a far-fetched idea to you, but I'm only turned on by Alex. I can't imagine myself touching another girl. And if Alex and Megan were to do it, that's incest, Allegra."

"You're a dumbass, Casey," she laughs. "Haven't you ever looked at _Playboy_?"

"Plenty of times," I tell her. "But I still don't understand the twin fetish. Besides, I thought you didn't like Alex."

"I didn't, but then she proposed to you. She is willing to make a serious commitment to my favorite baby dyke and that makes her pretty cool, I guess."

These are the moments I am grateful for Allegra. She gave up her typical Saturday night of drinking and getting laid to spend time with me in my room. There's no way I was going to spend this night alone. It's Alex's birthday and she is nearly 3,000 miles away from me right now. She asked me to go with her. In fact, she nearly begged me to go with her, which is very unlike Alex. I told her I'd be happy to go and then her mother threw a fit and yelled at Alex about how she's an ungrateful little bitch and she never wants to spend any time with her family. Then, Mike got on the phone and started to sweet talk Alex, which added to my worries. Does he have a thing for her? No, of course not. Alex is his step-daughter for goodness sake. Then why did Megan run off with that girl? And why does Alex never want to go home? I've texted her ten times today and she hasn't responded to any of them. Maybe she's just having too much fun. Yeah, that's it.

Allegra gives me a concerned look. "You okay, Case? You have a really worried look on your face."

"I'm fine. I just miss Alex, is all."

"Aww, you miss your wifey? Even though I don't believe in marriage, I think that's adorable," she teases.

Allegra starts to pour the vodka she brought with her into two shot glasses. She insists that we make a toast to me being tied down to the same woman for the rest of my life, or at least that's how she put it.

We're about to drink up when my phone rings. It's a very incoherent Alex on the line.

"Honey, are you okay?" I ask her.

"I'm at LAX. Can you pick me up?"

"Alex, you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow. Is everything okay?"

"I hate him, Casey. I hate him," she says between sobs.

"What happened?"

"He did…things….to me."

I try to stay strong for her. "Babe, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm going to leave right now. Just stay where you are."

"Okay. I love you, Caseybear," her voice becomes softer, almost childlike.

"I love you too, Alex."

As soon as I hang up with Alex, I throw myself onto my bed. "Motherfucker! I'll fucking kill him, I swear!"

Allegra sits down next to me. "Case, what's wrong?"

"Alex is at the airport. I have to pick her up. Gotta leave now." I tell her in between my sobs.

"Casey, you're not driving. We'll take my car."

Thanks to the Saturday night traffic in LA, it takes us an hour to get to the airport, an hour in which Alex is all by herself. I send her messages but she doesn't respond to them.

As Allegra drives, I can't help but think of something my dad told me a year ago about rape and how it used to be handled. When he was a kid in the '70s in our small town, a father raped his teenage daughter. When the other men in the neighborhood found out, they beat the hell out of this guy and nearly killed him. The cops looked the other way when this happened because they knew the men in the neighborhood were doing what needed to be done when they beat this guy. Maybe I should do what needs to be done. I'm excellent with a bat. There's no way Mike would survive. I decide to tell Allegra my plan.

"Casey! What the fuck?"

"I need to, Allegra. I have to protect Alex. She's my fiancé! That asshole violated her. He deserves to die."

"You're talking crazy right now, Case."

"No, I'm not!"

"Oh, you aren't? And if you get caught? I'm sure you'd be helping Alex out so much by being in prison."

"Fine."

"Case, just be there for her. Listen to her. Hold her. Let her know you love her. That's what she needs. She doesn't need you full of rage right now."

I guess she's right. Stay calm, Casey. Alex needs you.

We finally meet Alex at the airport. Allegra decides to stay in the car so I can be alone with my fiancé. When I see Alex, she clings to me tighter than she ever has before.

"Casey, you're here," she says as she starts to cry.

"Of course I'm here. I'm your cuddly, dependable, Caseybear, remember?" This statement manages to get a slight smile out of her.

"Can you just hold me for the rest of my life?" she asks in a weak voice.

"That's what I plan on doing."

We drive back to campus in complete silence. Neither of us want to force anything out of Alex, even if it is only small talk. She hasn't let go of my hand since we left the airport. I can tell she is trying to be strong for the both of us. I shouldn't have let her go. I should have protected her.

When we get back to my room, Alex lays herself on my bed.

"Babe, you should put some pajamas on," I tell her.

"Grab them from my suitcase, please?"

I get her pink silk nightie from her suitcase and walk over to the bed.

"No! Not that one! It's dirty!" She points to a few stains along the hem. Is that blood? I decide not to ask her.

I grab her pink tank and pink and white flannel PJ pants. Really, Alex? There are other colors than pink, but I guess this part of her charm. I start to take her top off until she bats my hand away.

"I'm not a baby! I can do it myself!" She grabs the pajamas from me and changes in the bathroom for the first time in our relationship.

When she's ready for bed, she decides to cuddle with me again.

"Casey, if I tell you what happened, do you promise not to tell anybody?"

"I promise," I tell her even though I know this is a promise I shouldn't keep.

"Megan never showed up and mother went on one of her drunken rages. She left me alone with Mike. She left me with him, Casey. She's supposed to love me." I start to wipe her tears away. "This was about midnight, I think. I remember I had just received your happy birthday text and I was about to text you back when Mike came into the room. I was wearing the pink nightie that you pulled out earlier. I know it's revealing, but I wanted to take pictures of me in it so I could send them to you. But he ruined everything, Casey. He ruined it."

"Honey…" I say to her as I give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"He told me how hot I looked and that he's always fantasized about me, but he was waiting for me to become a woman. That's when he started to touch me down there. He told me that I must have been wanting it because I was already wet. I told him I was wet because I had been thinking about you. That must have been the wrong thing to say because he just became even more turned on. He started kissing me and I felt like his tongue was invading my mouth. It was disgusting and so forced. He told me if I cooperated, he would make this enjoyable for me. That's when he undressed me and laid me down."

"Did he...?" I couldn't even finish the question. Alex just nodded and started to cry even more.

"He spread my legs and started to go down on me. I kept trying to think about you and I came! I actually came. Casey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I held her hand to reassure her that I knew it wasn't her fault. "After I came, he took his clothes off and got on top of me. Casey, he stuck his penis inside of me. No matter how much I cried, he wouldn't stop thrusting. It hurt so bad. I felt like he was tearing me inside. That asshole even had the audacity to cum inside me. When it was all over, he just left me and went into his bedroom. He tore me, Casey. There was blood on my inner thighs and on the sheets. I wiped some of it off with the nightie and just laid there afterward. I was too embarrassed to text you. He had this mind control over me, Case. He kept telling me he wasn't going to hurt me and that he just wanted to make a _real_ woman out of me. He told me what we have isn't real."

"Did you tell your mom?"

"Yeah, she blamed me, Casey. She told me I was asking for it and then she told me to go back to LA and she never wants to see me again. She said she always knew I was a little slut."

There is nothing I could possibly say that would ease the pain of what Alex experienced, but I'm her fiancé and she's depending on me. I have to stay strong for her. The problem is, I don't even know how to stay strong for myself right now. I hold her as tight as she allows me to that night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alex's POV**

Ever since Mike did what he did to me two weeks ago, I've been trying my hardest to get my life back to normal. Casey broke her promise and told Bridget's parents who had a few choice words for my mother or Alison as I call her now. I'd like to say that I've forgotten what happened to me, but I don't think I'll ever truly forget. It still effects every aspect of my life, especially my relationship with Casey. Her and I haven't been intimate since before I was raped. It's not that we haven't tried, however. We actually try every night. A week ago, she was inside me and I started to cry and literally push her away. Her feelings were hurt, but I knew she understood why I did it. There are also times when I won't even let her look at my body. Before Mike violated me, Casey was the only one who had been inside me. A part of me feels like I failed her by allowing him inside. I should have fought back harder than I did.

Even though I haven't given her any type of sexual gratification, Casey has been extremely supportive of me. She's been more affectionate and more attentive, if that's even possible. She tells me that I'm not going through this alone and that it's okay for me to cry because she's going to be there to wipe my tears away. I told her I want to marry her this summer and get our own place and she agreed. I will be Alex Novak this August and have an apartment with my wife in West Hollywood. Casey and I will be with each other every night for the rest of our lives. She's going to protect me from him. She promised. I can't do it alone.

A tap on the shoulder interrupts my train of though. "Alex, get your ass out of bed! It's 1 in the afternoon."

"Megan, go to Hell," I tell her.

"I'm in West Los Angeles, surrounded by the snobs of Beverly Hills and Bel-Air. Trust me, Alex. This _is_ Hell." She starts sifting through my closet for something for me to wear. "Son of a bitch, Alex. It's like Nordstrom exploded in here. Don't you have any clothes that aren't so preppy?"

"You should try wearing some of them. Maybe little children would stop crying when they saw you." I reply.

She jumps on the bed next to me. "God, I missed you, you prude."

"And I missed you too, you harlot."

She plants a kiss on my cheek. "I'm still the hot one," she tells me.

"You wish. Let's ask Casey. Casey, honey, love of my life, which one of us is hotter?"

"I plead the fifth," Casey quickly answers.

"Burn!" Megan says to me with her finger in my face.

"Casey?" I tell her.

"What? I love you, babe, but Megan looks like she can hurt me," Casey answers.

I get out of bed and walk over to where Casey is sitting. "I love you, Caseybear."

"I love you too, Mrs. Novak," she tells me as she gently kisses me. "Now get in the shower and let's get ready to go. We're supposed to be at Bridget's parents' house in two hours."

"Why do I have to go anywhere today?"

"Alexandra, over the past two weeks the only times you have left this room are to go to class. That's not good for you, sweetie. It's time to get out there again. Besides, Bridget's parents live in Beverly Hills. That's only a few minutes away from here."

"Fine," I grab a pair of jeans and a tank that Casey picked out for me.

"If you want, I can get in the shower with you," Casey says to me in a flirtatious tone.

"Casey, can't you just leave me the hell alone for five minutes? I don't need you around me all the time." I see the look of complete rejection on her face and can't help but feel guilty for treating her this way. I know what happened to me is taking a toll on her as well. She really doesn't know what to expect anymore. She doesn't know when I'm going to let her kiss me or when she's going to get pushed away. She doesn't know if I'm going to say 'I love you' or if I'm going to yell at her about something. I really don't want to be chasing her away like this. "Casey, honey, I'm sorry. I'm just not ready for that yet."

"It's okay, Alex. Really. I'm just going to go now. You two just go on without me. I'll see you tonight." She leaves the room without even giving me a second glance.

"Way to go, Alex," Megan tells me. "You just chased off the one person, other than me, who loves you more than life itself."

"Well, she shouldn't be forcing me to have sex with her."

"Oh my goodness, Alex. Is that what you think she was doing? Yesterday, when you were in the shower, we found you trying to cut yourself with your shaver. The reason she wanted to go in the shower with you today is to make sure you'd never do anything like that again. She wants to protect you, Alex."

"From what?"

"From yourself," Megan answers as she starts to cry. "Alex, I know what it feels like. He did it to me, too."

"You bitch!" I shout at her. "Why didn't you protect me? I'm your twin! We've known each other since before we were even born."

"Why didn't you protect _me_, Alex?"

"I didn't even know. You just left so suddenly and you didn't even tell me why other than you couldn't handle Mike anymore."

"I had to get out of there. It wasn't just once, Alex. It happened so many times that I lost count. Do you remember the time I went away for the weekend before graduation? I really didn't go to my friend's cabin. Mike got me pregnant and I decided to have an abortion."

"Megan," I hold her closer than I ever have before. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"I'm never going to leave you again, Alex. I promise. In a way, it all works out that Karen broke up with me. I'm getting my apartment in West Hollywood in a few days. It's a two bedroom. I was hoping you'd live with me during breaks. My sister-in-law is welcome to stay there too."

I smile for the first time today. "I love you, Twin 1."

"I love you, Twin 2. As the oldest—"

"By two minutes," I interrupt.

"Still. As the oldest, I command you to get ready so we can enjoy the day."

"Yes, captain."

I get ready as quickly as I can. There are some things that have to be done before I can go to Bridget's. One of them is to get my fiancé back. I just hope I haven't pushed her away for good.


	14. Chapter 14

dove in love: Aww, thank you so much for the compliment! I'm glad you're liking Alex and Megan. I always have fun writing Megan.

JeffHardy724: I'm so glad you like the twins' interaction. And it's way beyond me how anyone can turn down a shower with the love of their life, especially when the love of their life is Casey. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

I know she has been through Hell, but I'm not sure how much longer I can handle being treated this way. I miss the way Alex used to be. She was always so loving and playful. She'd wake me up with kisses and we'd make love to each other every night. Now I'm fortunate if I can even touch her hand. I feel horrible for admitting this to myself, but I've started looking at other girls and I've noticed them looking at me too. I don't want to be with any of them, but it's just nice to know that I have options in case the worst happens. I have a feeling that Alex is going to break up with me. It's only a matter of time.

I know what happened to her isn't her fault, but it isn't my fault either. I don't deserve this. Neither does she.

I start thinking about Fall Quarter and how insignificant it all seems now that Alex and I have faced so much as a couple. Our biggest problem was once waiting for me to turn 18. We had already started rounding the bases early in our "relationship" or whatever arrangement we had at the time. We had made out and groped each other for hours on end, but it always seemed to stop there. We wanted each other bad, _really_ bad. Sex was all we could think about, especially because we were so eager to experience it for the first time, but we had one little problem. I was still 17 and Alex was 18 and she said that she wouldn't feel right if we didn't wait until I turned 18. It was such a noble thing to do and I hated her for it. Thank goodness my birthday was only a few days away. I remember the weather was still warm and Alex would strut around in these cute little miniskirts and tank tops. Was it really that hot outside or was she just showing off her body so I'd know what I had to look forward to? Regardless, at the stroke of midnight on my 18th birthday, Alex came barging into my room, flashing a hotel room key.

"Casey! I'm ready. I've been waiting ten _extremely_ long days for you to turn 18 and I can't wait any longer."

"But I haven't packed any clothes or anything," I told her, amused at her desperation.

"Trust me, you aren't going to need them. Let's go! Let's go!"

It wasn't exactly the romantic moment I was hoping for, but the mood changed when we got to the room and lost our virginity to each other. Alex was right; it really did bring us closer together. I wonder if this is one of the stories we'll be telling our children someday. That is, if our relationship lasts long enough for us to have children.

That's the Alex I miss.

As I look at my engagement ring, it dawns on me that the Alex who rejected me today is the same Alex who couldn't wait for me to turn 18. Her personality is different, but she is still the same Alex. Besides, isn't one of the perks of marrying your college sweetheart the fact that you get to grow up together? Alex barely turned 19. She's going to go through so many changes in her life. We both are. I want to honor the commitment I made to her. I want to be there for her no matter what happens. She's going to be my wife. For better or worse…

I have to see Alex. She needs to know she isn't alone in this. As I leave the room, I see Alex sitting next to my door with her head in her hands. How long has she been out here?

"Casey," she says faintly as she motions for me to sit next to her.

Mike broke her spirit and left her to pick up the pieces by herself. He made her so fragile, so dependent. If only there was a way I wouldn't get caught for…No, Casey, don't even think about it. That's not going to help Alex.

She holds up the golden key necklace I gave her for Valentine's Day. "Does this still work?" she asks me with tears in her eyes.

"It always does, Alex," I tell her as I hold her close. "You're the only one with the key to my heart."

"I don't want to fight anymore."

"Neither do I."

"Casey, I'm sorry."

"For what, babe?"

"I'm sorry that he ruined me for you. You deserve so much better."

"I already have the best," I tell her.

I don't care how many of her outbursts I will have to endure while she is healing. Alex Cabot, my fiancé, is worth it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Alex's POV**

"Megan, she's so cute," I tell my twin sister with a sigh. "I can't believe how far away she is right now. Why did she have to go home for spring break? I miss her already."

"Alex, you cornball. She'll be back in eight days."

"Yeah, that's eight days without kissing her or feeling her loving arms wrapped around me."

"What you two did today at the airport should hold you over until she gets back,"

"What? We just kissed."

Megan starts laughing. "Right. You two were full-on making out for like half an hour. You even felt her up!"

"Megan! You were watching us?"

"Everyone there was watching you. I was so jealous though. Moments like that make me miss having a girlfriend."

"What happened to sleeping with randoms?"

"I'm too old for that now. I'm 19, Alex. I'm not in high school anymore. The girls over here are all pretty boring though, except for that one model chick I met at Bridget's the other day. "

"Allegra? I didn't know she was your type."

"Don't be too quick to judge. I think she's pretty hot."

I start beaming. "Good. She thinks you're hot too."

"She does?" My sister asks as she starts to blush.

"Yeah, Casey says she even has pictures from one of your photo shoots up on her wall."

"She has _naked_ pictures of me on her wall? That's kind of creepy."

"As creepy as this?" I ask her as I open the folder of pictures in Megan's computer containing Allegra's Abercrombie & Fitch photo shoot. "Need I remind you that she's in a bikini in every one of these pictures and in five of them, her bikini top is completely off? Like you totally don't jill off to these every night. I'm not even sure if I should be touching this keyboard." I tease.

My sister starts cracking up. "Fuck you, Alex. What are we, 16?"

"I think you two would be really cute together. You could double date with me and Casey!"

"You're kidding me, right? A double date?"

"I'm serious. We could go to the movies, get ice cream, hold hands with our girls. It'll be perfect."

"Alex, you're so lame. You really _really_ need to start having sex with Casey again. I liked you better when you were sleazy."

I sigh. "I'm not ready."

"Alex, it's been a whole month since that asshole Mike did what he did to you. Casey obviously loves you. Stop making her wait. Intimacy will bring you two closer together. Don't you want to make love to her again?"

"I do. It's just…I don't know."

"Not to put any pressure on you, but Casey has crazy amounts of pent-up sexual tension right now. Why do you think she goes to the batting cages every night?" Megan's tone becomes more serious. "Alex, I swear to you she look so fuckable when she's there. Her muscle control, the way she swings. She always follows through if you get my drift. I swear if you don't give your woman the release she needs, I definitely will."

I know she's bluffing, but still. "I really miss when she'd cum in my mouth."

"Alex! You perv! I love it! Then why don't you just go down on her?"

"I want to, but I can't for some reason. I'm just going through a lot right now."

Megan finally drops the subject. She knows the conversation is making me uncomfortable. Her and I have a way of knowing what the other is feeling and, occasionally, thinking. Call it one of those creepy twin things, I guess. Ten years ago, when Megan fell off her bike and scraped her legs, I broke out in a rash in the exact same place. That's how eerily connected we are. So, I shouldn't be surprised if she knows I'm hiding something from her right now.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

I cuddle up to her on her couch. "Do you know how we were conceived?"

"Uhh…Dad's penis in that bitch Alison's huge gaping vagina?" I can't help but laugh at my sister's remark. I'm glad we both share a hatred for that woman.

"Alison told me we were the product of a broken condom at a frat party when her and Daddy were 21."

Megan looks shocked. "But Dad said we were planned and that him and Alison loved each other very much."

"Of course he'd say that, he's our Daddy."

"I miss him so much, Alex."

"So do I. I miss him even more after hearing what Alison told me."

"What'd she tell you?"

My voice starts to quiver. "She never wanted us, Megan. That's why she was drinking all the time. She says we ruined her life. She wanted to have an abortion but Daddy begged her not to. If she wouldn't have given in to him, we wouldn't have even existed."

"I can't blame her, Alex."

I'm truly shocked. I thought Megan and I were on the same page. "Why?"

"If you're not ready to be a mom then you shouldn't be one. I'm speaking from personal experience. My baby would have been a month old now and yeah I still cry about it sometimes but in the end I know I did what I had to do. I couldn't have Mike's baby growing inside of me."

I put my head on her shoulder. I should just come out and say it, but I can't. "Did it hurt?"

"Not really. It was just…invasive."

"I'm scared." I can feel a lump in my throat. I'm trying my hardest not to cry.

"Alex, what's going on? There's something you're not telling me. Are you…?"

I nod. "Megan, I'm late."


	16. Chapter 16

darknightcat: I'm glad you love it! I wrote this story last year, so that's why I'm able to post it so fast. :D

dove in love: Awww, I hope you don't hate me. haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

It's Spring Break and I'm in Colorado when I should be with Alex, poolside with Alex, poolside with Alex as she wears a really skimpy bikini. I should be rubbing suntan oil all over her body right now and watching the way the sun highlights her beautiful blonde hair. Seriously, Casey, you need to get laid. It's been a month.

I miss my friends, especially Allegra. Her perverted fantasies are starting to rub off on me. I've been here for two days and the only thing I've done is fantasize about Megan and Alex. It would be so hot if they…Wait, Casey, that's gross! See what this isolation is doing to you?

I want to visit my best friend Sam, but unfortunately our spring breaks don't coincide and he's still in Denver, not this boring town. At least when my little sister Charlotte gets home from kindergarten, I'll have someone to talk to other than Charlene…or mom as I'm supposed to call her. I hear the front door opening. Oh please don't let it be my sister Cassidy and her arrogant jock boyfriend.

"Sport!" Dad? I run down the stairs as fast as I can.

"Daddy! You're home early!"

"I decided to sneak out so I could spend some time with my favorite girl. Don't tell your sisters I said that."

"I won't. I promise."

"Casey, honey, you're getting so beautiful. You're practically a woman now. It's scaring me. What happened to that little girl who used to wear a tool belt and help me fix things around the house?"

I start laughing. "She found other things to play with."

"I bet she did. One of those 'things' better not be a leggy blonde named Alex," he teases.

My tone becomes serious. "Dad…can we talk about something?"

"Sure, Sport. Grab you glove. I'll meet you outside."

My dad and I always have our best conversations while playing catch. Plus, we're the only two baseball/softball fans in the house, so playing catch with each other while talking also allows us to have some privacy.

"Sport, your throwing is weak now. You better improve if you're going to try out for the softball team. Your school is number one right now. They don't mess around. You have to be serious about it, Sport. I'm looking forward to the day I can turn on ESPN and see my little girl playing in the College Softball World Series."

"Dad, I don't think I'm going to try out for the team."

"Casey, that's been your dream since you were five. We agreed you'd take freshman year off to focus on school and play your sophomore year."

"Things change, Dad."

I can tell how disappointed he is. "I guess they do. Does this have anything to do with that rock you're wearing on your finger?"

"Alex and I are together. We're getting married this summer."

"I figured that. Casey, are you sure you want this?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

"Casey, you're only 18. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"You and Mom were married at 18 and you're happy, right?"

"Very happy."

"Then why can't Alex and I be happy like that?"

"Trust me, it's different when it's _your_ little girl that's getting married."

Dad and I throw the ball back and forth in silence for what seems like an eternity. This conversation is not going as planned. I expected him to be more supportive of me.

"Sport?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I'm not going to tell your mother."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Ever since you were 12 years old, I had a feeling you were going to like girls. Cassidy was 9 and she was already boy crazy. You were different, Casey. Or maybe I just wanted you to be different. It'd be one more thing we'd have in common."

My smile is beaming, "You actually _wanted_ me to like girls?"

"I know how teenage boys are, Casey. I used to be one. I didn't want you changing who you are for a boy and I didn't want any of them thinking anything perverted about my little girl. You're a strong girl, Case, and you're extremely focused. I didn't want anyone to ruin that. I figured if you were with a girl, the dynamics of the relationship would be different. Plus, a girl couldn't get you pregnant or physically dominate you. But I realized that everything is starting to change and it's scaring me, Casey."

"What do you mean?"

"I was ready for you to like girls, but nothing could prepare me for how I'd feel when girls started liking _you_. When we dropped you off on move-in day, I noticed the way some of the girls were eyeing you like a piece of meat. It dawned on me that these girls were thinking of doing the same things to you as the boys wanted to do. I thought 'this is where it's going to happen for her. She's going to grow up too fast.' All I could do was hope that your mother and I raised you with enough morals not to sleep around."

"You did, Dad. I'm not that kind of girl."

"I know you're not and I'm proud of you for that. I always prayed that some day you would find someone like Alex, someone who only had eyes for you and would love you unconditionally. I just didn't want that day to come so soon." I can see a tear roll down his cheek. Never in my life have I seen my dad cry. "I'm just not ready to give my little girl away, Casey."

"Daddy, I'll always be your little girl."

"Casey, once you get married, you'll be Alex's _woman_. She's going to need you."

"Daddy, about Alex. I'm worried about her. Her stepdad—"

"I know. Your brother told me. I love Alex like she were my own daughter. She's a sweet kid. I can't imagine someone doing that to her. I wanted to fly to New York and kill that guy. I could just imagine how you must have felt."

"I wanted to do the same thing. Daddy, how could he do that to her? She's still hurting. She still cries about it. He just left her alone to deal with everything."

"He didn't leave her alone. She has you. It's time for you to man up, Sport."

"How so?"

"She's your woman. She's fragile right now and she's going to look to you for protection. You need to be strong for her."

"I don't know if I can."

"Of course you can. You're a Novak. It's in your blood. Do you know why I named you Casey?"

"Because Mom named me Cassandra and you hated it?"

"That's partially why," he teases. "You're actually Casey Novak II. I named you after your great-uncle who was a World War II veteran. The man was my hero. He's one of the strongest and bravest men I have ever met. That's the blood you have running through your veins, Casey."

I run over to my dad so I can give him a hug. "Thanks, Dad."

"For what, Sport?"

"For everything you've ever done for me."

I can honestly say I'm glad I came home now.


	17. Chapter 17

dove in love: Aww, I'm glad you won't hate me.

broadwaybaby24k: Thank you! Yeah, I'll be posting the whole series throughout the summer and re-writing some of the chapters.

darknightcat: I'm glad you love Casey's dad. At least one of her parents has to accept her. haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

Megan took me to the store so I could buy one of those home pregnancy tests. It was all so embarrassing. People kept staring at me and why shouldn't they? They don't know I was raped. All they see is that I'm an unmarried teenage girl holding a pregnancy test. I swear I'm not the slut everyone thinks I am. I was a virgin up until six months ago. Other than that asshole who violated me, I've only had sex with one person, my Casey, the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want Casey to come back. She'd know how to make me feel better.

While we were at the store, some frat guy buying a six-pack saw me with the test kit and mouthed the word "slut" to me. To his misfortune, Megan witnessed the whole thing. She took matters into her own hands and punched the guy right in the nose. He bled like crazy and Megan started laughing hysterically as he ran out of the store crying. My sister has a really dark and demented sense of humor and I love her dearly for it.

The results of the home test were positive, but Megan said that those tests aren't always accurate and I should go to the doctor to have the results confirmed. That was three days ago, three days in which I have been crying and thinking of what I'm going to do and, most importantly, if I should tell Casey.

I didn't want to go see a doctor by myself, so Megan and Allegra went with me. I wish Bridget could have gone as well, but she is still in Cancun with her sorority. Damn this spring break. If not for spring break, Casey would be here. She could have gone with me and held my hand during the whole process. She would have kissed me and told me that everything is going to be okay. That is, if I told her what was happening.

When I went to the doctor, she confirmed my worst nightmare. I'm four and a half weeks pregnant with Mike's baby. What am I supposed to do? I definitely can't keep it. Casey and I are getting married in a few months and I can't force this kind of responsibility on her. Her and I will be 19 when the baby is born. We'll only be sophomores. Sophomores. She should be worried about her grades and what sorority she should join. She shouldn't have to deal with the responsibilities of having a wife and a baby. But what if she wants to keep it? Am I ready to be a mom? Financially, I am, but I'm not sure about emotionally or physically. If I get an abortion, she doesn't have to know. I can just pretend that this never happened.

This moment is awkward enough without Allegra and Megan flirting with each other on the couch in Megan's living room. Seriously, these two are pathetic. I want to tell them to just kiss each other and get it over with.

"Allegra," I interrupt. "You're like a sister to Casey. How do you think she'll react to this?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Casey's a kid herself. I'm not sure she would know how to raise one. And Alex, you're her fiancé, nobody knows her better than you do."

"Alex, cut the crap, seriously," Megan tells me. "It's _your_ body. In the end, it's all up to you, not Casey. Casey is your fiancé, but she doesn't _own_ you. You need to do what's best for Alex, not what's best for Casey."

"I agree with Megan," Allegra says.

"You do?" Megan blushes.

I smile for the first time today. "Why don't you two just kiss each other and get it over with? Casey and I think you two are perfect for each other! You could be like us!"

"No offense," Allegra tells me, "but I really don't want my first relationship to be like yours and Casey's. You two are the kind of couple that would die without each other. You're so co-dependent."

"No, we're not! We haven't seen each other in six days and we're fine."

"The hell you are, Alex." Megan teases. "You two have been on the phone with each other for three hours each day that she's been gone, just to hear each other's voices. The last fifteen minutes of the conversation, you two always argue about who loves each other more and who should hang up first. 'No, you hang up first. No, _you_ hang up first.' Oh and let's not forget my favorite one, 'You're cuter. No, _you're_ cuter.'

Allegra starts laughing. "Aww, it's puppy love. That's so adorable."

"Puppy love? Casey and I are getting married. You've never even had a girlfriend, Allegra."

"I've never wanted one until—"

"Until you met Megan?" I tease.

"I don't think I've ever hated you this much, Alex," Allegra tells me.

"Well, bitches, it's time for me to go," my sister says. "I'm meeting with my photographer today. Alex, don't stress yourself out about this. We'll talk more when I get back in a couple hours. Just make yourself at home, okay? I love you, Twin 2."

"I love you, Twin 1."

"Bye, Allegra," my sister says. "I'll see you around, I guess."

"Megan, wait!" Allegra says. I can tell she's nervous. Please, Allegra, don't say something stupid. Megan really likes you and she's been hurt way too many times in the past.

"What's up?"

"As Casey has probably told you, I've slept with over 300 girls since I've started college," Allegra tells my sister. I can see Megan's shocked expression. "…but ever since I saw you at Bridget's house, I haven't done so much as _think_ about another girl because I felt like I'd be cheating on you if I did. And I know it's too soon for us to be in a relationship, but I'd really like to see where this can take us. I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can. I want to get to know everything about you. I've never felt this before."

My sister presses her lips to Allegra's. Finally. Allegra, the wet dream of nearly every lesbian and bisexual girl on this campus, is actually crushing on a girl.

Megan pulls back from the kiss. "I'm doing a photo shoot here Sunday afternoon, do you want to come watch?"

"I'd love to come." She says quickly. "I mean, I'd love to come and watch. That's what I meant."

My sister lets out an uncharacteristic little giggle. "You can do both."

As soon as Megan leaves, I decide to tease Allegra.

"You two are so _cute_ together!"

"We're not even together, Alex. Shut up."

"You're going to be my sister-in-law someday."

"Oh, somebody please shoot me now," she teases. "Alex, your sister is such a little minx. She drives me crazy. I like that she always keeps me guessing. No girl has ever done that. They've all been so easy. It got boring, you know? Do you really think she likes me?"

"Allegra, you're so bad at this! My sister kissed you and invited you to watch her photo shoot in which she is going to be completely naked. I think that means she likes you very much. Now you can double date with me and Casey! Let's do something Sunday night?"

"No, that's so cheesy."

"Please," I start pouting.

"Fine, but only because you've had a crappy day."

I hug Allegra tightly. "You gave in to me."

"I can always take it back," she teases. "So, Lex, is this how you feel about Casey? Like, she's all you think about? All you dream about?"

I nod. "Take that feeling and multiply it by 100. _That_ is how I feel about Casey."

"Alex, you need to tell her."

"I want to, but I'm afraid."

"Don't be. If you two love each other as much as I think you do, you'll work it out. She can help you with this more than anyone else can."

"Okay, I'll tell her."


	18. Chapter 18

dove in love: I will always have a soft spot in my heart for Megan and Allegra. haha.

darknightcat: Thanks! Your review was the highlight of MY day! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

"Babe, there's something really important we need to talk about."

After everything that Alex has been through, a phone conversation starting like that does nothing short of scare the hell out of me.

"Alex, honey, are you okay?"

"Not really. Casey, I'm—"

Before Alex can finish her sentence, my phone is snatched away by my 16-year-old sister Cassidy.

"Hi, Alex. It's Cassidy. Casey can't talk right now. Bye." She slams my cell phone shut and hands it to Charlene, or Mom as I'm supposed to call her.

"Bitch!" I tell Cassidy.

"Cassandra!" Charlene glares at me from the front seat of the SUV.

"Yes, Charlene?" I respond in my bitchiest tone of voice.

"It's 'mom' to you. Young lady, I don't care if you're 18 years old already. I will _not_ allow you to speak to me with such disrespect."

"What the fuck are you going to do about it? I'm not your daughter, remember? You disowned me. I believe you called me a perverted little bitch and then slapped me in front of my girlfriend. You also said you were ashamed of me and that you didn't want a dyke for a daughter. Does any of this sound familiar to you?"

"Casey, honey, I thought we got you past this. You talked to a therapist and she said that you were cured."

"And you believed that shit? Face it, Charlene, I _love_ pussy, especially Alex's. She loves the way I fuck. I give it to her really good, but I'm sure you already know that. After all, you did walk in on me with my head between her legs. By the way, I snuck out of the house and got a motel room with her after you kicked her out. I made her cum so hard that night. She couldn't get enough of me."

I can hear my dad start to laugh from the driver's seat. "That's my girl," he tells me.

"Chris! Stop encouraging her. As for you, Cassandra, I don't want to hear about anymore of the perverted things you do with your…with your…with that girl."

"That _girl_ is my fiancé. I'm in love with her and I'm going to spend the rest of my life by her side, but you wouldn't know anything about that, would you? You're so self-absorbed that you don't care about anyone else's happiness. I'm just sorry an amazing man like Daddy has to spend his life with a bitch like you."

"Chris! Pull over. Now!" Charlene tells Daddy. Oh fuck. Maybe I went too far.

Once the car is pulled over to the side of the road, Charlene begins her rampage.

"Cassandra, get out of the car!"

"No!"

"Cassandra Charlene Novak, you will get the fuck out of this car or I will drag you out!"

I decide it's better to just give in to her demands. Once I'm out of the SUV, she grabs my arm and leads me far away from the vehicle. She's going to hit me. I know she is.

"Here," she says as she hands me my cell phone. "If that little slut is so important to you, then talk to her all you want. I don't know where I went wrong with you, Casey." She starts walking back to the vehicle without me. I know I got off easy, but I can't help but feel as if Charlene really isn't through with me.

I start to cry as soon as I get back into the vehicle. My sister Cassidy gives me a smug look before putting her iPod headphones on. She started this and Charlene never blames her for anything.

"Hey, Sport. I thought I told you there was no crying in baseball," my dad teases. I attempt to laugh through my sobs.

"C'mon, Sport. You and I are going to have a good day together. All of us Novak men are going to watch the game while your mother and the rest of the women do whatever it is women do at barbecues. You want to join us? The Rockies are playing tonight."

"I really get to sit with you guys this time?"

"Yeah, we'll be complaining about our wives and you practically have one now," he teases. I can see Charlene glare at him.

"Daddy," I roll my eyes.

"You're one of the men now, Sport. I'll even let you have a beer during the game. How's that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan," I say to him as I finally start to perk up.

"Cassandra, honey, did you hurt yourself recently?" Charlene asks.

Oh, now she is concerned about me. "What do you mean?"

"I noticed a Band-Aid on your hip bone. Are you okay?"

The moment of truth. Maybe I should just come clean about the tattoo. "Oh, that! I was just playing football with some of Caleb's frat brothers and one of them tackled me. There were so some rocks on the ground and I ended up getting scraped." Nice cover up.

"Cassandra, when are you going to stop horsing around with the boys and become a young woman?"

"I already am a woman. Just not the kind you want me to be."

"Charlene," my dad intervenes. "I think it's time to leave Casey alone. She's only here until tomorrow. She shouldn't spend her last hours here listening to you berate her. She's smart, she's beautiful, and I don't think I've ever been as proud of her as I am now. She's got a good head on her shoulders and she has a woman who obviously loves her."

"That little slut is giving our daughter a one-way ticket to Hell, Chris. Casey's not gay. She's just being brainwashed over there. I know she can change."

"Mom! Please just stop! I can't handle this anymore!" I try my hardest to choke back the tears.

We spend the rest of the drive to my uncle's house in silence. I can't help but feel as if I'm breaking up my family. Everything was perfect before I came out. There were never any arguments on road trips. Moments like this make me wish I could just be straight.

I glance down at my phone and see that Alex has sent me a text message. "Alexandra Novak loves Casey Novak."

…I take it back. This message is why I'm glad I'm gay.

"I can't wait until that's your name. Marry me sooner than August?" I text her.

"Yes! Casey I'd marry you today if you were here." She replies.

When we get to my uncle's house, my six-year-old sister Charlotte begs me to get into the pool with her.

"Please, Casey. You're my favorite sister." There's no way I can resist that. I quickly strip down to my bikini and walk outside with Charlotte. Thank goodness my Band-Aid is still covering my tattoo.

As Charlotte is escorting me to the pool, Aunt Laura stops me. "Is this our little Casey? It can't be."

"It's me, Aunt Laura," I giggle.

"You look so different from when I saw you last summer." She stares at my chest. "You've got boobies now! When did this happen? Our little Casey is practically a woman."

Did she really just say that? "Well, I am 18 now, Aunt Laura."

"I bet the girls at school are all over you."

Okay, did she really just say _that_? "The girls?"

"Casey, it's okay. I know. I've known since before you even knew."

"But how?"

Charlotte starts to tug at my hand. "Casey, hurry."

Aunt Laura starts to laugh. "Go on, Casey. We'll talk later."

I give her a quick hug before Charlotte becomes even more restless.

I do a cannonball into the deep end as Charlotte slowly steps into the shallow end of the pool. The water pressure from the cannonball has ripped the Band-Aid off of my skin. Oh well, maybe no one will notice.

"Casey, let's play a game!"

"What kind of game, Char?"

"Mermaids! You can be Ariel since you have red hair! And I'll be a newborn baby princess mermaid!"

"Okay, Princess Charlotte. How do we play?"

"Someone kidnapped me from the underwater castle and now I need you to save me, Ariel. The monster's name is Cassidy and she isn't going to let me see you or Mommy or Daddy."

I can't help but giggle. "That's really scary, Princess Charlotte."

"You can't talk to me, Ariel. I'm not here, 'member?"

After two hours of playing Charlotte's mermaid game and teaching her how to swim, my little sister tells me something I never expected her to say. "Casey, you're my best friend." My heart melts. I absolutely can't wait until Alex and I have a baby. I want to be a mommy more than anything and I think it'd be so cute to see a miniature version of Alex running around.

"Casey! Charlotte! The hot dogs are ready," Charlene tells us as she walks over to the pool. My appetite must have beat out my common sense because, without thinking, I hop out of the pool with my tattoo completely visible. Please, don't notice.

"Cassandra Charlene Novak! What the fuck is that on your hipbone? Played football with the boys, my ass."

"Mommy, you're saying naughty words!" Charlotte tells her.

In front of almost everyone at the barbecue, Charlene grabs me by the ear and drags me inside the house.

"Cassandra, you're grounded 'til menopause."

"Yours or mine?" I reply.

"Charlene, what's going on?" Aunt Laura asks.

"I need your cheese grater," Charlene tells her frantically.

"Why?"

"My trashy little daughter decided to desecrate her body with a tattoo of some guy's name and I'm going to scrape it off of her."

A guy's name? I can't help but be a little amused with this whole situation.

"Get over yourself, Charlene," Aunt Laura says. "The whole family knows and accepts that Alex isn't a guy. You need to stop being in denial."

"Are you going to give me the damn thing, Laura, or not?"

"I actually think your tattoo is rather cute," Aunt Laura tells me.

To make matters worse, my cousin Josh walks in the kitchen and inquires about my tattoo. "Alex? That chick in all your Facebook pictures?" I nod. "That's who you get to bone? You fucking scored, Casey," he tells me and we high-five each other.

"Joshua Novak!" Charlene says as she glares at my cousin. "I don't want anyone encouraging her."

Aunt Laura intervenes, "It's not something people encourage. It's just who Casey is. She's your daughter, Charlene, and I know you still love her."

"Casey, come on. We need to talk," Charlene tells me as she leads me into my aunt and uncle's bedroom.

"You're not going to mutilate me, are you?" I ask nervously.

"Not this time," she tells me as she shuts the door. "But if you pull anymore stunts like this, I just might have to. What were you thinking, Casey?"

"I wasn't. I was drunk and I didn't even know I got this." Okay, wrong answer. I should have made up a funny story to go along with it. Too late.

To my surprise, Charlene starts to laugh. "Come sit on the bed with me." I have no choice but to comply.

"You scare me sometimes, Casey. You really do."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're growing up so fast. I wish I could freeze time. I would have made you stay my little girl forever. I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Of course you don't. You shunned me."

Charlene…I mean Mom, gently grabs my hand. "Casey, you kept me in the dark about your life. You could've told me you liked girls."

"Oh, right. I could just imagine how that conversation would have went."

"I would have reacted differently, Casey. I just didn't want to find out the way I did. I was so disgusted to see what you were doing to her and to see her enjoying it so much."

"Mom, I love Alex and that's how I make love to her. Of course I want her to enjoy it And I know you don't want to hear this, but I actually like doing that to her. When I'm going down on her, I feel an even stronger bond with her because what we're doing is so intimate. She says the same thing about going down on me too."

"Casey, I'm really not ready to know those details yet."

"But, Mom, you knew I was going to lose my virginity eventually."

"Yeah, when you were in your late 20s and on your wedding night. Trust me, I say the same thing about Cassidy although I know it's probably too late for that," she laughs.

"Mom, you had Caleb when you were 16 and me when you were 19. I may not be an expert on heterosexual sex, but I think that means you didn't wait until you were in your 20s to lost your virginity."

"Smartass," she teases as she pulls me closer to her. "I can't believe you're so grown up now. Where's my little girl who used to ask me to sleep next to her when she had a bad dream? Now there's some other woman taking my place in your heart."

I place my head on her shoulder. "You're my mommy. No one will ever take your place."

"Casey, tell me about your first time with Alex. How was it?"

"We were scared at first, but it was actually really special. It definitely brought us closer together."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It was her first time, too. She was also my first kiss. Alex has been my first…everything."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"I know exactly how you feel, Casey. When your father and I got married at 18, my parents kept telling me I was too young and I was throwing my life away. I had already had a baby with him, but they still wouldn't budge. We've been married 19 years now and he still takes my breath away. Had I listened to my parents, who knows what kind of relationship I would have ended up in. I'm glad you didn't listen to me, Casey. You're the same age I was when your dad and I got married, so I know what you're feeling isn't puppy love. It's real. And I know that even though Alex is a girl, that doesn't mean your love for each other is any less meaningful. It must be hard for you out there, Casey. There's so many people who don't believe that true love can exist between two girls and I want you to know that I'm not one of those people anymore. I see how much Alex means to you and the lengths you've had to go through just to be with her. You never gave up on her and I can tell she never gave up on you. You two were destined to be together and I don't want anything to stop you. You marry that girl whenever you want to, okay Casey?"

Tears start to roll down my cheeks. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, baby."

"Did you give Alex a ring?" she asks.

"I can't afford one," I admit.

My mom takes off one of her rings and hands it to me, "Give her this. It's a Novak family heirloom. Your dad's mother, your grandmother, gave it to me when you were born. Your great-great-great grandmother brought it with her when she came to this country at the turn of the century. It was her wedding ring. Her and your great-great-great grandfather had to sell so many of their belongings just so they could afford to pay the rent, but this is the one thing she just couldn't sell. It's been cherished by the wives of Novak men for over a hundred years now. I'd be honored to see it on Alex."

"I don't know what to say…"

"The look on your face says it all, little one," my mom tells me as she plays with my hair. "Let's get going. I know you're starving."

I give my mom another hug before we leave the room.

"Casey, once you get married, you know you're going to be asked the inevitable question."

"Which is…"

"When can your father and I expect grandchildren from you and Alex?"

I can't help but giggle after hearing this question. I miss Alex terribly, but after this breakthrough in my relationship with my mom, I'm almost sorry I have to go back to LA tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

dove in love: Casey finally gets to be herself. :)

darknightcat: Charlene just might be up to something very soon...

JeffHardy724: I'm glad it made you laugh. Casey had brass ones in the beginning. haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

After eight extremely long days of waiting, my Casey is finally back in LA. When I picked her up at the airport, she ran to me and practically smothered me with kisses. During the drive to Megan's apartment, she filled me in on her spring break and the breakthrough with her mom. I'm hesitant to tell her about what happened during _my _spring break. It's not easy to just come out and say "Hey, Casey. I'm pregnant with Mike's baby and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do now." Thank goodness the traffic on the Sunset Strip allows me some time to come up with a way to tell Casey about the baby…or, rather, the fetus that is currently growing inside me.

Twenty minutes later, we arrive in front of Megan's apartment complex on Sunset and Doheny. I stop the car and try to gather the courage to tell Casey about the baby. Casey wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in for a kiss.

"Lex, do we have to go inside? Can't we just make out in here?"

I really wish we could just make out in the car. I wish our lives were that simple again. Our biggest worries were once about finding a place to have sex without getting caught and scheduling make-out time between classes. Our lives could be like that again. I could just terminate this pregnancy and forget about everything.

"Lex?"

"CaseyI'mpregnant," I tell her in one breath.

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"How?"

"Casey, you know how." I try not to be upset with her. She just needs some time to process this.

"He didn't use a condom?"

"No, Casey, he didn't, and now I have his baby growing inside of me."

Casey places a delicate kiss on my lips. "It's not his baby, Alex. It's ours."

"You mean you—"

Casey interrupts. "Honey, we've been talking about getting married and having children someday. We'll just be starting our little family sooner is all."

"Okay."

"Yeah?" Casey asks excitedly.

"Yeah. Let's do this then. Let's start our little family."

I see a tear roll down Casey's cheek.

"Caseybear, you okay?"

"I'm just _so_ happy, Alex. It's like everything is finally coming together for us."

Casey and I start to kiss each other. Our lips are locked in a kiss that is delicate at first and then increases in intensity. We know that Megan and Allegra are waiting for us inside, but neither of us is ready to pull back. It's been five weeks since I've made love to this girl and I'm not going to let anything stop me from being intimate with her right now.

"If you need me to stop, tell me. I want you to be completely sure about this," Casey tells me. I nod. Can this girl be any more perfect?

I let out a soft moan as Casey enters me with one finger.

"You okay, baby?"

"I had forgotten how good this feels. I miss having you inside me."

"I'm going to take it slow, okay?"

As my body starts to adjust, Casey inserts a second finger.

"This is _me_ inside you, Alex. What do you feel?"

"I feel _you_, Casey, only you."

Within minutes, Casey has me at my breaking point.

"Cum for me," she whispers in my ear.

Those three little words cause me to tighten around Casey's fingers. As if on cue, I experience my first orgasm in five weeks. This isn't Mike inside of me; it's Casey.

I watch as she slowly removes her fingers from me and licks my wetness off of them.

"Are you okay, baby?" she asks.

"I'm better than okay. I don't want to deny you anymore, Casey. I want to give you what you need."

"I know you do, babe, but tonight is all about you. I just want to make you feel good again."

"I love you, Caseybear."

"I love you, too. I think it's time for us to go inside, though. Your sister is probably waiting. Oh, and I've been meaning to ask you this. Why is Allegra here?"

"Eight days really _is_ a long time, isn't it?" I tease. "You and Allegra have a _lot_ to catch up on."

Casey and I let ourselves in to Megan's apartment only to find her and Allegra in a rather heated make-out session on the couch.

"Finally!" Casey says excitedly.

Allegra, clad in only a miniskirt and a bra, quickly pulls away from my nearly naked twin sister. Casey and I can't help but be entranced by Allegra's perfect figure.

"Son of a bitch! What size are those things?" Casey asks Allegra.

"She's a D cup," my sister brags. "And trust me, they're real. I don't think I've been able to keep my hands _or _my lips off of them today."

"Oh, so you're objectifying me now, baby?" Allegra teases.

"Baby?" Casey and I say to them in unison. They both laugh nervously.

"We'll talk later," Megan tells Casey and me.

"So, have you two been having sex all day or what?" Casey asks.

"Not _all_ day," Allegra informs her.

"Besides, a lady never fucks and tells," Megan adds.

"I take it that's a yes," I tease.

"And what about you two? I saw you parked out there in the car," Megan says to us.

"We were just talking," I say in our defense.

"Oh, so that's what the kids are calling it now," Allegra jokes. "Back when I was a freshman, it was called fucking."

"I don't know if this is as awkward for you as it is for me, but I really think Allegra and I should go put some clothes on," my sister says before grabbing Allegra's hand and leading her into her bedroom.

"If you're in there for more than three minutes, I'm going to assume something else is going on," I yell after them. My sister gives me the finger before shutting the bedroom door.

The two of them emerge from the bedroom less than three minutes later and I notice a mischievous grin on Casey's face.

"Allegra, truth or dare?"

"Neither. I will not give in to your obvious attempt at finding out what's going on between me and Megan."

"I'm sure Megan has some vodka around here. That'll be four shots you have to take."

"Fine. Truth, you asshole. As if I don't already know what the question is going to be."

"What's your relationship status?" Casey asks.

"Taken," Allegra answers.

"She's _happily_ taken," Megan adds as she cuddles up to Allegra on the couch.

"My apologies. I am _happily_ taken by the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on," Allegra says as she kisses Megan on the cheek.

Megan sighs. "Isn't my girlfriend incredible?" She asks us.

"Not as incredible as _my_ girlfriend." Allegra tells Megan. The two of them become liplocked for what seems like an eternity.

I glance at Casey. "We created this," I joke.

"Hey! I was in Colorado for eight days. This was all you, baby."

Casey comes closer to me and gently strokes my abdomen with her fingertips. "Our little one is in here," she tells me with a wide smile on her face. "I can't wait until he or she is born."

"Me neither. I'm so not looking forward to morning sickness, weird cravings, not to mention gaining 30 pounds."

"I'm going to take care of you, Alex. I promise. I'm going to be your wife, remember?"

I notice that Allegra and Megan aren't paying any attention to us. The two of them are so caught up in each other that it doesn't matter what is going on around them. I remember Casey and I used to be that way. I want us to be that way again, but I know that once we have this baby, our lives will never be the same. We're going to be responsible for an actual living, breathing, human being. He or she is going to look to us for guidance and protection and…love. I'm only 19 years old; I'm not even sure if I can take care of myself, let alone a baby.

"Casey, I can't do this. I can't have this baby." I say frantically. "I'm getting an abortion. I know it's not what you want, but you and I aren't ready for this type of responsibility."

"It's fine, Alex. It's _your_ body, not mine. I can't tell you what to do." I can see the hurt in her eyes.

"Casey, I'm sorry. Please don't make it any more difficult for me than it has to be."

"I won't. This is only about you, Alex. I guess it doesn't matter what I want."


	20. Chapter 20

darknightcat: I don't want to give anything away, but there MAY BE a talk. haha.

dove in love: I love your optimism. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

It has been less than 24 hours since Alex told me about her pregnancy and I'm trying my hardest not to let our situation get too awkward. By some miracle, we were able to enroll in the same classes for this quarter, but now I find myself wondering if that was a good idea. On our way to class, she grabbed my hand and I made her let go. I told her I didn't want people staring at us, but what I really wanted was for her not to touch me regardless of where we were. I understand that it's her body and her decision, but I wish she wouldn't have gotten my hopes up about this. Alex doesn't understand how much I want this baby. She just sees this baby as Mike's and not ours. After we left Megan's apartment, she told me that this was something she had to do because she couldn't see herself loving him or her. Alex thinks that every time she'd look at this baby, she'd be reminded of what happened that night. I can't say that I blame her, but this is something I know I can help her through. She wouldn't be on her own; she'd have me, but apparently I'm just not good enough for her.

Although the school day was awkward, it went by quickly. The first day of each quarter always does. Usually, professors just explain the syllabus and we're on our way out. Alex, of course, had her glasses on and was meticulously taking notes, perfectly organized, color-coded notes to be exact. Ordinarily, I think it's cute when Alex does that, but today I was annoyed. I hate that she has to be so damn perfect all the time. She needs to understand that it's okay for life to be chaotic and unpredictable at times. Now I know why Sasha calls her the Ice Queen. I never wanted to understand that nickname, but I actually do now. Alex _is_ an Ice Queen and now I'm not so sure if I'd be willing to spend the rest of my life with someone who doesn't even take into consideration what I want.

The only thing that will keep me sane is finding a life and interests outside of Alex. Never would I have imagined myself as the type who'd attend a sorority's Rush Week events, but Allegra talked me into it. She's the president of Gamma Pi Delta or "G-Pi" as she calls it. Monique and Jennifer are also on the executive board, and Sasha is Rush Chair. Plus, my suitemates Sarafina and Belinda are also in it. I told Sarafina that I was going to be a Rushee and she literally jumped for joy. "Casey, we're going to be sisters!" she told me. Belinda added, "We're going to get you so fucked up, like _every_ day and we can have matching suitemate G-Pi sweatshirts!" Monique and Jennifer said it's not about the drugs or the partying, it's more about finding a niche on campus and forming a close-knit bond with your sisters. Then Allegra added that that's all bullshit and she originally joined for the purpose of drinking and getting laid, a goal that she obviously achieved.

I wanted to tell Alex about Rushing, but I know she'd complain about the sorority taking time away from her. It's _always_ about Alex. As I'm about to leave her dorm, she finally decides to talk to me.

"You look cute. Where are you going?"

"Out," I reply.

"What time are you coming back, babe?"

"Can't say. Don't wait up for me."

I walk upstairs to my dorm to meet Sarafina and Belinda who are going to walk me over to the Rush event.

"I'm excited, Casey. Are you excited?" Belinda asks.

"Yeah," I respond.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I'm fucking _stoked_!" I tell her.

"That's what I want to hear, bitch." Belinda says as she gives me a hug and a quick shot of vodka.

After four more shots, I finally start to feel relaxed. Before I started college, Caleb told me what Rush is like for girls. "They judge your hair, your clothes, your make-up, and how pretty you are," he said. I asked about personality and he started laughing at me. "You're a sweet girl, Casey. They'd eat you alive." Sarafina and Belinda promise me that this sorority isn't like that so I'm willing to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"Casey, how are you and Alex?" Sarafina asks.

"Fuck Alex," I reply. "She's such a selfish bitch."

"You're drunk already?" Belinda asks me. "You have to be. I know you'd never say anything bad about Alex if you were sober."

"Can we just not talk about her?" I ask. "Besides, doesn't the event start in 15 minutes?"

"Oh fuck, I forgot about that. We need to get going like ASAP," Sarafina says.

The girls and I quickly drink bottles of water on the way to the event to sober up.

When we get to the event, Allegra pulls me aside.

"Casey, I need to talk to you. Alejandra Cortes is here."

"What?"

"I know. It's awkward. She's been all over me and it's kinda creeping me out."

"Oh my god, do you think she's some kind of spy for Alex?"

"Casey, Alex wouldn't do that. I slept with Alejandra a few days before I met Megan and now she swears I'm hers. I know I told you she's a total bitch and she is, but she just looked really hot that night. I totally thought she had a girlfriend though. That's why I slept with her."

"Homewrecker!" I tease.

"Bitch! That was my past. I'm a one-woman woman now. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you not to let her psyche you out. You have way more girls on your side than she does."

"Thanks, Allegra. What does she look like so I know who I'm supposed to watch out for?"

"Trust me, you'll know her when you see her. Now go mingle with the other Rushees. These might be your line sisters, Casey. Start bonding."

I'm familiar with almost all of the active sisters and there are nine Rushees other than myself. All I need to do is a quick process of elimination to find out which of these girls is the dreaded Alejandra.

As I'm about to walk over to some of the Rushees, a cute girl with strawberry blonde hair approaches me.

"Are you Casey Novak?"

"Yeah. And you are…?"

"Chelsea Jenkins. I'm a Rushee too."

"Awesome."

"Do you know a girl named Marissa who goes to USC?"

I start to get nervous. "Yeah, her and I dated for awhile back in January. Why?"

"I'm Marissa's girlfriend," she says as she glares at me.

"Chelsea, I'm sorry. I didn't even know she had a girlfriend and I broke it off with her as soon as I found out."

"So I take you two had sex a few times and then she told you?"

"Yes and I felt horrible about it. My girlfriend had broke up with me and I met Marissa at a party and we just started seeing each other."

"So you're telling me that _my_ girlfriend was your rebound skank?"

"I didn't mean it like that," I try to convince her.

"Marissa's right about you being a skeazy little whore," she tells me.

"And she's right about you being a frigid bitch," I tell her. "Why do you think she came to me when she wanted to get laid?"

Oh my god, Casey. What did you just say to this girl? Have you snapped into sorority mode already? She has every right to be mad at you. You had sex with her girlfriend, repeatedly.

"Chelsea, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"No worries, but you should know I'm going to make this pledge process a living hell for you. Byees," she says as she struts away.

I look for Allegra so I could tell her about what just happened, but she seems to be occupied at the moment. I find her sitting down and being massaged by a bronze goddess with long black hair and dark eyes.

"You look so sexy with your hair in a ponytail," this girl tells Allegra. "I bought some new lingerie yesterday. Your favorite color. Want me to model it for you tonight?"

"Alejandra, I have a girlfriend and so do you," Allegra tells her. Oh fuck, _that_ is Alejandra? This is the girl who brought Alex out of the closet? Had this girl been my first kiss, I would have come out of the closet right away too. She's so breathtakingly beautiful, but I shouldn't be looking at her. I'm with Alex. I'm with Alex. Oh, well. Looking never hurt anyone.

"Kelly and I are in an _open_ relationship, Allegra. She doesn't mind if I have a little fun."

"Yeah, but Megan and I _aren't_ in an open relationship."

"Oh. That's too bad," Alejandra tells Allegra as she starts running her fingertips along Allegra's arms.

I decide it's time to intervene. "Allegra, there you are! Some of your sisters are looking for you. They said they need their president's advice on something." It's a total lie but Allegra seems grateful to get away from Alejandra.

"Oh, right. Thanks, Casey," she says before leaving.

"Casey! Casey Novak?"

"Yeah," I respond.

"OMG! You're Alex's fiancé?" she says as she gives me a hug. "I'm Alejandra. Alex and I go way back. It's so nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"You should really hang out with us sometime! I'm always telling Alex to bring you along, but she never wants to for some reason. She could be such a bitch, you know?"

"Umm…yeah…I guess," I tell her hesitantly.

"Alex never told me how hot you are," Alejandra tells me. I must admit, if I were single I'd sleep with this girl in an instant.

"Don't you have a crush on Allegra?" I ask her.

"Oh, of course not. I don't need to have crushes. I just get what I want and Allegra is simply _fantastic_ in bed."

"I wouldn't know. She's like family to me."

Alejandra giggles. "You're so adorable, Casey. I hope I get to see more of you. You can take that statement any way you like," she tells me as playfully touches my hand.

This is day one of Rush Week and there are at least six weeks of the actual pledge process. How the hell am I going to survive this?


	21. Chapter 21

dove in love: I'm glad you like bitchy Casey. I was so hesitant to write her that way at first.

darknightcat: haha I know. I don't think many people would be strong enough to survive what Casey will have to endure.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"I know I shouldn't be telling you this because of the whole sacredness of sororities, but Allegra told me that Alejandra kissed Casey after the pledge ceremony last night," my sister tells me while her, Bridget, and I are getting ready in my dorm.

I can feel my heart sink. "Her and Casey kissed each other?"

"She kissed Casey," my sister corrects. "Allegra saw the whole thing and said that Casey stepped back, called her a slut, and said that she'd never cheat on you."

Bridget looks nervous. "Holy shit! Alejandra already hates Casey for some reason and for Casey to call her a slut, that's just _major_. Casey's really in for it now."

Megan looks confused, "If Alejandra hates Casey so much, why did she try to kiss her?"

"It's just who she is," I answer.

"She wants Alex and Casey to break up. She's wanted that since they became a couple." Bridget tells my sister. "But I don't think it's about that anymore. Alejandra never met Casey until 6 days ago at the Rush party and she told me that she still doesn't like her, but she thinks Casey would be a good lay."

I'm fuming. "That little slut! I'll kill her!"

Bridget rushes over to my side, "Alex, you're expecting. You shouldn't put yourself through such emotional distress. It's not good for you or the baby."

"I'm not keeping the baby, Bridget, remember? My appointment is today."

"Sorry," Bridget says sadly.

My sister tries to change the subject. "You have a good woman, Alex. Casey would never cheat on you."

"I don't know what's come over her lately," I tell them.

Bridget starts stroking my hair, "Lexie, you two have been through so much in such a short time. Casey's not used to any of this."

"Neither am I," I add. "Casey and I haven't been sleeping in the same bed and she's hardly even talked to me this week."

"Just give her some time," Bridget says to me.

"I really love her," I tell them while trying to choke back my tears.

"Then let her in," my sister tells me. "You need to tell Casey exactly how you're feeling and what you're going through. You can't keep shutting her out."

"I'm not going to do that to her anymore. I just wish she'd talk to me. I don't even know where she is right now."

"It's their Big Sis/Lil Sis ceremony today. I'm sure Allegra is watching out for her right now," Megan adds. "My girlfriend is a total sweetie pie like that."

Bridget starts to giggle. "Did you, Megan Cabot, just say the words 'sweetie pie'?"

"No," my sister blushes. "I said 'I'm going to kick your ass, McNamara'."

"Fair enough, fair enough." Bridget says.

I start to giggle as my sister blushes even more. I love seeing her this happy with her girlfriend, especially someone who is so perfect for her.

"What's a Big Sis/Lil Sis ceremony?" I ask as my giggle fit starts to die down.

Bridget gasps. "How do you _not _know? The Big Sis/Lil Sis ceremony is one of the most important parts of sorority life. There is no bond in life as sacred as the one between Big Sis and Lil Sis. The Big Sis is supposed to guide her Lil Sis through the pledge process and offer her encouragement and basically spoil her. I love my Big. I hope Casey gets to have that kind of bond too."

"She will," Megan says with a big smile. "Last night, Allegra told me that she chose Casey for her Lil Sis."

I start laughing again. "Megan, since when have you been interested in sororities?"

"Since I fell for a girl who is the president of one. I'm trying to take an interest in what she does. That's something you should try, dumbass," my sister tells me.

"I just wish she weren't pledging. I'm never going to see her anymore," I tell them.

"Join the club," Bridget says. "Caleb is Pledge Master, so he's going to be hazing the new guys for a good part of the quarter. And Allegra is president of G-Pi so she's going to be extremely busy with president stuff and she's working with the Pledge Mistress. Casey is going to be so wrapped up in pledge stuff this quarter. G-Pi doesn't go easy on their pledges. I guess the three of us are going to be Frat and Sorority widows this quarter."

I fail to see the humor in this, "What does G-Pi do to their pledges?"

"Allegra told me it's brutal," Megan laughs.

"I had to give head to like five guys when I was initiated," Bridget tells us. "It's not something I'm proud of, but you really do have to earn your letters."

"Eww!" I add. "Why would you do that?"

"For the same reason Casey is going to be doing a lot of similar things; the letters, the status, the traditions." Bridget tells me.

"Allegra told me that when she was pledging her Pledge Mistress broke her down and made her start crying in front of everyone," Megan says.

"My poor Casey," I say, almost to myself.

"It really helps to have someone on your side during the process," Bridget tells me. "Caleb really kept me sane while I was pledging. Remember, he was here like every day and he was always holding me and comforting me?" I nod.

"Casey is going to need someone to do that too," Megan tells me.

I glance at the clock and realize that my appointment is in an hour. Everything seems so final all of a sudden.

I'm in a daze until my phone displays that Casey is calling.

"Casey?"

"I'm not supposed to be on the phone right now, but I just wanted to say that I've been thinking about everything lately and I'm sorry. You do what you need to do, okay? Regardless of what decision you make, I promise I'm going to love you."

"Will you cuddle with me tonight?"

"I'd love to, sweetie. I'll see you tonight."

As soon as we hang up, I feel a knot in my stomach. Even though Casey is being supportive, I know she's still disappointed. Casey really wants this baby and I know she'd be a good wife and mother. It was wrong of me to get her hopes up and then tell her I'm going to get an abortion. Is this how Alison felt when she was thinking of terminating her pregnancy?

"I don't want to be like Alison," I blurt out.

"Alex, you're nothing like Alison," Megan tells me.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Bridget asks.

"I don't know. I just know that Alison didn't want us. She wanted an abortion and because she didn't have one, she was a horrible mother."

"Is that what this is all about?" Megan asks.

"Casey wants this baby and I'm not sure if I do and I'm afraid I'll resent it."

"Alex, once you do this, there's no turning back, you know?" Megan tells me.

"You and Casey are going to be great parents, whether it's with this baby or one you have later on. You're nothing like Alison," Bridget tells me. "You and Casey have so much love for each other and I know you both would love this baby."

"I just wish there was a do-over button in life and I can change everything about the past six weeks," I tell them.

Megan wraps her arms around me, "You're not Alison. You're Alex. Even though Alison didn't want us, Daddy did and we had a good life with him. And our lives are good again, Lex. I have Allegra and you have Casey. We're not alone anymore. There's love in our lives again. We don't have to be scared anymore. As twisted as Alison is, I'm glad she had us."

I cling tightly to my sister. "I'm not going to do it, Megan. I want to be a mom. I'm ready to have this baby and raise it with Casey. I'm going to be the mom I always wanted and dreamed of having. This baby is going to grow up without the fear that we had because of Mike and Alison. And I want Casey to be by my side throughout every milestone in this child's life."

Bridget beams, "Oh my god, you guys! We're having a baby! Megan's going to be an auntie and I'm going to be a…"

"You'll be one, too, Bridget. After all, you and I are both going to be Novaks someday."

Even Megan starts to smile. "This is so exciting, Alex!"

"I know!" I tell them. "Alison's a red head, so maybe the baby will have that gene and be a red head like Casey! That would be so cute!"

Casey and I are going to be parents, for certain this time. I can't wait to tell her about the newest addition to the Novak family.


	22. Chapter 22

**Casey's POV**

It's Monday night and I've spend the past weekend so wrapped up in Bid and the pledge ceremony and the Big Sis/Lil Sis ceremony that I've had almost zero time for Alex. Yesterday was her appointment to terminate her pregnancy and I wish I could have been there for her. It's not the decision I was hoping she'd make, but I could have at least been there to comfort her. We've spent the whole day together today and she hasn't even told me anything about the procedure or how it went. I'm starting to wonder if she even went through with it.

"How were your ceremonies this week?" Alex asks me as we're lying down on her bed.

"They were okay, I guess. Big Sis/Lil Sis ceremony was fun. Allegra is officially my Big Sis now. Some of the other pledges are total jerks though. They're completely arrogant, except for one girl named Layla, like the Eric Clapton song. Isn't that cool? Anyway, we have a lot of common interests and her boyfriend is pledging Caleb's frat. He picked her up after the ceremony and they're such a cute couple. They asked if we wanted to do something together sometime."

"I'd love to, babe," Alex tells me as she gives me a quick kiss. "You look so cute in your pledge pin, Casey."

I start to giggle. "Thanks. We have to wear this at all times during the pledge process."

"What happens if you're caught without it?"

"You don't want to know," I tell her. The problem is _I _don't even know what happens if I'm caught without my pin. Whenever we asked the active sisters, all they would say is "You don't want to know." I could tell from their tone of voice and their nervous facial expression, that I really _don't_ want to know what would happen.

"You know if you ever get stressed about pledging, you can come to me. I know you can't tell me anything that you've had to do, but I can be here to provide cuddle time and maybe we can even take a nice, warm shower together to help you relax."

I sigh. "I love you so much, Alex."

"I love you, too."

"Are you okay? I mean, with what happened yesterday? I'm sorry you had to go through it without me."

"I didn't do it yesterday."

"Oh, did you have to reschedule?" I ask her.

"No. I'm not doing it at all. Casey, we're going to have a baby!"

I take Alex into my arms and start smothering her with kisses. "We are, for certain?"

She starts beaming. "Yes, for certain. I want us to raise this baby together, Case. I want you by my side throughout everything."

"I will. I promise. I just feel like shouting to the world 'I love Alexandra Cabot!' Alex, we're having a baby together."

"I thought you'd be excited about the newest addition to the Novak family." She teases.

"Very excited! I have to tell my mom right now! She's already asking us about grandchildren."

Alex starts to laugh. "Go ahead, call her."

I reach for my phone and see that someone from a restricted number is calling me.

"Hello?"

"Pledge Novak, you have thirty minutes to get your ass to my apartment."

"But I'm with my fiancé and she—"

"You now have twenty-nine minutes to get your ass to my apartment," my Pledge Mistress says right before hanging up.

I rummage through my drawers for my olive green G-Pi t-shirt and some black jeans, the required uniform for all pledge events.

"Alex, I'm sorry, but—"

"Casey, it's okay. You better hurry."

I give her a quick kiss and then head out to my Pledge Mistress's apartment.

All of the pledges arrived on time, except for me. I know I'm going to be in for it.

"Pledge Novak, why were you late?" Pledge Mistress Stephanie asks me as she paces back and forth across her living room carrying a leather whip.

"My fiancé just told me that we're going to have a baby and I was kissing her."

"Pledge Novak, is your fiancé a G-Pi pledge?"

"No," I answer nervously.

"Then I don't give a flying fuck if she's pregnant," Mistress Stephanie says as she cracks her whip. "And sit your ass down with the rest of the pledges."

"As you know," she tells us. "I am Mistress Stephanie and you are to address me as such. I'm not your friend and I'm definitely not your goddamn mother. I don't care if you're writing a paper or if you're having sex with your boyfriend; when I say be at my apartment in 30 minutes, I expect you to be at my apartment in 30 fucking minutes!"

Mistress Stephanie goes to the kitchen and brings back 12 three-ring binders with Gamma Pi Delta and our names written on them. "When I call your name, come pick up your binder. Gutierrez. Ortiz. Cortes. Jenkins. Davenport. Johnson. Reyes. O'Brien. Novak…" After my name was called, I started to zone out and try to think of happier events in my life. It's our first task as Pledges and Mistress Stephanie is already scaring me.

I open my pledge book and see that the first page has a note written on it. "Don't let Stephanie break you. You'll be running this sorority someday. Your Big Sis, Allegra." Maybe Allegra is right. Maybe I can do this. Just don't let her get to you, Casey.

"These are your pledge manuals," Mistress Stephanie says to us. "You are to carry them with you at all times. The Sisters and I have all of your class schedules so we will be performing random pledge book checks whenever you're on campus. These manuals contain everything you need to know about the pledge process. Learn them well and learn them quickly. Any questions?"

Layla Ortiz raises her hand and waits to be called on. We are not allowed to speak to Mistress Stephanie unless we are spoken to first.

"Pledge Ortiz?"

Layla stands up and speaks with a nervous tone of voice. "Mistress Stephanie, when do we become initiated?"

Mistress Stephanie cracks her whip again and starts to shout. "When do you become initiated? When do you become initiated? I hate that fucking question! Beta Gamma class asked me that on the first day and now you're doing it too. I expected more from you Beta Deltas. We initiate you when I see twelve women worthy of the G-Pi letters in front of me. But right now all I see are twelve prick tease little girls who wouldn't know what to do with a dick if it was right in front of her face!"

Wait, I'm confused. Did she just imply that we're going to have to do something sexual with guys during Pledge? If so, I'm out of here. No sorority is worth cheating on Alex.

Mistress Stephanie's assignment for us interrupts my thought process. "Pledges, if you turn to page 5 of your pledge manual, you'll find every letter of the Greek alphabet. You have one hour to memorize it. Starting…now."

Greek alphabet? Piece of cake. I memorized this in high school when we did a unit on Greek mythology. I decide to spend the hour texting Alex while the other pledges are frantically trying to memorize the alphabet.

When the hour is up, Mistress Stephanie makes us sit down in a row and she places a shot glass in front of each of us. After she returns with a bottle of peppermint schnapps, she informs us of our task. "Each and every one of you has to recite the Greek alphabet for me and if one of you messes up, all of you have to take a shot. We won't stop until all twelve of you have recited the alphabet correctly." Reciting the Greek alphabet is hard enough for some people when they're sober, but after taking shots it could become almost impossible and the more we mess up the more shots we're going to have to take. I wish it were vodka shots instead. This drink has a 50 percent alcohol content and the peppermint flavor burns your throat as it goes down. There's no way I can take shots of this.

I raise my hand to get Mistress Stephanie's attention.

"Pledge Novak?"

"Mistress Stephanie, this is completely against school policy. I read the code of conduct for Greek organizations and it states that there is to be no alcohol consumption during pledge tasks. Also, there was a freshman at another university who died from performing a similar task two years ago."

The cracking of Mistress Stephanie's whip startles me and I jump back. "Pledge Novak, you mouthy little shit! I can already tell that I'm going to hate you. You're already my least favorite pledge. You arrived here late _and _you give me lip about your task."

"Casey doesn't give lip, just tongue," Chelsea Jenkins adds. Every pledge but Layla and myself starts to snicker.

"Is something funny?" Mistress Stephanie asks Chelsea.

"No, Mistress Stephanie," Chelsea says nervously.

"Beta Deltas," Mistress Stephanie addresses us. "On behalf of Pledge Novak and Pledge Jenkins, all of you are required to take two shots right now." All of the girls start to glare at me. It's official; my pledge class hates me.

I volunteer to be the first to recite the alphabet and I am able to do it without making any mistakes. However, I wish I could say the same about my fellow pledge class. When the task is over, Mistress Stephanie informs us that we have each consumed 15 shots. It's a new G-Pi record, but not the kind we should be celebrating.

It's 3 a.m. by the time we're finished and I have class in five hours. There's no way I'm going to be able to make it, but I'd hate to make Alex go by herself. I should be taking care of her and not vice versa.

When we're allowed to leave Mistress Stephanie's apartment, all of the pledges go their separate ways except for Layla and myself, who stick to each other like glue.

"Casey, this was just our first task and I think I'm dying," she tells me after vomiting in the bushes.

"Layla, you can't die. I'd be too sad if you did." My words are slurred and I'm barely aware that I'm saying anything at all.

"I'm glad I met you, Casey."

"I'm glad I met you too. Layla, if I die from this, will you kill Chelsea and Alejandra for me?"

"I'll kill them even if you don't die," she tells me as she pats me on the back.

We don't make it home until 4 am. Layla's dorm is farther than mine so I insist that she spends the night in my dorm. We're both going to be hung over and hating life in the morning, but it's all part of pledging.


	23. Chapter 23

JeffHardy724: haha Casey is hardcore enough to handle anything, but average people would probably fail at taking that many shots.

dove in love: Oooh good luck with Rush. What house do you want to pledge? I'm just glad my sorority wasn't that big on hazing. haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

I haven't seen much of Casey outside of class this week, but I know it's not her fault. Pledging has been taking a lot out of her. She's always coming home so exhausted that she'll just fall asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow. I know it may seem weird but her pledging is making me fall in love with her even more. I guess it's because I see how dedicated she is and how she's giving it her all and I know she's going to show that same dedication to our little family.

I'm doing my best to cherish every little moment with Casey that I have today. G-Pi gave their pledges the day off today and, on top of that, today happens to be our six-month anniversary. An entire day alone with Casey and our baby-to-be is the best anniversary gift I could ever receive.

We started our day with a warm, relaxing shower together. I know the purpose of the shower was to get cleaned up for the day, but I couldn't help myself. I kept looking at the way the water trickled down Casey's body. I tried and failed miserably at keeping my hands off of her. I pushed her up against the shower wall and entered her for the first time in two months, which is an extremely long time to go without feeling how tight Casey is or hearing the noises she makes when she comes. However, touching Casey in the shower wasn't enough for me. I had to have the full experience of making love to her on my bed. Three hours and three orgasms later, Casey can't go on any longer.

"Honey, I want to do it again," I plead with her.

"Alex, I don't think I could do it anymore. You were in me so deep, I don't even know if I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow," she says while trying to catch her breath.

"Casey, I'm pregnant and pregnant women get turned on more frequently."

"Says who?" she teases.

"Says everyone."

She cuddles up to me. "Well, Mrs. Novak, I am more than willing to be your little sex object, but not right now. You really wore me out. Besides, it's our anniversary. Isn't there anything you want to do?"

"YOU!" I answer her.

"Alex, you're going to be the death of me. Give me a couple of hours first," she teases.

"Fine, but in a couple of hours, your ass is mine," I tell her, trying to sound serious.

Casey starts to doze off, but I give her delicate kisses on the cheek to wake her up.

"This is the only day alone with you that I'm going to have for a while, we are not spending it sleeping," I tell her.

"What do you want to do then?" she asks.

"Maybe we should call your mom."

"And tell her that you're knocked up?" Casey says in a joking manner.

"Casey, must I remind you that I'm hormonal right now and cannot be held responsible for my actions should I decide to smack you upside the head?"

"Fine, we'll call her, but only because I'm afraid of you right now."

"Thank you, baby."

"I still have seven months left of this, don't I? So much for that glow that pregnant women are supposed to have," Casey teases and then dodges the pillow I throw at her.

After we put some clothes on, Casey grabs her phone and dials her mom's number. I make it a point that she puts the conversation on speakerphone.

"Casey?"

"Mommy!"

It really is cute to see how close they've become since Spring Break.

"How's my little Strawberry Shortcake?" she asks Casey.

"I'm great. I'm with Alex right now. We have you on speakerphone. There's something we have to tell you."

"Alex! Hey, sweetie. How are you?"

The last time I talked to this woman she was throwing me out of her house. It's a welcomed change, but I'm still not used to it. "I'm doing fine, Mrs. Novak. How about yourself?"

"I'm doing good. Just been busy with Charlotte's T-ball games and her Girl Scout meetings. That little girl is wearing me out. Who would've thought being her Girl Scout troop leader would require so much energy. Anyway, what is it that you girls have to tell me?"

Although she is a bit on the conservative side, Mrs. Novak is the type of mother I aspire to be like. She's so involved in her children's lives. Casey tells me she never missed one of her softball games or a parent/teacher conference and she'd always act like a second mom to all of Casey's friends in junior high and high school. A part of me believes she's this way because she's still young herself.

"Mom," Casey says nervously, "Remember when you asked me about when Alex and I were going to give you grandchildren? Well, it's going to happen soon. Alex is pregnant."

"Good lord, Casey. I didn't mean for you two to make me a grandma at 33."

"You're 37, Mom."

"Casey, you know I stopped celebrating my birthday at 33," Mrs. Novak tells her. "33 is when a woman is in her prime. "

"Mom! We're being serious here!"

"I know you are. I'm just trying to process everything that's going on. Alex, how did this happen? I know my daughter couldn't have gotten you pregnant."

"Mom! Stop it! She was raped, okay?"

"Alex, honey, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"It's okay, Mrs. Novak. Casey's really been helping me get through this. You raised a very sweet and beautiful young woman."

"I can't take all the credit. Her father did help with raising that little munchkin. So, tell me Alex, how far along are you?"

"Two months."

"I'm so excited for you girls! So, my grandbaby is going to be born in November? You'll have to bring him or her over for Christmas. I'm warning you, this baby is going to be extremely spoiled."

"Casey and I are really excited too! I know she's going to be a great mommy. I saw her playing with Charlotte when I was there in December and I just wanted to melt. It was so cute. Casey's so good with kids."

"That she is. Charlotte really looks up to her. I know you and Casey are going to be great parents. I still can't get over this! I wish it were November already so I could meet the newest little Novak. That will be the baby's last name, right? Not to put any pressure on you, of course. I would still love him or her as a Cabot."

I start to giggle. "No, this baby is definitely going to be a Novak and so am I. Casey really takes pride in her last name and I want this baby to be a part of her family's lineage."

"My husband is going to be _very_ happy to hear that. Well, girls, I'd hate to end this conversation, but Chris is going to be home any minute now and, well, you know how that is," Mrs. Novak says shyly.

"Mom! I didn't need to know that," Casey tells her.

"Cassandra Charlene, how did you think you were conceived?" Mrs. Novak teases and Casey starts to blush. "Besides, I know from personal experience that you and Alex do more than just hold hands and kiss each other. And now that Alex is pregnant, she's going to want it more frequently so you better take care of that, Casey."

I still can't believe this is Casey's mom that I'm talking to. That must have been some breakthrough they had during Casey's spring break.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Casey says in a whining tone of voice.

"Fine, I'll stop. I love you girls very much and congratulations!"

"Thanks, mommy. We love you too." Casey tells her.

After hanging up, Casey and I decide that there is nothing we would rather do than cuddle up to each other for the rest of the day.

"Casey, you're parents are incredible," I tell her.

"They've been together for 23 years and they still act like they're on their honeymoon," she tells me.

"Do you think we'll be like that?"

"I know we will, Lex. I'm so glad I get to spend a lifetime by your side."

Casey gets up from the bed and starts to look through her purse.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"There's something I've been meaning to give you. Close your eyes."

After a couple minutes, she finally returns to the bed and I can feel her slip a ring on my finger. My heart starts to beat really fast. When Casey allows me to open my eyes, I see the most gorgeous ring I have ever laid eyes on. It's the same one I saw her mom wearing. How did this happen?

"Alexandra Vivian Cabot, will you wear my ring?" She asks me.

I wrap my arms around my fiancé. "Yes, but Casey, this is a family heirloom. Why did your mom part with it? I know how much it means to her."

"She really wanted you to have it. After all, you're going to be a Novak very soon. And you're having our baby, Alex."

"You really overwhelm me sometimes, Casey. I didn't think it was possible for me to love someone as much as I love you."

"That's the same way I feel about you and our little baby-to-be." She starts to gently caress my lower abdomen. "I can't believe that he or she is in there right now. I didn't think it was possible for me to love someone that I've never met before."

"I know how you feel. This baby is developing inside me right now and I know it's really tiny and not even formed yet, but I already feel such a strong bond with him or her. Is it weird that I'll catch myself talking to my tummy because I know the baby is in there and I want him or her to know my voice?"

Casey starts to giggle, "I'm going to be doing the same thing to you too. I want to feel connected to this baby in every way I possibly can. Alex, everything about you is so amazing."

"What do you mean?"

"You turned something so ugly as Mike attacking you into something as beautiful as carrying our little Novak baby."

"I couldn't have done any of this without you, Casey."

"You won't have to, sweetie. Ever."

"Happy anniversary, baby," I tell her. "These past six months with you have been the greatest I have ever experienced."

"Same here," she says as she kisses me.

"Casey, I'd hate to break up our little cuddle fest, but it's been two hours and I believe there's a little something you promised me earlier."

Casey gives me a quick kiss. "I was hoping you'd remember that."


	24. Chapter 24

dove in love: I'm glad you're starting to like Casey's mom. They DO have the same sense of humor. haha. And I can't really say what I had to do. haha. My lips are sealed. Each class added something new though.

darknightcat: I think hormonal Alex would be good times. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

The most difficult aspect of being a pledge is being completely subservient to my Pledge Mistress. Mistress Stephanie hates me and she makes it known, but if I want to be a G-Pi someday, I have to obey her every command.

"Pledge Novak. Pledge Cortes. Put these on," Mistress Stephanie tells Alejandra and myself as she tosses us a couple of skimpy outfits.

"What are these for?" I ask.

"Pledge Novak, I warned you not to speak unless you are spoken to!"

"Sorry, my Mistress."

"That's better. Pledge Novak, you and Pledge Cortes are to personally deliver an invitation to the men of Pi Beta Xi, wearing only these outfits I gave you."

The invitation is to a mixer that my pledge class, the Beta Delta pledge class, is hosting. I had suggested something a little more classy, but 9 out of 12 of my fellow pledges preferred Alejandra's suggested theme of "Party Like A Rock Star, Fuck Like A Porn Star." Ordinarily, I wouldn't mind this kind of theme, but no one is allowed to attend except for members and pledges of Gamma Pi Delta and Pi Beta Xi, which means I can't bring Alex. To make matters worse, Pi Beta Xi is my brother's fraternity and he's going to see me in some seriously sleazy lingerie.

Alejandra and I are forced to get dressed in the same room and it is one of the most awkward moments of my life. I was hoping this girl would never see me naked, but here we are in Mistress Stephanie's bedroom wearing absolutely nothing as we change into matching lacy bras, thongs, thigh highs, and garter belts. The only difference is that mine is red and hers is black. How original, dress the red head in red lingerie.

When we emerge from the room in our ensembles, the eyes of all the pledges are on us. It's nothing sexual seeing as Alejandra, Chelsea, and I are the only lesbians in our pledge class. I believe their looks express way more pity than admiration.

Mistress Stephanie leads us into her bathroom and starts teasing our hair and applying more make-up on us. "I need you girls to look easy. Sex hair, blowjob mouths, the works. Pledge Novak, open your mouth like this."

I mimic her action even though I'm scared to death of what she has planned.

"Good. Very seductive," she tells me. "Now kiss Alejandra."

I quickly press my lips to Alejandra and Mistress Stephanie is extremely upset with us. "What are we, junior high girls at a sleepover? I know you can do better than that."

Alejandra puts her hands on my hips and starts to kiss me delicately at first and then more forcefully. I slip my tongue inside her mouth and as Alejandra lets out a soft moan, Mistress Stephanie forcefully pulls us apart.

"Damn, you two look fucking sexy together! I knew having a couple of dykes as pledges would pay off."

The things I do for this sorority. Please forgive me, Alex. Please?

Mistress Stephanie hands us two knee-length trench coats and gives us further instructions.

"After you announce the theme of the party, I want you to take these off and start playing around with each other. You know what I mean by playing around, right?" Alejandra and I nod in unison and Mistress Stephanie continues. "Pi Beta Xi is the hottest fraternity on campus. These guys have been invited to two other events the same night as our party. Gamma Pi Delta has never been turned down. The reputation of the entire sorority is depending on you two girls. I need you to do everything you possibly can to get them to accept our invitation. I don't care what they ask you to do, you do it."

Alejandra and I nod again. "Yes, Mistress Stephanie."

The walk from Mistress Stephanie's apartment to the Pi Beta Xi house only takes five minutes, so I'm grateful that this solo time with Alejandra won't last too long.

"I really don't want to kiss you," I tell her.

Alejandra scoffs. "And you think I want to kiss _you_? Please. I've had sex with girls you could only dream of."

"Alex is all I need," I remind her.

"Alex wasn't enough for me," she says. "But I'm glad you were there to take my sloppy seconds."

"You bitch! Don't you ever talk about my fiancé like that again!"

"Casey, G-Pi. Let's just get this over with and we never have to speak to each other again."

"That's fine with me," I tell her.

When Alejandra and I walk into the Pi Beta Xi house, we see notice that all 80 of the brothers and pledges are assembled in the front room and my brother Caleb is front and center with the rest of the board members. I was under the assumption we would be giving this invitation to the board members, not every single guy in the house. I am _so_ not ready to be nearly naked in front of 80 guys.

"Okay, guys, listen up," Kevin, the President of Pi Beta Xi tells the brothers. "We have two future G-Pi girls here. This is Casey and this is Alejandra. Their Pledge Mistress told me these two have a message for us."

"Well, as you know, the sisters of G-Pi have always been sweet on the guys of Pi Beta Xi," Alejandra tells them.

Alejandra winks at me, which is my cue to chime in, "And on behalf of the Beta Delta Pledge Class, we would like to invite you to our mixer on Saturday night."

"We've thought very _long_ and _hard_ about what our theme should be," Alejandra says as she puts an emphasis on the two words that best get the guys' attention.

"And we came to the conclusion…" I add as Alejandra and I take off the trench coats.

"…Party Like A Rock Star, Fuck Like A Porn Star." Alejandra and I say in unison. After announcing the party theme, Alejandra grabs me by the waist and pulls me toward her. As she envelops my tongue with her lips, I unhook her bra and toss it to one of the guys. Not a single inch separates my body from Alejandra's as I start to feel her up. We can hear the guys whistling and cheering us on in the background, but none of that matters to me. I plan to stay focused on the task at hand and get this over with as quickly as possible. Kissing Alejandra is nowhere near as enjoyable as kissing Alex. After a minute or two, our little peep show is finished and Kevin addresses the guys again. Some of the guys are still in awe and I can see that my brother is trying to hide how embarrassed he is.

"What do you say, men? Do we accept their invitation?"

"Fuck yeah," one of the guys shouts.

"If that's a preview of what this party is going to be like, I'm definitely there," says one of the sophomore brothers.

"Ladies, we'll see you on Saturday," Kevin says to Alejandra and me.

We both give him a kiss on the cheek before we collect our things and head out the door.

"That was such a rush," Alejandra tells me.

"I know, right? I just hope I never have to do anything like that again."

"Agreed," she tells me.

As we're about to turn the corner, I hear Caleb call after me.

"Cassandra Charlene Novak! What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

I turn to Alejandra. "Wait for me outside Stephanie's apartment." Alejandra nods and then turns to leave.

"Casey, what's gotten into you?"

"It's called pledging, Caleb."

"No, Casey. I believe it's called being a slut. This isn't like you."

"Caleb, just leave me alone."

"What would Alex say if she saw what you just did?"

"Alex supports me in all things pledge-related and I thought you would too."

"You thought I'd support my kid sister showing her ass to every guy in my fraternity?"

"It's not like that. We really had to get you guys to accept and you know me, I'm not one to give up."

My brother hugs me for the first time in months. "Just don't let them get the best of you, okay? These mixers can get pretty out of hand, but I promise to protect you. I love you, Case."

"I love you, too."

"You better get back to the apartment. Stephanie can be a real bitch sometimes."

"You mean like…all the time," I tease.

When Alejandra and I return to Mistress Stephanie's apartment, we notice that all eyes seem to be on us again.

"How did it go?" she asks us in a friendly tone of voice.

"They accepted!" Alejandra tells her.

Mistress Stephanie runs up to us and gives us both a big hug. "I love you girls. I knew you could do it."

As I walk back to my dorm, I can't help but reflect on this task. I objectified myself and as a result I won the respect of my Pledge Mistress and the rest of the sorority. On the other hand, I made out with another girl in front of my brother and his entire fraternity. Do the pros really outweigh the cons? I honestly can't tell if what I did was good or bad.


	25. Chapter 25

JeffHardy724: Your review made me smile. Hmmm...I wonder what will happen with Casey and Alejandra. haha.

darknightcat: haha making out in front of family is never good times.

dove in love: Cheers to high tolerance :)

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"Seriously, Alex, that's just plain kinky. Whatever sick sex you have planned with Casey, please don't tell me about it. And I thought I was wild," my sister tells me as she looks at Casey's ensemble.

"She has to wear this," I tell Megan.

"You look fab, darling," Allegra reassures Casey. "It seems like just yesterday I was doing that task myself."

Casey isn't allowed to speak, so she just gives Allegra a hug.

"Allegra, seriously, what's the point of this?" I ask her.

"We have a saying, don't we Casey?" Allegra asks and Casey just nods. "From the outside looking in, you can't understand it. From the inside looking out, you can't explain it."

"What?" I ask.

"Casey has embarked on a journey," Allegra answers and Casey nods again.

"Allegra, stop bullshitting my sister," Megan says before giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

I glance at Casey sitting next to me on the couch. She's dressed in Strawberry Shortcake pajama pants, a white t-shirt and her hair is in high pigtails with pink ribbons. The pigtails are a bit much, but the pajamas are cute. What bothers me is the fact that she is required to have a pacifier in her mouth all day and carry a teddy bear with her wherever she goes.

"I'm not supposed to tell you the meaning of this, but what the hell," Allegra says. "The pledges are required to dress like babies today because tomorrow is when they become women. They have to earn their womanhood though."

"How do they do that?" I ask.

"At the mixer. That's all I can say," Allegra responds.

"Are they going to have to go down on the guys like Bridget's sorority?" I ask.

"I can't tell you, Alex."

"Are they going to have to do anything sexual?" I ask her worriedly.

"Alex!"

"Please, Allegra, just tell me that."

"Fine! Yes. But Casey's prepared and she's good at what she does."

"Okay, I really didn't want to hear that," I tell her.

I pull the pacifier out of Casey's mouth and start to kiss her.

"I know this isn't your choice, so I'm not going to hold it against you. I'll still love you, Caseybear."

"I love you, too, my little ray of sunshine," she tells me.

"Alex! You can't do that! And Casey, you can't talk!" Allegra tells us.

"Pledge Novak, on your knees! Now!" Casey quickly obeys.

"Open your mouth!" Allegra tells her. When Casey does this, she inserts the pacifier back in Casey's mouth.

"Is this pledging, or some weird sex thing? I've seen so much porn like this," Megan jokes.

"Megan, this is sacred!" Allegra tells her with a stern tone of voice.

"Allegra, you've become a real bitch this week," my sister tells her.

"Maybe it's because you haven't been putting out as much as I'd like you to," Allegra tells her. "I would think dating a porn star would have some benefits, but I honestly haven't experienced them."

My sister quickly storms off to her room and slams the door behind her.

"Fuck!" Allegra says almost to herself. "Megan! Baby, I'm sorry."

"I'm going to apologize to my girlfriend," Allegra tells us. "You two make yourselves at home. And Casey, take that thing out of your mouth. You look ridiculous."

Casey quickly removes the pacifier and starts to kiss me. "Alex, they're going to be in there for awhile. Why don't you and I—"

"Casey, I can't have sex with you when you look like this," I interrupt. "The pigtails and pink hair ribbons make you look like you're a child. I like _women_, not little girls."

"Oh, so that's why you started dating me when I was only 17?" Casey teases.

"Shut up! So how's Alejandra been treating you?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Okay, I guess. We met last night after a pledge meeting and we decided we're going to be civil with each other. Fighting just isn't worth it anymore. Not after everything we've been through."

I know that this "everything we've been through" is referring to their little make-out session at the frat house. I'm not thrilled that it happened, but I'm willing to give Casey the benefit of the doubt when she says she didn't enjoy it.

"Alex, you are looking really, _really_ good in that dress right now," Casey tells me.

I take off Casey's ribbons and rubber bands and start to give her hair that 'just fucked' look. Casey may be wearing character PJ pants but I soon discover that when I remove them, she has a black lacy delight waiting for me. I take off my dress and toss it aside, completely grateful that I'm not showing yet.

When I return to the couch, I see Casey lying down with her legs spread, waiting for me to get on top of her. In a fit of passion, I take off her underwear and toss it aside.

"Casey, I want to fuck you all night," I whisper in her ear. Casey doesn't say anything. She simply flashes me a smug smile that drives me over the edge.

As we start to kiss each other, a not-too-distant voice interrupts us.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" my sister teases.

"Go, Lil Sis!" Allegra tells Casey.

"We leave these kids alone for 15 minutes and this is what happens," Megan tells Allegra. "For shame."

Casey is looking extremely pleased with herself. "What can I say? I have what Alex wants."

I flash Casey a look and then all four of us start laughing at Casey's newfound arrogance.

"So shall we get this double date started?" Megan asks.

Even though we never leave Megan's apartment on these double dates, the four of us genuinely love spending time together so it works out.

"I swore to Megan that I won't talk about sorority stuff tonight, which means Casey is off the hook for this pledge task for the rest of the night," Allegra tells us and Casey starts beaming.

"We have something to tell you two," Megan says nervously.

"Well, as you both know, when Megan finishes her apprenticeship at the tattoo shop, she's going to open her own shop. Except, she's not going to do it in West Hollywood, or California for that matter," Allegra informs us.

"What? Why?" I ask.

Allegra gives my sister a kiss and urges her to tell us the rest, "Well, there's a reason Allegra and I were arguing a while ago and it's not anything to do with sex, because trust me we're doing great in that department. I know we've only been a couple for three weeks, but it's long enough for us to know that we want to make a serious commitment to each other. Not marriage or anything like that, but almost. Allegra got accepted into Harvard Medical School and she wants me to move to Boston with her."

"And…" Casey urges.

"And I said yes!" Megan says excitedly. "We're moving in together this August. I'm so excited. I get to go back to the area we grew up in, Alex."

"Harvard? What the fuck? I didn't know you had it in you, Allegra," Casey tells her.

"My baby's smart," Megan says proudly. "After medical school, she's applying to neurosurgery residency programs."

"Yeah, so I basically know what I'm going to be doing for the next 16 years of my life," Allegra says sarcastically.

"16 years? What about having children?" I ask them.

"Like I said many many times before," my sister tells me. "We are _not_ you and Casey. I don't want something alive inside of me. Besides, Allegra is going to be really stressed out from school and when she comes home, I want to be able to focus all my attention on her."

"Aww, babe, you're so cute," Allegra tells my sister. "But if you do want kids, we'll have them, okay? I want to give you everything you want in life."

"Okay, gag." Casey says to them. "You've officially become worse than me and Alex."

"Wait, so have you two said the L word to each other yet?" I ask them.

"Of course we have. We told each other after the first time we had sex," Megan informs us.

"Yeah, it was that great," Allegra teases. "No, but seriously. There was no way I _couldn't_ fall in love with her at that moment. I've seen the things she does in her videos and I assumed it was going to be like that, but it wasn't. Sex with Megan is so beautiful and emotional. I never knew that was possible. I always thought sex was something you do just to get off, but with Megan it's something that allows me to express my love for her. Megan is it for me. After our first time, I just knew I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. I love everything about her. I love the random things she says when we're alone and her dark sense of humor and the way she just randomly shows up at my apartment in the middle of the night because she can't sleep and wants to watch a movie with me. There's so much more I can say, but I don't want to get all teary-eyed in front of you two. I know how that's something you feed off of and get all mushy about."

"Too late," I said. "Aww, I'm so happy for you!"

I give both of them a hug at the same time.

"We're going to be family," I tell Allegra.

"That's what I was afraid of," Allegra teases. "Unfortunately, twins are a package deal. It's only a matter of time before you're in Boston too, I guess."

"Yeah, when I go to Harvard Law," I tell her. "Casey's going there too."

"I am?" Casey asks. "I've always wanted to go to NYU."

"No, you don't want to go to NYU," I tell her.

"I'm pretty sure I do," Casey tells me.

"So we're going to be married, raising a toddler, and not even living in the same state? You honestly think that's not just _asking_ for a divorce?" I ask her.

"Alex, we never talked about this. Why don't you go to NYU with me?"

"Seriously, Casey. Why would I choose NYU over Harvard?"

"There you go, wanting everything to be about you."

"You know what, Casey? We'll discuss this later."

"There's nothing to discuss, Alex."

"Oh, we definitely don't want to be like Casey and Alex," Allegra says.

"C'mon girls, stop it," Megan says. "You're only freshmen. Law school is years away. I'm sure you'll find a way to work everything out."

"She's right. I love you, Caseybear."

"I love you, too."

"Okay, there's something I've been dying to ask, Casey," Allegra says. "What's the sex like now that Alex is pregnant?"

"Mind blowing," Casey says excitedly.

"Seriously?" Allegra asks.

"Yeah, because of the hormones being released or something like that, she actually gets wetter. And she's horny all the time, and I do mean _all the time_. Why do you think I put up with so much crap during pledge tasks and still keep a smile on my face? It's because I know I'm getting laid when I get home. Also, there's certain parts of her body that—"

"Casey!" I interrupt. "Don't you think this is a conversation you should have when I'm not here?"

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm just really excited, is all."

"I bet you are," I tease.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" my sister asks.

"No, we're waiting until we find out the baby's sex before we do any of that," I answer.

"I still want to know what Alison was smoking when she came up with my name," Megan tells me.

"Megan Persephone Cabot? I can't believe Alison named you after the goddess of the underworld. That's so fitting."

"I don't know why you hate it, Megan," Allegra tells her. "I think it's hot. It's way better than Alexandra Vivian."

"I _love_ Alex's name. It's so classy. It suits her perfectly," Casey says.

"Thank you, baby," I tell my fiancé.

"But if you could name your baby anything, what would it be?" Allegra asks me.

"Well, Casey, really wants a boy so she's just been thinking of boy names. She really wants him to grow up to be a baseball player and play for the Colorado Rockies."

"Oh, hell yeah." Casey chimes in. "Matthew Brian Novak. I can hear it now. The announcers saying 'And Matt Novak steps up to the plate.' That's just pure awesomeness right there."

"Casey, you're such a guy sometimes," Allegra tells her. "I take it Alex wants a girl."

"Yes!" I say excitedly. "I'm excited for my little Kylie Abigail Novak. We're going to go shopping together, get mani-pedis together, and I'm going to play Barbies with her and have tea parties with her and get her a pink canopy bed and Disney Princess pajamas and…I'll stop there because the list is just endless."

"Well, if we do have a girl," Casey says, "I know she's going to be beautiful like Alex."

"And me," Megan chimes in. "We _are_ identical twins, after all."

"What if Alex has twins? That would be so cute!" Casey says.

"No it won't," I add. "Hell no. Not happening."

"You never know, Lex," Megan says. "You have excessive morning sickness and our family has a history of multiples. I mean, just look at us."

"Oh, god. That's all I need," I tell them. Casey and I are going in for an ultrasound on Monday. Please let there just be _one_ baby inside of me.


	26. Chapter 26

Lisa: Hey! :) It wasn't my choice to delete them. They were deleted by someone else. But here they are a year later.

dove in love: Casey's mixer makes me nervous and I'm the one who wrote it. haha. I'm glad it makes sense how they got to New York. :)

darknightcat: I'm glad you loved. I think I'd be afraid of having twins too. haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

Like a good Big Sis, Allegra helped me get dressed for this mixer. To fit in with the theme of "Party Like A Rock Star, Fuck Like A Porn Star," none of the guys are allowed to wear shirts and none of the girls are allowed to wear anything other than lingerie. Allegra doesn't seem to mind. She applies more make up than I've ever seen her wear and then changes into a black bra and black mesh panties that literally show through to her most private area. Megan is in total S/M mode with black leather shorts that fail at covering her ass and a black bra. As models, they're used to baring it all in public. Plus, they're not dressing up for the guys, they're dressing up for each other. Although she isn't a student at our school, the board members of Pi Beta Xi insisted that Megan attends this mixer. The majority of the Pi Beta Xi men have a hard-on for Allegra and once they found out her girlfriend is Megan Cabot, the porn star, they insisted that the two of them should attend as a couple.

I put on a red, lacy push-up bra and matching red undies with lace trim. It's not as sexy as what Megan and Allegra are wearing, but it'll suffice. When Megan starts doing my make-up, she packs on the red lipstick, but leaves my eyes alone because she says they make me look like I've never been touched before and that's a turn on.

As we put on our jackets and make our way out the door, Allegra slips me a condom from her purse.

"What's this for?" I ask her nervously.

"Just in case. Do you remember what I taught you? We practiced this, Casey."

"Yes."

"And you remember the colors, right?"

"Yes, Allegra, I remember," I tell her nervously.

The colors she is referring to are the colors of the Mardi Gras style necklaces we have to earn for tonight's pledge task, the task that supposedly takes us from girls to women. Each G-Pi pledge is paired up with a Pi Beta Xi senior and each Pi Beta Xi pledge is paired up with a G-Pi senior. When the pledges and seniors retire to the bedrooms, the pledges are showed different beaded necklaces and it's up to them to choose what color they want to go for. White beads means the pledge chickened out, blue is for a rather heated make-out session, green is for a hand job/fingering, red is for oral sex, and gold is for intercourse. The color of your beads literally show how far you are willing to go for your fraternity or sorority. It's extremely twisted, but the color you earn will eventually determine your status within G-Pi. No G-Pi has ever become President or Pledge Mistress without earning gold beads as a pledge. To Hell with the presidency, I'm not going farther than blue.

"Casey, what color do you want?" Allegra asks me while we're walking to the Pi Beta Xi house.

"Blue," I answer. I would have said white, but if you choose white that tells your future sisters that you aren't dedicated to the organization and they immediately make you de-pledge.

"Casey, you're my Lil Sis. You can't choose blue. No one in our legacy, which dates back to the mid-80s has ever chosen blue."

"Fine, what color do I choose?"

"Stay golden, Casey. Stay golden. That's what I did and now I run this whole fucking thing, Case. And someday you will too."

I try to change the subject. "So, what are you two going to do tonight?"

"Threesome," Allegra answers. "There's this Pi Beta Xi pledge who has all of Megan's videos. Plus, the wall of his dorm is covered in Megan's photo shoots, and my A&F ads."

"So, we're basically going to rock his world tonight," Megan adds. "I'm actually looking forward to it."

"But you two are gay," I tell them with a hint of confusion in my voice.

"Casey, it's just sex. Chill." Megan tells me. "Plus, after we're finished with the pledge task, I get to keep Allegra all to myself and she looks so hot tonight. I don't think we're going to leave the bedroom until the party is over."

It's not fair. If they could have a threesome, why can't I? Alex is hot and guys do like her. Granted she isn't a porn star like Megan and she dresses really conservatively, but she's still hot.

I feel like I'm in my own private Hell. Mixers are supposed to be fun, and they are if you're not a pledge and your purpose for attending this mixer is to do something that makes you sick to your stomach. As I enter the frat house and see the sights around me, I start to wonder how I got to this point in my life. I was once a good Catholic girl who went to Mass every Sunday with her family. I was an Honors student and an athlete. I was a role model to Charlotte and Dad's shining star. But now I am none of those things. I am Pledge Novak; I'm not even allowed to have a first name. Tonight, I must be sexually available, seductive, and subservient. I must do everything my Mistress tells me to do.

Allegra and Megan leave me with Mistress Stephanie for further instructions. This is starting to feel less like a mixer and more like a brothel with each passing second.

"Pledge Novak, Kevin Daggett has specifically requested that you be paired off with him."

The other pledges are in awe. Kevin Daggett is the president of Pi Beta Xi and one of the most sought-after guys on campus. The fact that he specifically requested me should be an honor but it's starting to make me sick to my stomach. Kevin and I have a history together, not any type of sexual history, but a history all the same. Plus, him, Caleb, and Allegra are like a tripod. They've been best friends since they were freshmen and they share everything with each other. If I do anything with Kevin, it won't be long before Caleb and Allegra know all the details.

An hour later, I find myself in Kevin's room. It's okay, Casey. You can do this. It's just making out. Allegra did this, Sasha did this. So did Monique, Jennifer, Sarafina, and Belinda. You'll be fine.

"You look beautiful, Casey," Kevin tells me as we sit on his bed.

"Thanks, but who doesn't look beautiful in lingerie?" I tell him.

"You shouldn't be so modest. You're beautiful. I've always thought so."

Kevin gets up and puts some music on, not a cheesy love song, but something fast that we are both familiar with. Maybe this won't be so bad. I glance around his room and see a picture from September of the two of us together. Okay, I take it back. This is going to be unbearable.

"Casey, do you remember this song?'

It's "Ocean Avenue" by Yellowcard. That was my favorite song when I was 15. Without thinking, I start singing along with it. _"If I could find you now, things would get better. We could leave this town and run forever."_

"Nothing's changed," he says.

"June 2004. I was 15," I tell him. "I remember it perfectly."

"As do I. I remember you came to LA for the weekend to visit Caleb. It was me, you, Caleb, and Allegra and we piled into my convertible so we could go to the beach. I remember you were sitting in the front seat with me as we were driving along Pacific Coast Highway. You were so excited about everything and you kept asking us all kinds of random questions. Then this song came on and you started singing along with every word. You told us it was your favorite song and you thought it was so romantic and we teased you endlessly for it."

I start smiling for the first time tonight. "Yeah, I remember that. You guys were jerks. I was 15 and you were all 19, I think you could have cut me some slack."

"I thought you were a pretty cool kid. I always had so much fun hanging out with you when you would visit Caleb. Then things changed. You changed."

"How?"

"You grew up, Casey. When I saw you at the party in September, I didn't see that same goofy kid that used to tag along with us. You were practically a woman. I remember the four of us went to the beach the next day for old time's sake and you were wearing this green bikini that brought out the green in your eyes. And you kept flirting with me that whole day."

"I wasn't flirting," I tell him.

"Casey, you were. Everyone knew it. And you looked so sexy doing it, too. You really had me turned on and I had to fight every urge in my body that was telling me to take you right then and there. I had to keep telling myself 'she's only 17. She's only 17.'"

"But it wasn't just about sex," he continues. "I think I'm in love with you. We haven't hung out since September and I still can't get you off my mind. I was devastated when Caleb told me you were engaged to some chick. I wanted to be the one to take care of you, protect you, make love to you the right way, not the way a girl does it to you."

"Kevin, I'm gay and I'm in love with Alex. The way that she makes love to me is the way I want to be made love to. You may not think it's the right way, but it's what I desire."

Kevin dismisses everything I just told him and lays me down on his bed. He runs his hands along my body and starts to kiss me.

"What color do you want?" he asks.

It's the moment of truth that will decide my future in G-Pi. "I—I don't know," I stammer.

"Why don't we just see where this takes us?" Kevin suggests.

Where it took us was to him putting a necklace of gold beads on me after I finished putting my bra and undies back on.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asks.

"Kevin, this was just for G-Pi. I'm in love with Alex and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her."

"You better if you have her name tattooed on you," he teases.

Even though he's teasing me, I can still see the hurt in his eyes. Why couldn't I have just been paired off with someone who doesn't have feelings for me?

"Hey Casey!"

"Yeah?"

"So, if you're gay, does this mean I'm your first guy?" Kevin jokes.

"You're incorrigible," I tell him. "but I guess that's part of your charm. See you around."

I try to avoid my brother as I make my way to the front room to show Mistress Stephanie my beads and tell her that I've completed the pledge task. When I find her, she is doing a line of cocaine off of the table.

"Mistress Stephanie?"

"Pledge Novak! I forgot about you! You're the last pledge to finish! And I see it's for good reason too!"

"Mistress Stephanie, you have blood on your nose," I tell her.

She wipes it off without giving it a second though, "Oh, that? Yeah, it happens sometimes. I can't believe you earned gold beads! You're the only one in your pledge class to do that! I did it when I was a pledge! Casey, you're going to be just like me when you're a junior!"

Dear god, I hope not.

"Stephanie, this line isn't going to do itself," a Pi Beta Xi tells her. "Plus, you promised me we would go up to my room when you're finished."

"I gotta go, Casey."

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I feel euphoric, baby," she tells me. "You want some? It makes sex 100 times better."

"I think I'll pass," I tell her nervously.

"Steph, just leave her alone," the Pi Beta Xi calls out. "Besides, she's already been had."

I've been _had_? Oh no, he didn't just say that. I'm about to tell him something when I feel a pair of soft arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"He's a dick," Alejandra whispers into my ear. "Come with me."

Alejandra grabs my hand and takes me to the backyard where Layla Ortiz and her boyfriend are in each other's arms.

"You two just earned blue beads?" Alejandra asks. "You're such pussies."

"I wasn't going to cheat on Layla," her boyfriend Shawn tells us.

"And I wasn't going to cheat on Shawn," Layla adds.

"I wasn't afraid to cheat on Kelly," Alejandra tells us as she giggles.

"Still, I can't believe you gave some random Pi Beta Xi a blowjob," I tell Alejandra as I glance at her red beads.

Alejandra touches my gold beads. "And I can't believe you had sex with Kevin fucking Daggett. That must have been amazing!"

"Hardly," I tell them. "I just did it for G-Pi. The only person I want to have sex with is Alex."

Tommy, another Pi Beta Xi pledge comes outside to join us. "Look at this fucking guy," Shawn laughs.

"Tonight, I am a man!" Tommy says. "No, not just a man. I am the motherfucking P-I-M-P! You will all bow before me and these gold beads."

"Casey has gold beads too," Layla tells Tommy.

"Yeah, but did she earn them by having a threesome with Allegra and Megan fucking Cabot? I think not." He says excitedly.

"I would have paid thousands of dollars to be part of that threesome," Alejandra tells us. "Describe it, Tommy, please."

"There are no words to describe what I just experienced," he says. "Megan's tongue ring fucking vibrates. It fucking _vibrates_! And before I had sex with them, they let me watch as they did each other. And I didn't just have one, I had _both_ of them. They're fucking wild."

Alejandra starts to gravel before Tommy. "I am officially jealous of you."

I playfully smack her on the butt as she's graveling. "Come hold me. I'm cold."

"I know this is going to sound gay, but they are both total sweethearts," Tommy tells us. "After I came, they both kissed me on the cheek and gave me my beads. I told Megan I wanted a tattoo and she said she'd do it for me tomorrow. Isn't that badass? I wanted to talk to them longer, but Megan said 'I need some alone time right now so I could do something special for my girlfriend.' They're totally doing it right now. I bet you they are."

I start to giggle as I notice Alejandra's slightly opened mouth and dazed look on her face. "You're such a les," I tease.

After a few minutes of small talk, I bring up the subject that I know is on all of our minds.

"Why did we just do this?" I ask.

"For glory," Tommy says.

"Not even," Shawn says. "We did it because we're expected to."

"By our frats and sororities?" Layla asks.

"Not just them. It's everyone. There's this whole romanticized idea of what college is supposed to be like. It's been engrained in our minds by our parents, TV, movies, friends, everyone and everything. We're just trying to live up to some experience that doesn't even exist. Everyone tells us these are our glory days, the best four years of our lives," Shawn says.

"My ass these are the best four years of our lives," I tell them.

"Yeah, if they are, somebody please shoot me now." Alejandra adds.

"I look at Mistress Stephanie and I tell myself that I'm not going to be like that when I'm a junior, but who's to say I won't," I tell them.

"You will," Shawn says. "It's a fucking never-ending cycle and we're a part of it. You might even be more of a bitch than Stephanie someday."

"Oh, that's reassuring," I say sarcastically.

"What's the worst thing you girls have ever had to do other than tonight?" Tommy asks.

"Practice for tonight," Layla tells the guys. "Mistress Stephanie taught us blowjob techniques and we had to practice on a banana. It was so humiliating."

Alejandra and I start to laugh. "Yeah, but Layla went at it like a champ," I tease.

"And I've definitely experienced the benefits of that," Shawn tells us and then kisses Layla.

"What's the worst thing you guys have had to do?" I ask.

"We played a game called Soggy Waffle. All the pledges had to stand in a circle around a waffle and jerk off on it. The last guy to cum had to eat the waffle that was covered in cum from 19 other guys."

"That's disgusting!" I tell them.

"Yeah, I felt bad for the poor guy who had to eat it," Tommy says.

"Casey, no offense, but your brother is a dick," Shawn tells me and starts laughing.

"After hearing that, I don't think I will ever complain about Mistress Stephanie," Alejandra laughs. "Although, I wouldn't mind it too much if Casey came on something and I had to eat it."

"Alejandra!" Layla and I say in unison.

At 2 a.m. the mixer finally ends and us pledges are allowed to go home. I know I should just throw my gold beads away, but I can't bring myself to do that. I'm going to hang them up on my wall as a constant reminder to never do anything that stupid ever again.


	27. Chapter 27

dove in love: I think girls in every state are wild! haha. Good luck with pledging. I'm doing away with Kevin. haha. Poor Alex has already been through enough.

darknightcat: haha Alex is one of those very rare, understanding wives.

Jessica: Sorry if I let you down when it comes to Casey. Hopefully, this will redeem the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"I have a delivery for Alexandra Novak."

"That's me," I tell the delivery man as he hands me the flowers. "Thank you."

"Casey, did you get me flowers?" I ask.

Casey looks confused. "No, why would I?"

I read the card. _Happy first Mother's Day, Mrs. Novak. I love you. Your wife, Casey._

"You little liar," I tell Casey as I start to kiss her. "These are absolutely beautiful."

"Happy Mother's Day, Alex."

"I'm not a mother yet, Caseybear."

"Yes, you are. You're carrying Baby Novak. He or she is growing inside you right now and depending on you. Plus, we've already bonded with this baby."

I wrap my arms around Casey. "You're going to be a mommy too."

"I am. It's so unreal. I still can't believe you're my wife now, Alex."

"I almost wasn't when I found out about that little stunt you pulled at the mixer last week. Having sex for beads, Casey? That's crazy."

"It wasn't for beads, it was for glory. I thought we were past this already."

"Well, was it glorious?" I tease.

"When the girls congratulated me, it was, but while he was doing me, I kept trying not to puke. The only way I was able to bear it is because I kept imagining it was you with a strap-on."

"Did it work?"

"No, because he wouldn't shut up. Ugh! And afterwards, he wanted to hold me. Can you believe that?"

"The nerve of him for not treating you like the cheap whore that you are," I tease.

"Are we past it?" she asks.

"Would I have married you if we weren't?"

"You're a _very_ understanding wife, Alex."

"I know I am. But if you do anything like this after pledging is over, I'm divorcing your ass. Understood?" Casey just nods. I still can't get over how cute she looks in her pledge pin.

I became Alexandra Novak three days ago. I wish there was a romantic story about how it happened but there isn't. We got into my car after class on Thursday afternoon and drove to City Hall so we could sign paperwork for our domestic partnership since same-sex marriage isn't legal in California. There were no white dresses, no bridesmaids, and no honeymoon. Just paperwork for our domestic partnership and for my name to be changed from Cabot to Novak.

I've always wanted a big wedding, but I guess what matters more is that Casey and I are married. I didn't want us to be one of those couples that plans for their wedding but not for their marriage. Casey and I have a baby on the way and a lot of decisions to make about where we're going to live next year. That's way more important than a wedding.

"How are you feeling today, baby?" Casey asks.

"Fat," I answer.

"You look beautiful," Casey tells me.

"No, I don't. I'm wearing size 0 jeans now. I used to be a 00."

"Alex, sweetie, you're three months pregnant. It's normal to gain weight. And if you're three months pregnant and a size 0 and you feel fat, what does that make my size 2 ass?"

"I'm sorry, baby," I tell her. "I didn't meant it like that." I love Casey's body. I really do. I'm glad she's back to a size 2 and not that lanky 0 she was when she dated Marissa.

"I know, Lex. I'm just giving you a hard time."

"Right now isn't so bad, I guess. I'm just dreading the days when I won't be able to see my feet and I have to start wearing maternity clothes."

"I'm looking forward to that. That means Baby Novak is almost here," Casey says excitedly.

"Casey, I have to go…" This is a euphemism for 'I'm about to puke my guts out.' I hurriedly get off the bed and run to the bathroom.

"Honey, let me help you," Casey tells me.

This has become a routine of ours. I throw up excessively every morning and Casey is right there holding my hair back and comforting me. When I'm finished, she hands me my toothbrush and helps me get cleaned up.

It wouldn't be so bad if I was only sick in the morning, but lately I've been nauseous every evening as well. Casey and I suspected I may be pregnant with twins, but when we went in for an ultrasound, we were told that I'm only expecting one baby. I love that Casey is always so excited to go with me to my doctor's appointments. She put the pictures from the ultrasound up in her dorm and I catch her looking at them whenever I'm over there. Baby Novak is all Casey talks about and when she does I can see a longing in her eyes. She wants to hold this baby as much as I do, maybe even more so. I have no regrets about keeping this baby. Casey and I are married now and Baby Novak is going to be loved every day of its life.

When my morning sickness subsides, Casey and I decide it's time to go visit her mom and dad who are here for the weekend because Mrs. Novak wanted to see Casey and Caleb on Mother's Day. Casey's parents got here yesterday, but Casey's dad wanted a romantic evening alone with his wife which is something you rarely have with a six-year-old at home. So, today is when we finally get to see them and I can't say I'm not nervous about seeing Mrs. Novak for the first time since she kicked me out of her house in December. I'm especially nervous that she wants some time alone with Casey and me before Casey's dad joins us.

While Mr. Novak is spending time with Caleb at his frat house, us three Novak women are at a café in Beverly Hills.

"So, how's married life treated you girls?" Mrs. Novak asks us.

"It's been great, Mrs. Novak," I answer.

Casey's mom starts laughing. "Alex, all three of us at this table can be addressed as Mrs. Novak now. You can just call me Charlene if you want."

I know it sounds horrible, but Charlene Novak is the epitome of a MILF. Her black pencil skirt is slightly above her knee and the green slim-fitting cardigan she's wearing really brings out the green in her eyes. This woman is gorgeous. There's no way she's had four kids. No way in Hell. I should feel bad for checking her out, but I don't because Casey looks like her 18-year-old clone. The only thing that's different is Charlene has blonde hair. People say that if you want to know how your wife is going to look in 20 years, you should just look at her mother. Well, if Casey looks like Charlene in 20 years, I am going to be a _very _happy woman.

"So, how was your wedding night?" Charlene asks us.

"Mom!" Casey says embarrassedly.

"Casey, you're a married woman now. It's okay," Charlene tells her.

"We didn't exactly have one," Casey says.

"I just haven't felt comfortable these past few days. Morning sickness."

"Ahh, enough said. I remember my wedding night," Charlene tells us. "Exactly nine months later, there was Casey."

"No more talk about how I was conceived," Casey says before trying unsuccessfully to lose herself in her coffee.

"I, for one, am extremely grateful you two made love that night. Otherwise, I wouldn't have my wife," I tell Charlene.

"Alex, you don't know how glad I am that my daughter has found 'the one.' You and the baby are all she talks about. I've never seen her this happy before. So, what are you going to do once the baby is born? These are the kind of things you need to plan."

"Casey and I are going to get an apartment and I'm going to take fall quarter off and go back to school once the baby is born."

"You think one quarter off is going to be enough?" Charlene asks.

"Our school has a daycare center that's specifically for the children of students and faculty. The baby is going to be there while we're at school and Casey and I are going to visit Baby Novak between classes."

"Alex, honey, do you even know how to take care of a baby?" Charlene asks.

I shake my head. "I've never even held one before. I'm excited about our baby but I'm so scared at the same time."

"Honey, I'll be there for you," Casey tells me.

"Alex, I was 19, the same age as you, when I had this little one," Charlene says as she ruffles Casey's hair. "On top of that, I was a newlywed and raising a newborn and a three-year-old. I know how scary it can be for a teenage mom, which is why there's something I've been wanting to ask you."

Charlene continues, "You're my daughter-in-law and this baby is going to be my grandchild and I would want nothing more than to help you with your little bundle of joy. I already talked it over with my husband and we both would love for you to come live with us after the school year ends."

"Mom, are you serious?" Casey asks with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm serious. I want to make sure Alex and the baby are cared for. Not that I don't think you're responsible, but you, my little Cassandra, know nothing about labor pains or breast feeding or what to do if the baby won't stop crying. So, what do you say, girls? Since you're married, I'll let you share a bed and I promise there will be no interruptions."

I get out of my seat so I could give Charlene a hug. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

She places her hand on my stomach. "And you have no idea how much _this_ means to me. Happy Mother's Day, Alex Novak."


	28. Chapter 28

dove in love: haha you still crack me up. Here's to aging well.

Lisa: Thanks for the compliment and, you're right, no one should make you do anything you don't want to do. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

It's 3 a.m. and I am woken up by the sound of someone breaking into my dorm room. Even though I'm half-asleep, my first instinct is 'I must protect Alex and the baby.' My wife is startled until she makes out the faces of the two people breaking into my dorm room.

"Allegra?" she asks.

Thank goodness Alex and I decided to put our pajamas back on after we made love a few hours ago, otherwise this could have gotten really awkward.

"It's Hell Morning, bitch," Mistress Stephanie says as she grabs me from my bed.

Hell Morning, the last and most painful step before initiation. I have been dreading this day since pledging began. As I'm about to kiss Alex goodbye, Mistress Stephanie grabs me and places a blindfold over my eyes. "That just may have been the last time you'll ever see your woman, Pledge Novak," Mistress Stephanie says to me. I could tell Alex is worried.

"Don't worry. We'll have your wife home to you in a few hours, Alex," Allegra tells her before we head out the door.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Pledge Novak, down on the ground, NOW!" Mistress Stephanie says when we are in the quad area. "You know you aren't supposed to speak unless you are spoken to."

As I lay on the ground, Mistress Stephanie wraps a leash around my neck. "Get up now, bitch," she tells me. "And walk us to my apartment."

This task is nearly impossible while blindfolded. Allegra grabs my leash and starts to lead me because I have absolutely no idea where I'm going.

When I get to Mistress Stephanie's apartment, I can hear the other pledges and my worries start to ease. At least I'm not alone.

"Pledge Novak, you're coming with us," Mistress Stephanie says as she and Allegra separate me from the other pledges and lead me into a room.

When we enter the room, my leash and blindfold are removed. It takes a while for my eyes to adjust. The whole room is dark except for two spotlights that are shining on a single chair. "Sit there," Mistress Stephanie tells me in a stern tone of voice.

"Allegra and I are about to ask you a series of questions. Answer them carefully. It is this interview, not the pledge tasks, that determine whether or not you are worthy of being in the sisterhood of Gamma Pi Delta."

"Okay," I say nervously, still trying to adjust to the two bright lights shining on me.

"Pledge Novak, you are not to speak unless spoken to!" Allegra tells me. I know Allegra is my friend and my Big Sis, but lately she has become a real bitch when she's forced to be separated from Megan. Co-dependency is an ugly thing. I hope Alex and I aren't like that.

"So, let's get this started, shall we?" Mistress Stephanie says to Allegra.

"Pledge Novak, serenade us…" Mistress Stephanie says.

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Sing the first song that comes to mind," Allegra answers.

It's 4 a.m. and no other song comes to mind than, "In West Philadelphia, born and raised, on the playground was where I spent most of my days. Chillin out maxin relaxin' all cool, and all shootin' some b-ball outside of the school when a couple of guys who were up to no good startin' makin' trouble in my neighborhood. I got in one little fight and my mom got scared. She said 'You're movin' with auntie and uncle in Bel-Air.'"

Maybe I shouldn't have watched that _Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_ marathon on Nick At Nite. Allegra and Mistress Stephanie start cracking up. So much for their intimidation techniques. "You're fucking nuts, Novak. I love this girl," Mistress Stephanie says.

"Okay, so Allegra and I have been dying to hear the answer to this question. What's going on between you and Alejandra?"

Me and Alejandra? Is this a trick question? "What do you mean?"

They both start giggling like stereotypical sorority girls. "Oh, you know what we mean," Mistress Stephanie says. "You two are always flirting and holding hands."

"It's not like that. We're just friends," I tell them. "Yeah, we flirt, but I'm totally faithful to Alex. I'm not even attracted to Alejandra. Flirting is how we communicate with each other."

"Right," Mistress Stephanie says sarcastically. "You're not attracted to Alejandra and Allegra and I are virgins."

Allegra bursts out laughing. "Okay, moving on. Pledge Novak, finish the sentence. Pledging is…"

"The most fun I'll never want to have again," I answer.

"Thank the good heavens she's being honest," Allegra tells Mistress Stephanie. "I hate the bullshit answers everyone else usually gives."

"What's your favorite G-Pi memory?" Mistress Stephanie asks.

"The Big Sis/Lil Sis Mixer. That was the first time I'd ever drank from a beer bong. That night took binge drinking to a whole new level of awesomeness."

"It's amazing how much I love this kid," Allegra says. "Who is your favorite person outside of G-Pi?"

"That's easy. My wife, Alex! I love her so much! I feel like I could burst from all the Alex/Casey love. Little Baby Novak is in a very close second place even though I haven't met him or her yet."

"What's your best physical feature?" Mistress Stephanie asks.

"I'd have to say my hair. It's fiery red and it's the first thing people tend to notice about me." Good answer, Casey. Don't compliment yourself too much. You don't want them thinking you're arrogant.

"What makes you worthy of the Gamma Pi Delta letters?" Allegra asks.

"I fucked Kevin Daggett. Enough said."

"Is there any animosity between you and anyone else in your pledge class?" Mistress Stephanie asks.

"Chelsea Jenkins needs to die. Seriously. I am not trying to steal her grotsky slut of a girlfriend."

"Well you _did_ have sex with Marissa," Allegra adds.

"Yeah, like 5 times and she was horrible. Plus, that was in January and this is June. It's time for her to move on."

"Okay, so, how has pledging changed you?" Allegra asks.

"Pledging has forced me to leave my comfort zone and become more of a risk taker, which is exactly what I needed."

"Okay, Pledge Novak, it's time for your final question. This, more than anything, determines whether or not we initiate you. Your final question is 'why?'" Mistress Stephanie asks.

"Why not?" I answer.

Both girls start to smile, which makes me smile in return. I take it I must have answered the question correctly.

"You can go home now, Pledge Novak. I'm tired of looking at you," Mistress Stephanie tells me. "Oh, and wipe that smile off your face, bitch. You're not a sister yet."

"Yes, Mistress Stephanie."

Eight hours later, there is a knock at my door.

"Baby, can you get that for me?" I ask Alex.

"Oh, sure. Make the pregnant one get out of bed and answer the door," Alex teases.

"May we speak to Casey?" Mistress Stephanie says politely.

"Honey, it's for you," Alex says as she nudges me out of bed.

When I get to the door, I see Allegra and Mistress Stephanie in matching black strapless dresses and flawless hair and make-up. Allegra hands me one of the many red roses she is holding and an envelope with my name written on it.

"Casey Novak, as President of the Omega Chapter of Gamma Pi Delta, I am deeply honored to invite you to the Beta Delta class initiation ceremony tonight."

All my hard work has finally paid off. A tear rolls down my cheek and I expect Mistress Stephanie to say something bitchy, but surprisingly she doesn't. "Congratulations, Casey!" She says as she hugs me.

My invitation said to wear a white dress. I must have tried on a hundred of them at the mall before I found the right one. Thankfully, Alex likes to shop so she didn't mind too much. While we were there, we picked out some sweat pants for her. She says her size 0 jeans are too confining and she's afraid they'll hurt the baby, so sweatpants from the Victoria's Secret PINK collection are her only option. She says they make her feel comfortable while still giving her that laid-back cute college girl look. I know people will disagree with me, but the more her pregnancy shows, the sexier she is to me. My Alex is 14 weeks pregnant now and we get to find out the sex of our baby very soon. It'll be nice to not refer to our baby as 'it' anymore.

Once Alex and I get home, she does my hair and make-up and sends me on my way to the initiation ceremony. When I get to my destination, I notice that all 12 pledges were given invitations. I was hoping Chelsea would be eliminated but I guess you win some and you lose some. After a couple of minutes, Mistress Stephanie tells us to line up and she escorts us into an isolated area on our campus.

When we arrive, I see all 60 sisters of Gamma Pi Delta in identical black dresses. Each sister is holding a lit candle and none of them are allowed to smile. Am I joining a sorority or a cult here? Mistress Stephanie lines us up shoulder-to-shoulder so we are facing the active sisters. We are about 20 feet away from them. This is meant to instill in us the fact that we are not yet one of them.

"Bigs, step forward," Mistress Stephanie tells them and all 12 Big Sisters stand in a horizontal line 10 feet away from us pledges.

"Harlot, you may now approach Pledge Novak," Mistress Stephanie says. Harlot? Who's Harlot?

Allegra hands her candle over to Mistress Stephanie and stands directly in front of me. "Over the past two months, I have watched you grow from a girl who was unsure about her place in the world to a married woman who knows exactly what she wants from life and isn't afraid to go after it. Your unconditional love for your wife and future baby is an inspiration to all of us. Casey Novak, you really are our sorority's very own goddess of love and beauty. On behalf of the sisters of Gamma Pi Delta, I hereby re-christen you as Aphrodite." Allegra removes my pledge pin and fastens a silver chain with the Gamma Pi Delta letters around my neck. I can't help but become emotional.

Allegra wipes my tears away and whispers in my ear. "Welcome to the sisterhood. I love you."

"I love you, too," I whisper back.

After all 12 pledges are given their nicknames and sorority letters, the ceremony is officially over and we head over to Allegra's, or Harlot's, place to celebrate. Tonight I am officially a G-Pi and it dawns on me how lucky I truly am. I have the most loving wife who is pregnant with our baby and I have just been initiated into the greatest sorority in the whole world. There's no way my life can get any better.


	29. Chapter 29

darknightcat: We're at the end. I'm sorry. :( Forgive me?

dove in love: Hooray for Casey getting in and for having our own brands of insanity. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"You look very…Republican," I tell my sister as her girlfriend escorts her into my dorm room.

"I feel like such a tool," she says.

"You look beautiful, my little Meggie Pie," Allegra tells Megan as she holds her close.

"Meggie Pie?" Casey says.

"Fuck off, sister-in-law," Megan tells Casey. "Allegra, sweetie, I feel like I should be kicking my own ass right now. I fucking look like Alex."

"You should be so lucky," I tell my sister.

"Baby, you still have your tongue ring. Take it off," Allegra tells Megan. My sister pouts and removes her tongue ring.

"Geez, Allegra, do you want me to take off my clit ring, too?" Megan says sarcastically.

"Baby, this is just really important to me, okay? It's just for this weekend, I promise," Allegra says to my sister. Megan doesn't respond. She just places a delicate kiss on Allegra's lips.

We all start to survey Megan's new look. She is in a khaki colored pencil skirt, pink button-up blouse and a navy blue blazer. She has taken out her purple contacts as well as the purple in her hair. She is as blonde haired and blue eyed as I am now. Plus, with all of her facial piercings out, we look almost identical again. This hasn't happened to us since we lived with Daddy.

"Megan, you look beautiful," I tell her.

"Shut up, Alex," my sister replies. "I have to look like this. It's Allegra's graduation day and I'm meeting Allegra's mom and her abuelita."

"Aww, babe, you said it right this time," Allegra tells Megan. "I love you so much."

"I just want everything to go right for you today. You earned this."

"What's going on, you guys?" I ask them.

Allegra starts to tell me her story. "I was raised by my mom who is one of those extremely traditional Latinas, but she made me keep my dad's last name after he left her. She's cool with me being gay though, it's just that I've never had a girlfriend before so she's never had to meet anyone I've been involved with. And, well, I'm pretty set on spending the rest of my life with Megan so I want to introduce her to my family. She's a little concerned with Megan being a porn star though. Okay, she's _very_ concerned. I want her to see that there's more to Megan than that aspect of her life. I don't like her looking all conservative either but it's the only way my mother will look past the fact that Megan's a porn star and a spoiled, rich, white girl."

"Babe!" Megan says.

"What? I can't wait to get this whole graduation thing over with so I can put your jewelry back on you and fuck you like crazy," Allegra says to Megan. They start to make out on my bed and I realize we have officially lost them.

Casey and I have something to share with everybody, but we're waiting until Bridget and Caleb return to the dorm room before we tell anyone.

"Who's ready to get this packing party started?" Bridget says as she walks in.

"Before we get to that, Casey and I have something to tell you guys, some of our most favorite people in the world," I tell them.

"Alex and I went to the doctor yesterday for an ultrasound and we found out the sex of our baby!" Casey says.

"Which is…" Bridget asks.

"We're having a girl!" I tell them excitedly. "In late-November, Casey and I will be welcoming little Kylie Abigail Novak into the world. I can't wait."

"Neither can I, baby," Casey says as she kisses me. "I love both my girls so much."

"Congratulations, Twin 2! I'm so excited!" Megan tells me.

"So is Alex," Casey tells Megan. "As soon as we found out we were having a girl, she went to the store and bought all kinds of pink baby clothes and blankets. I don't think it dawned on her that we have to take everything all the way to Colorado."

"I couldn't help it, Caseybear. I feel like I've been waiting my whole life for this moment. I have a beautiful and loving wife and now I have a little girl on the way. It can't get any better than this."

"I think it's about to," Allegra adds.

"Spill," Casey says.

"I'm not going to Harvard. I'm going to med school here instead," she tells us.

Caleb pounces on her and embraces her in a tight hug. "You have no idea how glad I am we're going to med school together."

"Me too. I couldn't live without you," she tells him.

"We've been best friends since Fall of freshman year. I actually cried at the thought of being separated—"

They both realize they have an audience and start to gain their composure. Megan and Bridget start to giggle as their significant others leave their embrace and high five each other instead.

"I mean, right on. That's cool," Caleb says.

"Yeah, it's like whatever," Allegra tells him.

"This means I get to keep my twin!" I say excitedly. "Once Casey and I get back from Colorado, little Kylie will get to spend time with her auntie Megan and auntie Allegra!"

"Where the hell are you going to stay, Allegra?" Caleb asks.

"I'm shacking up with Megan," she tells him. "We finally get to share a bedroom."

"What's this shit about sharing a bedroom? I'm not your damn wife. My apartment has two bedrooms so you're going to have your own," Megan tells Allegra.

"Fine, you know the only reason I'm living with you is so I won't have to drive 20 minutes to West Hollywood when I want to have sex," Allegra says.

Megan starts laughing. "That's fine. That's the only reason I want you living with me, too."

Allegra starts nibbling on Megan's earlobe, "I fucking love you," she tells her.

"Why? I don't love you," Megan tells Allegra as she straddles her thighs.

"Oh, god, they're going to have sex in front of us," Casey tells Bridget, Caleb, and me.

"I guess they're still the same nymphos they always were except for now they're just with each other instead of half the world," I tease.

Megan pulls away from Allegra's kiss. "I fucking heard that, Alex," she tells me.

"Speaking of nymphos, Megan and I are working on a little project this summer," Allegra tells us.

"Do we even want to know what you mean by that?" Bridget asks.

Megan lets out an uncharacteristic little giggle. "We're making our own version of the Kama Sutra. That Pi Beta Xi we had a threesome with volunteered to take pictures of Allegra and me in different positions. Needless to say, we've been having so much fun with this."

Allegra chimes in, "Yeah, I had no idea Megan was so flexible. She could twist her body into so many positions that I never thought were possible."

"Who was to think that all those ballet and gymnastics classes Alex and I took when we were seven would actually pay off," she tells us.

"Oh, and Casey," Allegra says with a raised eyebrow and mischievous grin, "Megan tells me Alex can twist her body into the same positions."

Casey looks at me and starts to blush more than ever before.

"Once my body is back to normal, maybe we can try out some positions of our own," I whisper into her ear.

"Can we please change the subject? I really don't want to think about my little sister being horny right now," Caleb says. "I don't care if she's married. To me, she'll always be that annoying little kid with red pigtails and a Little Mermaid shirt who'd bug me to play Super Nintendo with her."

Casey starts laughing, "Fifteen years later and I can _still_ kick your ass at Mario-Kart, Caleb."

"I'm so glad you're moving back to Colorado, Case," her brother tells her. "You've done nothing but cramp my style ever since you moved to LA."

"I, for one, am glad Casey lives in LA," Bridget says. "Have any of you ever thought about how we're all connected because of Casey and Alex? It's so trippy."

"She's right," Allegra adds. "Caleb, if Alex and Casey wouldn't have met each other, Casey wouldn't have always been in Alex's dorm, which means you wouldn't have visited her there and met Alex's roommate/best friend Bridget. And if you wouldn't have met Bridget through Alex and Casey, I would never have gone to Bridget's house that evening and met my sweet little Meggie Pie."

"Aww, baby, you're so deep," Megan tells Allegra before they start making out again.

"You know, Case," Caleb tells her, "I'll always think of you as an annoying little kid, but once that baby is born, I'm going to visit you over there. She's going to need her Uncle Caleb, the only sane Novak there is other than Dad."

Casey gives her brother a hug.

"I know I give you a hard time, but I really do love you, kid. You're one of my best friends," he tells her.

"I love Megan with all my heart, but I'm really looking forward to seeing Mrs. Novak today," Allegra tells Caleb once he and Casey have stopped hugging.

"Ahh, dude, stop. That's disgusting," he replies.

"Alex, is she not a total MILF?" Allegra asks. I can feel myself start to blush as I nod.

"See? I'll never forget that time she visited and we went to the beach. When she was sunbathing, her bikini top was totally off. Granted, she was laying on her stomach but still. I almost creamed myself when she asked me if I could rub suntan oil on her back. And she has such a nice ass, too. Caleb, your dad is so lucky he gets to bang her every night."

"Now, I _have_ to see this woman," Megan says excitedly.

"One threesome with me and Megan and she'd totally go gay," Allegra tells us.

"Gross, that's my mommy," Casey says.

"Casey looks like her," I add.

"Yeah, but Casey does _not_ have her tits," Allegra says.

"No, but Casey's are the only ones that turn me on," I tell them.

"Okay, I really didn't want to hear that," Caleb says. "And Casey, just because you're in a sorority now, doesn't mean your skirt should be as short as it is right now."

"Hey! Alex likes it!" Casey tells him.

"I bet she does," Megan says. "I actually don't mind it either."

When we start to pack, Casey tells me to lie down so I don't hurt myself…or Kylie. She's so adorable and I'm so lucky to have her. If our friends weren't here right now, I'd pull that short little skirt down and have my way with her.

After an hour of packing, I see tears roll down Allegra's cheeks.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I ask her.

"I'm not ready for this," she says. "Six fucking hours. That's all we have until we graduate. Six hours. I don't think I'm ready to leave. I've had some of the best times of my life at this place."

"But you'll be here for med school," I tell her.

"It's not the same, Alex."

"Yesterday, was the ceremonial passing of the presidential ring," she says between her sobs. "I slipped the G-Pi presidential ring on Stephanie's finger and watched her take the oath. I almost lost all control, you guys. I wanted to start crying right then and there. I remember last year when Amber put that ring on me and I took the oath. I swore I would cherish every moment of this school year and I did. I just didn't expect for it to go by so fast." Megan starts holding Allegra tightly and Allegra turns to Casey, Bridget, and myself. "Cherish what you have, girls. You may think four years is a long time, but it goes by so fucking fast. Before you know it, you'll be standing in the same place Caleb and I are and wondering where these years went."

"No more living in the frat house, no more football games in the student section, no more parties. Life is going to be different now. It's time for Allegra and I to grow up and pass the torch to the next generation. After tonight, Class of 2007 is history." Caleb says.

Although I'm only going to be a sophomore, I understand what Caleb and Allegra are going through. When I leave this dorm room, a part of my innocence is staying here with it. So much possibility lay before me the day I moved in here. I had a plan for these four years, but then everything happened…life happened. I met Casey, the one person who completes me.

The day I moved into this dorm, I was on my own for the very first time and I didn't have a single friend in 3,000 miles. As I take a look around the room, I realize how much my life has changed over the past nine months. I didn't know any of these people back then. I look at Bridget McNamara, my roommate and best friend. She's one of sweetest and most optimistic people I have ever met. I didn't know what having a best friend was like before I met her. Then there's Caleb, my brother-in-law. He may tease me, but I can always count on him to cheer me up and be there for me. I glance at Allegra as she's holding my sister. Dearest Allegra, the one who has my sister's heart. I can't believe I wasted so much time disliking her. I'm so grateful for this girl. She has brought something out in Megan that I've never seen before. I know those two are going to be together forever.

Megan turns on the radio and I hear a song by A Day to Remember, one of her favorite bands that has now become one of Casey's favorite bands. "Whenever I hear this song, I think of Alex," Casey tells everyone. "It's so perfect for us."

"_I've never seen a smile that can light the room like yours. It's simply radiant. I feel more with every day that goes by," _Casey sings to me.

Casey. My wife. Before freshman year, I had never even been on a date, and now I'm married to this beautiful young woman who is holding me right now. Casey is everything I've always wanted, but feared I would never have. We belong only to each other. Alex, Casey, and Kylie Novak.

I've experienced more during my freshman year than most people do in a lifetime, but with Casey by my side I feel like I can take on anything, including whatever sophomore year may have in store for us.


End file.
